TEN, el precio de la perfección
by karburator
Summary: Ranma Saotome debe custodiar la espada que constituye el legado de su familia y mantener la promesa que hizo a su padre antes de morir: proteger a los descendientes de los Tendô, pero Genma nunca le dijo todo lo que implicaba ser guardián de Garyoutense
1. 0: Prologo y Comentarios del traductor

天 T E N

Un fanfic basado en Ranma 1/2

escrito por R. E.

traducido por karburator

e ilustrado por Irka

**CAPÍTULO CERO**

**"Prólogo"**

* * *

Ranma Saotome es la heredera del legado de la familia Saotome. 

Justo antes de morir, su padre le hizo entrega de la espada de la familia, y con ella un deber que cumplir, una promesa. Desde entonces, Ranma ha dedicado toda su vida a a intentar cumplir la promesa que hizo a su padre, una promesa que no alcanza a comprender ni sabe cómo mantener; una responsabilidad cuyo peso no habría sido capaz de entender en el momento en que la espada de su padre pasó a ella.

Sin embargo, su padre le dio algo más que una espada. En lo más profundo de Ranma se oculta una fuerza oscura que le fue otorgada el día que su padre murió. Cada día crece más y más. Ella lo siente, y teme en secreto el día en que esa fuerza se libere.

Viviendo como un nómada, Ranma no tiene nada que la ate al mundo que la rodea, salvo la promesa de mantener el legado de los Saotome. Portadora de un poder que no es capaz de comprender completamente, va de ciudad en ciudad busca de respuestas a sus preguntas, mientras intenta localizar a una persona que tal vez ya haya muerto. Esa persona es Akane Tendô. Ranma conoce los peligros que acechan a Akane y debe acudir en su ayuda, pues eso es parte de aquella promesa que hizo.

Aquellos que se cruzan en el camino de Ranma son cada día más fuertes, pero nunca han logrado alcanzarla en su camino hacia la cúspide de la perfección. Sin embargo, el fin del camino se acerca, y quizá Ranma comprenda cuál es el precio de la perfección antes de que su viaje termine, pues su padre no le dijo todas la implicaciones de su promesa...

**COMENTARIOS DEL TRADUCTOR**

* * *

Este fanfic que ahora comienza es la traducción del inglés al castellano de el fanfic original "TEN, Perfection has a price", escrito por R E y disponible en las páginas de fanfiction . net.

TEN es una historia que se separa bastante del tradicional argumento de Ranma 1/2, pero es capaz de enganchar desde el primer capítulo (de hecho, conmigo lo consiguió). La calidad de la obra se hace patente en el estilo de la autora y en la creación de la trama por parte de la misma. A 7 de Julio de 2004, acumula 100 reviews ponderando el buen hacer de la autora.

El primer capítulo de la historia se publicó en 2002, año en que fue galardonada en dos ocasiones (Mayo y Julio) en los "Ranma Fanfiction Awards", categoría "Miniseries". Actualmente cuenta con 21 capítulos y, según la autora, queda TEN para rato.

La traducción ha sido realizada con consentimiento de su autora, por supuesto, que se ha mostrado dispuesta desde el primer momento a que la traducción fuera llevada a cabo. Como traductor, he procurado guardar el estilo en la medida de lo posible, pues, como ya sabréis, no es posible hacer una traducción literal de un texto en inglés, máxime cuando se trata de un texto con cierto nivel de calidad.

Así mismo, la historia original lleva el subtítulo "Perfection has a price". A la hora de traducirlo, he considerado que en castellano sonaría mejor "El precio de la perfección" que "La perfección tiene un precio". Ese es el simple motivo por el que elegí el primer subtítulo frente al segundo. Del mismo modo, los títulos de algunos capítulos tampoco han sido traducidos de forma literal.

Cada capítulo ocupa aproximadamente entre 17 y 22 páginas de un documento de Word, de modo que conviene tomárselo con calma, pero si os atrevéis a seguir adelante, no lo lamentaréis.

TEN, una historia que os pondrá los pelos de punta. Literalmente.

* * *

天 T E N

humano. ya. com / sp-TEN

(Para acceder la web de TEN en castellano tenéis que eliminar los espacios y cambiar el guión " - " por "guión de subrayado").


	2. 1: Por derecho de nacimiento

**天 T E N**

Un fanfic basado en Ranma 1/2

escrito por R. E.

traducido por karburator

e ilustrado por Irka

_El suelo desapareció bajo mis pies  
y todo lo sólido se convirtió en aire.  
Caí en mi naturaleza con todo mi ser  
y la oscuridad me tragó desde abajo  
trayendo voces de duda, voces de teoría,  
voces oscuras junto a mí,  
a mi alrededor, mientras la razón se ahoga  
con el sonido del clamor.  
El golpear del martillo_   
_es confusión, ilusión  
sumergida en sombras y bruma.  
Contengo mi aliento, aterrada,  
pero no me enfrentaré a una muerte aún no manifiesta. _

_- Salva Mea -  
Sin fe  
(traducción libre)_

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

**"Por derecho de nacimiento"**

_(Título original: Birthright)_

* * *

Concentración. Atención. Control.

Akane arrugó la frente cuando se tambaleó, manteniendo un precario equilibrio sobre la barra. Las voces de sus compañeros de clase flotaban en el aire detrás de ella, pareciendo provenir de miles de kilómetros de distancia. A pesar de la muchedumbre, Akane se sentía completamente a solas.

_"No puedo caerme... No puedo caerme_..."

Tragó saliva tratando de ignorar el fuerte latir de su corazón, que llegaba a sus oídos como un estruendo ensordecedor. Entrecerró los ojos intentando centrarse en medio de aquel vacío en el que se sentía. Una suave racha de viento se deslizó sobre su espalda generando un escalofrío involuntario que recorrió su columna de arriba a abajo.

_"No puedo caerme..."_

No acababa de comprender por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encadenar tres volteretas seguidas hacia atrás y un salto mortal final para bajar al suelo. Sabía que no era la mejor gimnasta del instituto, pero lo que se llevaba entre manos no era algo fuera de su alcance.

Quizá se trataba de todas aquellas filas de estudiantes del Fûrinkan que la miraban expectantes, esperando a que Akane hiciera su jugada. La exhibición se estaba llevando a cabo en el exterior, y podía notar cómo todo el instituto esperaba a ver sus movimientos, pero por el motivo que fuera, el sudor que le producía su nerviosismo no le permitía sentirse a gusto sobre la barra.

Hizo un esfuerzo desesperado para encontrar en lo que ocupar su mente, para recordar por qué había decidido unirse al grupo de gimnasia deportiva. Habría preferido estar en casa entrenando con su padre. Su padre le había enseñado bien a concentrarse, a prestar atención a mantener el control. Le había hecho escuchar atentamente sus lecciones sobre la actitud y el uso de la fuerza.

Con frecuencia la regañaba por su falta de gracia y sutileza. El acercamiento de Akane a las artes marciales se basaba puramente en la fuerza; él siempre se lo decía. Las lecciones de su padre acababan invariablemente con algún ejercicio destinado a corregir el estilo y el porte.

—No sacrifiques agilidad y velocidad por fuerza y poder —solía decirle—. Tienes que mantener un equilibrio.

Exhalando lentamente, cerró los ojos y se resignó a seguir adelante. No había vuelta atrás. Las voces a su alrededor se apagaron lentamente hasta alcanzar el silencio. Akane cobró ánimos durante unos instantes y se lanzó hacia atrás.

Se encontró con una extraña sensación; abriendo los ojos, se descubrió a sí misma flotando, ingrávida bajo el cielo azul. Un pájaro permanecía inmóvil en el aire justo encima de ella; tenía las alas medio desplegadas. Sintió cómo todos sus músculos se relajaban durante el breve instante en que su cuerpo quedó sin apoyo y a merced del viento.

Podía hacerlo. Todas sus dudas desaparecieron en aquel instante revelador. Sabía exactamente cómo lo tenía que hacer.

El cielo se volteó dejando paso de nuevo al horizonte. Difuminadas por la distancia, fue capaz de distinguir las caras de sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri justo antes de que la barra apareciera de nuevo ante sus ojos. Extendió los brazos para apoyar las manos otra vez sobre la barra, que se dirigía de nuevo hacia su cabeza. Ese fue el momento en que lo percibió. No estaba segura de qué se trataba en un principio; le parecía como si dos agujas afiladas hubieran sido clavadas sobre sus hombros. Intentó ignorarlo, pero llegó a invadir su cabeza de tal forma que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Podía sentirse... ¿espiada?

Era como si alguien la estuviera observando, como si ese alguien estuviera justo detrás de ella atrapándola en aquel momento secreto y privado. Su cara enrojeció de vergüenza al mismo tiempo que una descarga de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. No pudo saber porqué, pero se sintió intranquila. Una oscura paranoia creció en su cabeza desplazando cualquier otro pensamiento.

El miedo la atravesó con un fuerte destello. Necesitaba ver quien la estaba observando por la espalda. Su curiosidad le hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero en ese momento aquella sensación se desvaneció con la misma velocidad con que había aparecido, dejando en paz a Akane en el preciso instante en que su hombro golpeó contra la barra, enviándola a la colchoneta bajo la barra.

**= = =**

Deriva, caída, impacto.

Akane se despertó lentamente con la mirada enturbiada por una neblina que no parecía querer irse. Vagos recuerdos de briznas de hierba y vómito aparecieron en su mente para apagarse casi inmediatamente, dejando tras ellos el ligero regusto de la angustia. Intentó sentarse, pero un dolor punzante atravesó su hombro haciéndola desistir. Cayó sobre la almohada y agarró la sábana, envuelta en mareos, con la sensación de que el techo se movía.

Al cabo de unos instantes, las náuseas y el mareo se desvanecieron, pero no se atrevió a respirar de nuevo hasta que no estuvo segura de que no iba a vomitar.

"_Genial. Es... genial_" pensó mientras miraba el techo de color blanco estéril. Debió parecer idiota cayendo de la barra de aquella manera delante de todo el instituto.

"_¡Qué vergüenza!_"

Dirigió su mirada a través del ventanal que había junto a su cama. El día era soleado, lo que significaba que no había estado inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. Éso, o bien había estado inconsciente toda la noche. No estaba segura, así que hizo un esfuerzo para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras su mente, aún atontada, intentaba calcular las implicaciones de este hecho. Si no estaba en su cama, entonces probablemente se trataba de una cama de hospital, y si estaba en un hospital era porque probablemente tenía alguna contusión seria, lo que significaba que no podría competir en el campeonato.

Se cubrió la frente con una mano y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un largo suspiro en un intento de calmar su furia. No, no se iba a enfadar, no iba a hacerlo.

Intentando desviar sus pensamientos, volvió la cabeza tanto como le dejó el dolor de su hombro para inspeccionar lo que la rodeaba. Había una gran abundancia de blanco (en las paredes, el techo, el suelo) y un leve aroma de desinfectante "olor pino" flotaba en el aire. Desde que se rompiera una pierna siendo niña, Akane recelaba de los hospitales. Estar en un hospital significaba tener que lidiar con el dolor, y esta vez no era una excepción.

Junto a la cama había una mesilla con una lamparita. Un poco más allá había una cortina recogida, lo cual permitía distinguir que la cama de al lado estaba vacía. Fuera de la habitación se oían voces atenuadas por la distancia y los pasos de las personas que circulaban arriba y abajo por el pasillo.

Se preguntó inútilmente si su padre sabía que ella estaba allí. "_Probablemente no_", pensó, "_o estaría aquí, sentado junto a la cama_".

Con otro suspiro, miró hacia el techo y... ahí estaba otra vez. Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta invadida por los nervios, sintiendo de nuevo aquella oscura paranoia que se cernía sobre ella. Sintió un profundo desasosiego, un desasosiego producido por la sensación de estar siendo observada.

Una figura oscura apareció borrosa en su visión periférica. Akane giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a aquella figura. Su hombro protestó amargamente, pero fue completamente ignorado. Su interés se centraba en aquella persona que permanecía de pie delante de la ventana.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Akane lentamente, escudriñando con la mirada aquella figura. La figura se acercó, revelando la cara de una joven mujer. Era una cara amable, a pesar de la larga cicatriz que recorría una de las mejillas desde la base del ojo hasta el cuello. Dos ojos azules de mirada punzante la miraban bajo una mata de pelo rojo y brillante.

Aquella chica se cubría con una gruesa capa negra que ocultaba todo su cuerpo. Un aire helado que enfriaba la habitación parecía surgir de aquel tejido, produciendo a Akane agudos escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. Notó que la temperatura en la habitación se redujo de manera drástica, hasta el punto de que el aire que exhalaba entre tiritones se transformaba en blancas nubes de vaho que surgían de su boca.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió, mirando a aquella chica que le devolvía intensamente la mirada.

—Te has dislocado el hombro —dijo al fin—. Los médicos te lo han puesto otra vez en el sitio, pero aún te duele.

—¿Y tú cómo...? —empezó a decir Akane, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica se acercaba a donde ella estaba—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres...?

Una mano fina y grácil salió de debajo de la capa alcanzando el hombro de Akane y descendiendo luego por su brazo, y sintió cómo su cuerpo era invadido por el frío, cómo su brazo se dormía acompañado por un cosquilleo en los dedos de la mano. Intentó moverse para evitar que aquella joven continuara haciendo lo que quiera que aquello fuera, pero no pudo. Sin poder hablar, sin poder moverse, sus opciones se limitaban a ver cómo aquella chica le sujetaba el hombro y lo apretaba con su mano.

Como una ola, el cansancio venció a Akane. Aunque su cuerpo estaba frió, notaba un increíble placer, una sensual calidez que surgía de su hombro y que contrastaba con la gélida sensación del resto de su cuerpo. Miró a la joven tratando de descubrir sus intenciones, pero tan solo pudo hallar una dulce sonrisa.

Con los ojos cerrados, un dulce susurro de exquisito placer se deslizó por su cuerpo, arrastrando consigo el dolor y dejándola con una maravillosa sensación de relax.

La joven habló de nuevo. Su voz, suave y amable, se quedó flotando en la cabeza de Akane:

—Puede que te sientas un poco débil, pero el dolor ha desaparecido. Ahora descansa.

»Dentro de un rato, cuando te hayas despertado, tu padre vendrá para llevarte a casa —continuó—. No le hables de mí. Esta noche yo me reuniré contigo para dar respuesta a tus preguntas.

Akane quiso despertar; quería evitar que aquella chica se fuera sin haberle explicado antes quién era y qué era lo que acababa de hacer, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su voluntad. Sus párpados permanecieron cerrados como si un gran peso le impidiera abrirlos.

—Sé que quieres saber quién soy —resonó la voz de la joven en la conciencia de Akane—. Soy Ranma, y he venido a protegerte. Pero ahora, duerme.

**= = =**

Poco se dijeron padre e hija durante el camino de vuelta a casa. Ella se había despertado hacía pocas horas, y tal y como había dicho Ranma, Sôun llegó poco tiempo después. Parecía muy preocupado, pero los esfuerzos de Akane por asegurarle que se encontraba bien terminaron por calmarlo. Lo mejor de todo es que era cierto; no lo decía sólo para tranquilizar a su padre. De hecho, hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan bien.

No sabía si aquella extraña visita había sido soñada o no, pero estaba claro que el hombro ya no le dolía. El médico se mostró más que sorprendido por este hecho. Akane no pudo darle ninguna explicación, pues ni siquiera tenía una para sí misma. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía verdaderamente bien, y que no debía comentarle el tema a su padre por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

Mientras volvían a casa, el sol bañaba la ciudad con el tono anaranjado del ocaso, haciendo que sus sombras se alargaran y se proyectaran en el muro que discurría a los largo del camino. Aquellos rayos vespertinos intentaban infundir una última pizca de calor antes de que llegara el frío de la noche.

—Voy a preparar algo de té —dijo Sôun mientras se acercaban al dojo Tendô. —No sé tú, pero me encantaría tomar algo calentito.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sôun la abrió haciéndose a un lado, caballeroso, para dejar pasar a Akane. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias papá, pero no hace falta que te preocupes tanto. Ya sabes...

—No quiero que te canses, Akane. Recuerda que aún eres mi chiquitina.

—¡Y más que me voy a cansar en el campeonato, papá! —dijo Akane, aún sonriendo—. No te irás a preocupar por eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Aún puedes participar? —preguntó Sôun sorprendido mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

—¡Por supuesto! No voy a dejar que algo así me detenga.

—¡Vaya! Pensaba que con lo del golpe y tal...

—Sé lo mucho que este campeonato significa para ti, papá —dijo Akane volviéndose para mirarlo de frente— y tú sabes lo mucho que significa para mí. Iré y demostraré lo bueno que es nuestro dojo.

Sôun le sonrió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—Haces que tu padre se sienta orgulloso... ¡Ah! El hombro... ¡Lo siento!

—No pasa nada, papá. No me duele.

—Deberías darte un baño —sugirió Sôun—. El calorcito te irá bien para el golpe.

Akane le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, decidiendo que ya estaba bien de protestar ante los intentos de su padre por cuidar de ella.

**= = =**

Akane respiró profundamente mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el agua humeante de la bañera.

—Aaahhhh...

Sintió cómo el agua envolvía todo su cuerpo con calidez, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran casi de inmediato. Cerró los ojos para sentir cómo el calor ascendía por su pecho mientras ella se dejaba caer hasta estar sentada en el fondo de la bañera, con el agua acariciando la base de su cuello.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró al agua. Podía ver su propia imagen reflejada en la superficie, a través de las nubecillas de vapor que lentamente se levantaban sobre el agua. Cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos para intentar atrapar todo el calor que fuera posible. Ya estaba bien de frío por aquel día.

Tomó una bocanada de aquel aire húmedo y tibio e intentó relajarse. Le gustaba sentir el calorcillo y quería disfrutarlo después de un día tan largo y confuso.

No acababa de entender el porqué del fallo que tuvo mientras hacía aquella voltereta. Vagamente recordó una oscura sensación de pánico en su interior, pero no era capaz de discernir de qué se trataba. También en el hospital notó algo parecido, pero no sabía comprender esa sensación. Sin embargo, sabía que aquella segunda vez guardaba alguna relación con la aparición de la chica del pelo rojo. Los pensamientos de Akane se dirigieron entonces hacia aquella chica que se envolvía con una capa negra.

¿De verdad aquella chica había estado en la habitación del hospital, o solo se trataba de un sueño? Parecía una persona rara, aquella chica, aquella tal... ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Ranma —murmuró—. Qué nombre tan raro.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más raro le parecía todo. Esa joven de piel pálida envuelta en una capa oscura, cuyos ojos azules, capaces de atravesarte con la mirada, se escondían bajo una mata pelirroja, y cuyas manos tenían un tacto frío como el hielo... Esa chica tenía un aspecto irreal, tanto que parecía una visión del más allá, un sueño concebido por una mente semiinconsciente.

La joven le pidió que no hablara de ella, y Akane había accedido a ello. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque así su padre no pensaría que estaba loca, razonó. Pero, en cualquier caso, si la chica de verdad estuvo allí, Akane debía estarle agradecida.

Se incorporó y se frotó el hombro con suavidad. Aún le sorprendía la total ausencia de dolor, de un dolor que, mientras estuvo en el hospital, le pareció como su hubiera tenido cientos de agujas clavadas en el brazo. Sin embargo... ya no estaba. Aunque... podría ser una coincidencia...

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, recordó el frío que se había esparcido por la habitación con la mera presencia de Ranma. Era como si la joven hubiera absorbido el calor y hubiera reemplazado la cama por un bloque de hielo. Akane notó cómo se le erizaba el pelo de la cabeza sólo de pensar en ello.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que no era solo un recuerdo. Un escalofrío sacudió todo su cuerpo; estaba sintiendo frío de nuevo. Se frotó con fuerza los brazos para recuperar algo de calor, notando que se le había puesto la carne de gallina.

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio frente a ella —donde hacía unos instantes no había nada— a la chica del hospital. Se levantó de un salto cubriéndose instintivamente con los brazos, olvidándose por completo del frío que tenía.

La joven retiró la capucha que llevaba sobre la cabeza, mostrando su cara una vez más.

—Lo siento, Akane —dijo en voz baja—, pero era la única manera que tenía de hablar a solas contigo.

—¿Pero cómo has...?

—¿...entrado? —concluyó Ranma cruzando los brazos. —No es complicado para mí. Siéntate, no tengas vergüenza.

Akane asintió, atontada; más que sentarse, se cay hacia atrás en el agua. Sentía la urgente necesidad de defenderse, pero algo le decía que eso no era necesario.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Sé mucho sobre ti —respondió Ranma mirando a Akane. —Eres Akane Tendô, la única heredera del de la Escuela Tendô de Artes Marciales, estilo Musabetsu Kakutô. Tienes dieciséis años, hija única. Tu madre murió hace doce años y tu padre te ha criado sin ayuda, enseñándote la tradición en artes marciales de tu familia para que tú puedas continuarla cuando él ya no esté.

Akane tragó saliva. El sudor producido por los nervios empezó a concentrarse en su frente. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica supiera todo eso?

—Lo que has dicho es verdad —dijo Akane levantando las cejas—, pero esa no era mi pregunta.

—Cierto —admitió Ranma—. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Dentro de un momento vendrá tu padre para decirte que quiere hablar contigo, y que me vea no entra dentro de mis planes, así que intentaré ser breve.

—Aha —asintió Akane, sin molestarse en preguntar cómo Ranma podía saber eso.

—Te he estado observando desde hace unos días, Akane —continuó Ranma—. Lo que sé se debe a os he observado a ti y a los que te rodean.

—Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—No quiero nada de ti —respondió, exhalando. Arqueó una ceja, pensativa—. Joder, ojalá tuviera más tiempo.

»Tengo una deuda con tu familia —continuó tras una breve pausa para pensar—, y un deber que cumplir. Estás en peligro, Akane, y mi deber es protegerte de ese peligro.

—¿Peligro? ¿Qué peligro?

—Es una historia larga y ahora no hay tiempo para ello. Hay muchas cosas que he de decirte, pero ahora que estamos frente a frente, no sé por donde empezar. Me tengo que ir, pero me reuniré contigo mañana en el dojo. Quizá sea más fácil si... ¡Éso es...! —añadió tras una corta pausa—. Trae a Sôun contigo. Dile que he venido a saludar.

—Pero... —y antes de que Akane pudiera terminar la frase, Ranma había desaparecido. Parpadeó varias veces por la sorpresa. Llevó su mirada alternativamente de la ventana al lugar que había estado ocupando Ranma. La ventana estaba cerrada, y la puerta no se había abierto. ¿Dónde se había metido Ranma?

Una fina voluta de vapor pasó ante sus ojos; Akane se dio cuenta de que la temperatura del cuarto era templada otra vez. Apretó varias veces seguidas los puños para quitarse el entumecimiento. Entonces, oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—¿Akane? —Era la voz de su padre.

—¿Sí? —respondió con la mirada fija en el lugar en el que Ranma había estado. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa chica?

—Akane, por favor, ven a la mesa —dijo Sôun entreabriendo la puerta. —Te he preparado algo caliente para beber, y me gustaría hablar sobre lo que ha pasado hoy.

—De acuerdo, enseguida voy —contestó.

—Gracias —dijo Sôun, cerrando la puerta a continuación.

Akane mantuvo la mirada quieta, posada en el mismo punto durante unos momentos. Tenía que haber alguna explicación para todo esto.

—Ranma... —murmuró—. Que nombre más raro...

**= = =**

—Veamos —dijo Sôun tras dar un sorbo a su segunda taza de té—, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

—No mucho —admitió. —Me distraje y perdí la atención —dijo con un suspiro. Su padre había adoptado la postura de un profesor; era obvio que una clase magistral era lo que Akane necesitaba.

—Y acabaste por hacerte daño —añadió Sôun, haciendo un solemne movimiento con su cabeza. Habló sin levantar la vista; sus ojos miraban fijamente a su taza. —Fue un fallo muy tonto. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

—No debí distraerme —respondió Akane, mirando también a su taza de té.

—Exacto —acordó Sôun. —No puedes permitirte perder la concentración, Akane. Concentración y disciplina mental son de la mayor importancia.

Akane seguía mirando a su té, dejándose empapar por la clase que su padre había empezado a darle. Ya había escuchado antes esas mismas palabras, muchas veces, y probablemente volvería a escucharlas muchas más. Por un momento sintió un atisbo de furia; no se habría descentrado si no fuera por...

—Papá —dijo de repente, interrumpiéndole.

Él le devolvió una mirada de irritación.

—No he educado a mi hija para que interrumpa a su padre, ni a su maestro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó levantando la vista—, pero he de decirte algo, algo que pasó mientras estaba en la barra. Fue algo que... no pude evitar.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Sôun con curiosidad.

Akane hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Te dice algo el nombre de "Ranma"?

—¡¿Ranma?! —La sorpresa fue visible en los ojos de Sôun por unos instantes—. Hrmmm —gruñó, pensativo, dando otro sorbo a su té—. Ya veo... Ella ha hablado contigo.

—Sí —contestó Akane, bastante confundida—. ¿La conoces?

—Demasiado bien... —admitió con un suspiro—. Demasiado bien...

—¿Quién es?

—Es... una conocida de la familia. Si está aquí, significa...

Sôun se quedó en silencio. Akane lo miró, y vio que en la expresión de su cara se combinaban reflexión y preocupación. Conocía esa expresión; la había visto varias veces, cada vez que ella competía en un campeonato. Él solía lanzarle miradas protectoras durante los campeonatos, y ella se sentía fortalecida bajo aquellas miradas.

Esperó a que su padre hablara, pero éste permanecía en silencio. Pasó un rato hasta que Akane volvió a hablar.

—Ranma quiere que vengas conmigo mañana al dojo.

Sôun asintió con otro gruñido lleno de reflexiones. No parecía sorprendido, pero su expresión era de angustia.

—¿De qué va todo esto? ¡Parece que todos sepan lo que pasa menos yo!

—Akane... —dijo Sôun dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. Si Ranma está aquí, ella puede explicártelo todo. Eso... no me corresponde a mí, mi niña.

—¡No soy una niña! —contestó, irritada—. Lo sabes de sobra.

—Lo sé —se lamentó Sôun—. Ése, mi querida hija, es el problema.

—No te entiendo...

—Lo entenderás —contestó Sôun con tristeza—. Pronto lo entenderás todo... demasiado bien. Mañana iremos y hablaremos con Ranma.

—Está bien —asintió Akane, satisfecha de ver que por fin estaba llegando a algún sitio.

—Pero ahora —continuó Sôun, alargando su brazo para alcanzar la mano de su hija— le darás un beso de buenas noches a tu padre, te acostarás y te dormirás placenteramente.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan, Akane —le interrumpió, mirándola sin enfado ni irritación—. Esta noche no...

Akane miró la mano de su padre y luego a su cara. Arrugas aparecieron en donde antes no las había; su padre parecía haber envejecido diez años en un instante. Ella posó su otra mano sobre la de Sôun.

—De acuerdo —accedió. Se acercó a él, lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó. Esperar un día más no le haría ningún daño. Volviéndose, abandonó la habitación y subió las escaleras, dejando a su padre sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Mi Akane no —murmuró Sôun mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla—. Por favor, no mi pequeña.

Aquella no fue una noche agradable ni para el padre ni para la hija.

**= = =**

—Espera Akane. Déjame ir delante —dijo Sôun, tirando de su hija hacia un lado.

Akane miró a su padre y asintió con la cabeza, apartándose para dejarlo pasar. Él caminó hacia la puerta del dojo y se quedó de pie, completamente inmóvil durante unos segundos, antes de abrir la puerta y acceder al interior.

El dojo estaba frío, bastante más frío que el exterior, lo cual hizo que el aire que exhalaba Sôun tras cada respiración se transformara en nubes de vapor. Caminaba con cuidado, mirando a derecha e izquierda en cada paso que daba. Akane lo acompañaba un par de pasos más atrás, con el brazo de Sôun a modo de barrera a la altura de sus hombros.

—Quédate detrás —le ordenó.

Ella asintió en silencio mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo entraba en tensión. El ver a su padre caminando con tanta precaución le hizo actuar de la misma manera. Era el fruto de varios años de entrenamiento junto a su padre; había aprendido a prestar atención al lenguaje corporal de éste.

La pálida luz de la mañana se filtraba débilmente a través del papel de las puertas que había en el lado opuesto del dojo, pero no llegaban a calentar el suelo de madera. Akane tenía la sensación de estar caminando sobre hielo.

—Hace mucho frío —comentó Akane, mirando a su alrededor. La humedad se había condensado sobre la hoja de una espada que colgaba de la pared. Algunas gotas de agua caían al suelo con ritmo irregular, formando un pequeño charco. Aquel goteo era lo único que rompía el silencio, aumentando su nerviosismo.

—Sí —respondió Sôun, desviando su vista hacia el altar sagrado del dojo, en busca de algo que le permitiera tomar fuerzas. Cuando llegó al centro del dojo, se detuvo y, girando sobre sus pies, gritó:

—¡Muéstrate, Ranma!

Akane se sobresaltó por el repentino grito de su padre. Volviéndose hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, ambos vieron que allí estaba Ranma, envuelta en un manto negro.

Ranma se adentró en el dojo, cerrando la puerta tras ella y, mirando hacia el altar, hizo una reverencia.

—¡No tienes derecho a reverenciar ese altar! —bramó Sôun, con su aliento transformándose en vapor con cada palabra—. ¡No tienes derecho a estar en este dojo!

Akane miraba a su padre, alucinada por su repentina furia. Jamás en su vida había oído ese tono en su padre. Desvió su mirada hacia Ranma, para ver cuál era su reacción. Ésta, por su parte, hincó una rodilla en tierra y se apartó la capucha de la capa, y mirando a través del flequillo que le caía sobre la cara, habló:

—Lo lamento. No quería ofender.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso —gruñó Sôun con desprecio, viendo cómo Ranma apartaba su mirada y la dirigía hacia el suelo.

—Dejo mi vida en tus manos; puedes disponer de ella, si lo deseas —contestó Ranma, bajando la cabeza hasta dejar visible su cuello.

—¡Palabras vacías! —bufó Sôun—. Sabes tan bien como yo que no significan nada.

—El espíritu tiene voluntad —dijo Ranma en voz baja—, pero la carne es débil.

Se hizo el silencio en el dojo mientras Sôun escogía sus palabras. Ranma volvió a levantar la cabeza para buscar la mirada de Sôun.

En la garganta de Akane se amontonaban las preguntas, pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a salir de sus labios. Miró a su padre y luego a Ranma, preguntándose quién sería el primero en romper el tenso silencio.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —preguntó Sôun, por fin.

—He venido para prevenirte.

—¿Prevenirme? ¿De qué? —preguntó, a pesar de conocer la respuesta. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y continuó:

»Antes de contestar, quítate esa capa maltita; está trayendo demasiado frío.

—Cómo quieras —contestó Ranma, asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que se desabrochaba la capa. Se levantó para ponerse de pie. La capa se soltó de su cuello y cayó al suelo, formando a sus pies una especie de charco de negro tejido. Casi de inmediato, el frío pareció desaparecer de la estancia.

Akane miró la capa por un momento, fascinada, antes de mirar de nuevo a Ranma, viendo por primera vez lo que se escondía bajo aquella capa. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la larga katana que Ranma llevaba colgada en la espalda. No acababa de entender cómo una espada tan larga podía quedar tan perfectamente oculta bajo aquella capa.

La estatura de Ranma era un poco menor que la de Akane. Se vestía con una camisa china de seda roja que parecía ser varias tallas superior. Llevaba las mangas recogidas por encima de los codos, mostrando unos brazos que parecían estar en buena forma. Tiró de la cinta de la que colgaba la espada y, pasándola por encima de su cabeza, depositó el arma en el suelo, delante de la capa.

Akane pudo ver un gran dragón tatuado a lo largo del brazo derecho, y por un momento se preguntó cómo una chica tan joven como Ranma había conseguido encontrar a alguien que accediera a tatuarla, aunque este pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Del mismo modo que la camisa, Ranma llevaba unos sencillos pantalones de seda. Sin embargo, iba descalza, y sus pálidos pies, al mismo tiempo que eran de apariencia delicada, transmitían una imagen vigorosa.

Akane percibió firmeza en la postura de Ranma. La gracia con la que se movía le hizo pensar por un instante en las dotes para la lucha de aquella chica. Sintió un repentino deseo de entrenar con ella y ver qué tal se le daba.

Ranma miró a Akane, adivinando por la mirada en qué estaba pensando Akane. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, a la cual Akane correspondió con otra sonrisa, casi sin darse cuenta.

De la nuca de Ranma se desprendía una gruesa trenza de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Estaba sucia y apelmazada, pero, sin embargo, lo que de verdad llamaba la atención de Akane era el color radiante que se asomaba bajo la suciedad.

Lo cierto es que Ranma iba bastante sucia, cubierta de polvo y de barro seco. Sus ojos, aquellas dos órbitas de vibrantes colores azul y blanco, parecían brillar en contraste con su polvoriento rostro. _"¿Qué clase de chica descuida tanto su higiene?"_ se preguntaba Akane. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Ranma tenía sus ojos puestos sobre ella. Ranma se había dado cuenta de que Akane la observaba. Como avergonzada, Akane apartó la mirada.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Sôun.

—¿Y bien, qué? —preguntó Ranma, viendo su atención apartada de Akane.

—¿De qué has venido a prevenirnos?

—De los Cazadores —contestó Ranma con tono de obviedad—. Saben de la existencia de la sucesora de los Tendô, y la están buscando.

—¿Cazadores? —preguntó Akane, siendo ignorada.

—¿Cómo lo han conseguido? —dijo Sôun dando pasos sin rumbo. Su preocupación era visible en su cara y en sus movimientos.

Akane miró de cerca de su padre por primera vez desde que Ranma apareciera en el dojo. Su tensión y su nerviosismo eran evidentes. También ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa; nunca antes había visto a su padre tan intimidado. Le preocupaba ver a su padre —al hombre que representaba en la vida de Akane la quinta columna de su fuerza— tan desconcentrado. Ella quería ayudar de alguna manera, pero no sabía qué hacer.

—No lo sé —respondió Ranma—. Sus técnicas son cada vez más sofisticadas. No sé en qué consisten más de la mitad de los chismes que usan para localizarme.

—Entonces... ¡si sabes que te están siguiendo...! —dijo Sôun mirando a Ranma de nuevo— ¡¿por qué has venido aquí?! ¿Pretendes que atraerlos para que se echen sobre Akane?

—¡Pero atraer ¿a quién?! —gruñó Akane, molesta por ver que se estaba quedando fuera de la conversación.

—No tengo otra opción —contestó Ranma—. Aunque me mantuviera alejada, acabarían encontrándola. Tiene más posibilidades si está conmigo que si no lo está.

Sôun bufó:

—La historia me sugiere todo lo contrario.

—Pero... ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁIS HABLANDO VOSOTROS DOS?! —gritó Akane, frustrada. Estaba harta de que la ignorasen.

—Dile quien eres —dijo Sôun con tono de derrota. Ranma se giró hacia Akane con una respetuosa reverencia.

—Soy Ranma Saotome —dijo, manteniendo arqueado el cuerpo—, del clan de los Saotome.

—¿El clan de los Saotome? —preguntó Akane, perpleja.

—Durante casi novecientos años, tu familia y la mía han tenido un enemigo común. No sabemos bien de quién se trata, pero nos buscan, y no tienen piedad. No sé cómo han conseguido encontrarte, pero debo sacarte de aquí antes de que ellos lleguen.

—Debes estar de coña, ¿no? —contestó Akane, rotunda—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

—Sé que es difícil de entender, Akane, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos salir de aquí, lejos. Tu familia y tú estáis en peligro mientras te quedes aquí. Aún no eres capaz de enfrentarse a esa gente.

—¡No puedo irme! —respondió Akane, notablemente enfadada—. Tengo un campeonato la semana que viene, sin mencionar las clases del instituto. ¿Acaso piensas que voy a irme y a echarlo todo a rodar solo porque tú lo digas?

—No te será fácil convencer a mi hija —dijo Sôun.

—No esperaba menos —respondió Ranma—, considerando quién es su sensei. ¡Akane!, no tienes posibilidades frente a los Cazadores. No importa lo bien entrenada que creas estar; _no_ es suficiente.

—Primero intentas mangonearme, ¿y ahora insultas a mi padre? —Akane estaba visiblemente irritada—. No tengo porqué aguantar ésto. ¡Me voy! —añadió, acompañando sus palabras con una sacudida al aire de sus manos—. Y no te preocupes por mí —dijo señalando a Ranma—. Soy buena en artes marciales. ¡No voy a huir de un combate! ¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma!

Diciendo esto, giró sobre sus talones y salió del dojo, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ella con bastante violencia. El golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en el dojo, seguido de un breve silencio que fue roto por Ranma cuando Sôun se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Vaya genio! Podría ser un problema.

—Aún tratándose de ti, habría esperado que tuvieras más tacto con la personalidad de mi hija —dijo Sôun, con tono seco—. Supongo que aún no has aprendido nada de eso.

Ranma tensó los músculos, mostrando su puño apretado.

—Habría sido más fácil si no te hubieras dedicado a quitar importancia a mis palabras. ¿Acaso quieres que muera tu hija?

—¿_Cómo_ te atreves? —chilló Sôun, acercándose peligrosamente a Ranma. Sin embargo se detuvo, haciendo un esfuerzo para apartar su ira. Respirando profundamente, continuó en un tono más suave cuidadosamente escogido—. Te recuerdo que estás en mi dojo, ¡en mi casa! Teniendo en cuenta todo de lo que eres responsable, ¡_debes_ guardarme respeto!

—Lo siento —dijo Ranma en voz baja, relajando su postura. Dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza levemente hacia delante—. Quiero sobreponerme a lo que ocurrió. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que he dicho es verdad; no importa si Akane lo cree o no.

—No eres el único que se arrepiente, Ranma —dijo, melancólico, mientras se acercaba al altar—. No pasa un solo día sin que desee poder volver atrás para cambiar lo que pasó aquel día. Sé que mi propia terquedad no fue ninguna ayuda, pero... —continuó en voz baja, hablando más para sí mismo que para Ranma— nunca podré perdonarte lo que ocurrió... Nunca.

—Lo único que quiero... —Ranma se interrumpió al ver que los hombros de Sôun acompañaban sus sollozos.

—No quiero que ahora vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Yo he aprendido de mi error —dijo Sôun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Sólo puedo rezar para que tú también lo hayas hecho. Cuida de mi hija, Ranma, o te haré desear no haber oído nunca el nombre de Tendô.

—Prometo hacerlo —contestó solemnemente—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para tenerla a salvo de los Cazadores. Será más fácil si puedo ser su amiga; necesito que confíe en mí. Te lo ruego: no se lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

—Ojalá no necesitara amigas como tú —dijo Sôun, con un sollozo incontrolado—. Habría sido mejor que no hubieras venido.

Dicho ésto, Sôun se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, siguiendo el camino que había hecho su hija. Ranma miró como se iba, y se quedó de pie, a solas y en silencio durante unos momentos, antes de recoger su espada y su capa. Se colgó la espada al hombro otra vez y tiró de la capa, la cual rodeó su brazo y trepó por él hasta posarse sobre sus hombros, envolviéndola y cubriendo todo su cuerpo de nuevo.

Otra vez cubierta de negro, con aquella expresión sombría en el rostro, se quedó de pie un momento en el interior del dojo, cuyo aire volvía a ser frío, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

—No fallaré —susurró, echando una última mirada al altar por encima de su hombro—. No otra vez...

**= = =**

La cálida tonalidad del sol poniente teñía la residencia Tendô en tonos anaranjados. Aquel calor vespertino parecía ralentizar a personas, plantas y animales mientras el ajetreo del día daba paso a la tranquila noche.

Sin embargo, había una persona a la que no parecía importarle la llegada de la noche. Akane gruñía furiosa mientras descargaba una serie de patadas sobre el maniquí de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa tal Ranma a entrar en su vida pidiéndole que lo abandonara todo y que se apartara de su padre? Durante años había entrenado aprendiendo de su padre el estilo de la familia. Cuando su padre muriera, ella se haría cargo de la dirección de la escuela. Siempre se había imaginado que haría eso; no permitiría que ningún desconocido irrumpiera en su vida y lo echara todo a perder.

Con un grito, dirigió una patada alta a la cabeza del maniquí; la cabeza se partió con un ruido sordo y cayó rodando al la hierba del patio.

Se arrodilló para recoger la cabeza. "_Ya me he cargado otro maniqu_". El ruido de estudiantes entrenando dentro del dojo le recordó que no debía interrumpir para tomar otro maniquí.

Entrenar... Eso era lo que había hecho toda su vida. "_¿Entrenar para qué?_" Su padre parecía muy interesado en que aprendiera la técnica de la familia. Akane sabía que su padre quería que ella se encargara de dar las clases cuando él ya no fuera capaz, pero ¿era esa la única razón? ¿O sabía que Ranma iba a venir? ¿Había estado intentando prepararla para eso durante todos estos años?

El campeonato regional era dentro de tres días. Se había estado entrenando duramente, más de lo habitual en estos casos. Su padre quería que ganara para mostrar a todo el mundo que la escuela Tendô era la mejor, lo cual haría que la gente quisiera asistir a ella.

Ese había sido su objetivo, su meta, pero ¿luego qué más? ¿Otro campeonato, y otro más tras el siguiente? ¿De verdad quería pasarse la vida haciendo eso? Aún no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que quería estar junto a su padre. La necesidad de fuerza y de protección del hogar era lo que la empujaba. Ese era el motivo de su entrenamiento; no era por los campeonatos ni por el prestigio, sino por ayudar al hogar.

Se acordó de Ranma sonriéndole en el dojo. Una vagabunda mugrienta y cubierta de barro. Akane se preguntó si Ranma había tenido alguna vez un hogar que defender, y rápidamente supuso que no. Entonces ¿por qué había visto Akane tan fuerte determinación en aquellos brillantes ojos azules? Ella misma había sentido determinación en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. Determinación para ganar a sus adversarios. Determinación para demostrar a su padre que era capaz de hacer todo lo que él la creía capaz de hacer (y más aún).

Sin embargo, no era capaz de recordar ninguna sensación comparable a la profundidad e intensidad de la voluntad que aquella mañana había percibido en un solo instante en los ojos de Ranma. Nunca se había sentido tan decidida a hacer algo como Ranma, aparentemente, lo estaba acerca de la supuesta amenaza que estaba a punto de ser revelada.

Siempre se había esforzado en probar su valía ante su padre, pero sabía que en realidad nunca había necesitado hacerlo, pues su padre jamás había dudado de ella, jamás había cuestionado su habilidad. Si él le decía que hiciera algo, Akane lo hacía, y aunque no saliera a la primera, no necesitaba intentarlo mucho hasta que finalmente lo conseguía. La única vez que había visto a su padre dudar acerca de sus habilidades había sido... esa misma mañana, mientras Sôun hablaba con Ranma.

Akane apretó el puño. En aquel momento no se dio cuenta, pero había sido la primera vez que su padre no confiaba plenamente en ella.

Aquel pensamiento la horrorizó y cautivó a un tiempo. Si su padre no la consideraba capaz, ¿qué implicaba eso respecto a su nivel como practicante de artes marciales? Pero por otro lado... si su padre cuestionaba sus habilidades, eso significaba que Akane se enfrentaba a un _desafío_, y eso era algo a lo que Akane no se podía resistir.

Su mente se movía alrededor de lo que Ranma había dicho aquella mañana. Había muchas preguntas sin contestar alrededor de esa tal Ranma, muchas cosas que Akane no sabía.

De pronto, sintió otra vez ganas de enfrentarse a Ranma en un entrenamiento. Akane miró por encima del hombro hacia el dojo, casi esperando que Ranma estuviera allí de pie, como solía hacer. Pero allí no había nadie.

Resignada, colocó la cabeza del maniquí en su sitio y se dirigió hacia la casa. La furia de hacía unos minutos había dejado paso a una candente curiosidad que se cernía sobre ella como una sombra que se negaba a desaparecer.

Ranma tenía algo extraño, innatural. Su mera presencia absorbía el calor del lugar en que se encontrara, pero al mismo tiempo, el aire a su alrededor resultaba cargante. Este recuerdo hizo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran, al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío sobre su piel.

Incluso cuando Ranma estaba cerca, parecía que sólo estaba medio presente, como si fuera a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De hecho, ya había mostrado esa capacidad en dos ocasiones.

Akane no podía distinguir el qué, pero había algo fuera de lo común en aquella chica. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para dar solución al rompecabezas que se había presentado ante ella. Sonriendo para sí misma, decidió que un baño caliente le daría el tiempo que necesitaba para pensar.

**= = =**

El suave sonido del goteo era lo único que acompañaba a Akane en su relax dentro del agua. Estiró las piernas dejando que sobresalieran de la superficie del agua mientras su cabeza descansaba apoyada en el borde de la bañera con los ojos cerrados, notando cómo el agua envolvía su cuerpo.

Su mente intentaba moverse entre todas las novedades que se le habían presentado, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Estaba soñando despierta, pensando en la sonrisita que Ranma le había dedicado en el dojo.

—Enfréntate a mí —le decía Ranma—. Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Akane se encogió al recordarse a sí misma chillando con una rabieta como la de un crío pequeño. No era forma de comportarse para un guerrero. La vergüenza la hizo enrojecer.

Un escalofrío la hizo salir de su sueño; otra vez podía sentir aquella aguda sensación de frío invadiendo la estancia. Abrió los ojos, escudriñando la habitación a través del vapor.

—Eres difícil de encontrar a solas —dijo la voz de Ranma—. El baño es el único momento en el que puedo reunirme contigo en privado sin que estés destruyendo algo.

Akane frunció el ceño. La curiosidad que había sentido hasta hacía un momento quedó apartada por la irritación que le produjo tan acertada (aunque poco delicada) observación.

—No nos pongamos melodramáticas ahora —contestó Akane, intentando sin éxito zafarse de la burla de Ranma—. ¿No tienes ningún aviso de muerte esta vez?

—Pensé que estaría bien olvidarse un poco de las formalidades —respondió Ranma—. Tu padre parece apreciarlo más que tú. Quería mostrarte mi auténtico yo.

—Antes no pareció apreciarte mucho, ni a ti ni a tu formalidad —comentó Akane, inclinándose sobre el borde de la bañera—. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?

—Es una historia muy, muy larga, Akane —contestó con una exhalación—. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de ello durante el viaje.

—Pareces muy convencida de que me voy a ir contigo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a poder hacer frente a lo que se me presente? ¡Si ni siquiera va a pasar nada!

—La confianza siempre fue mi fuerza —admitió Ranma con una sonrisa torcida—. Siento haber sido tan grosera. No pretendía menospreciarte; te pido disculpas.

»Es justo que te cuente más cosas sobre mí y sobre tu familia. Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que irse es, de momento, la mejor opción.

—Me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejarme participar en el gran secreto —dijo Akane amargamente—. Parece que todos sepan lo que pasa menos yo.

—Antes de eso, quiero preguntarte algo muy importante.

—¿El qué?

—¿Te importa si me uno a ti ahí adentro? Hace años que no me doy un buen baño caliente.

Akane pestañeó; la pregunta la pilló fuera de juego. Miró la cara polvorienta de Ranma y fue incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa.

—No, no me importa. Tengo algo de jabón aquí.

**= = =**

Akane seguía sentada, en silencio, mientras Ranma se frotaba con la espuma del jabón para retirar las capas de porquería que cubrían su cuerpo.

Ranma tarareaba una canción mientras acometía la faena, tomándose tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación y del olor del jabón sobre la piel y del champú en su cabello. Mientras se lavaba, mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad, y no parecía tener prisa por acabar.

Akane no reconocía la música, pero sonreía al escucharla. Parecía una canción feliz, casi de origen fantástico, y hacía fuerte contraste con la fría seriedad que Ranma había mostrado en anteriores ocasiones. Pronto el tarareo se convirtió en un silbido que en algunos momentos se salía del tono, cosa que no parecía importar a Ranma. Para no molestarla, Akane prefirió pasar por alto las partes desafinadas.

Akane pudo ver más de cerca el cuerpo de Ranma mientras éste se aseaba. Bajo aquella suciedad, la piel de Ranma era clara y suave, aunque desgraciadamente estaba marcada por docenas de cicatrices, tantas que Akane perdió la cuenta en cuanto Ranma se movió. Además de las cicatrices, su cuerpo estaba decorado con varios tatuajes; una mezcla de estilos japonés y otros que no pudo reconocer. Akane sintió algo de envidia por la figura de Ranma, a la vez que cierta irritación al pensar en cómo Ranma se había dejado estropear semejante cuerpo a base de tatuajes.

Pudo reconocer unos pocos tatuajes —dragones, caras, kanji— pero otros no. Su curiosidad fue en aumento hasta que se sintió suficientemente confiada como para dejar escapar las preguntas que llevaba en su interior.

A Akane le pareció que Ranma estaba tardando una eternidad en asearse, pero ésta parecía satisfecha con la limpieza que se había hecho, y se tiró por encima una palangana de agua fría para retirar los restos de jabón y champú.

—¡Brrrr... frío! —exclamó Ranma, sacudiendo la cabeza de adelante a atrás. Gotas de agua fría salieron volando en todas direcciones con cada sacudida de su cabello; algunas mojaron a Akane, pero ésta estaba demasiado preocupada en otras cosas como para darse cuenta de ello.

Ranma se puso de pie y caminó hacia la bañera, dedicando una sonrisa a Akane mientras se introducía en el agua.

—Perdona por hacerte esperar.

—Te has dado una buena lavada —respondió Akane con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Gracias —dijo Ranma con sinceridad—. No tengo muchas ocasiones para asearme.

Ranma se hundió en el agua hasta la altura del cuello. Con la cabeza a ras del agua, cerró los ojos dejando que una expresión de éxtasis decorase su cara. "_Tiene una cara muy bonita_", pensó Akane. Lástima que aquella cicatriz de la mejilla estropeara una cara que pudo ser preciosa.

La habitación estaba sumida en el silencio. Ranma estaba inmóvil y Akane la miraba, esperando para algún comentario o alguna señal que le permitiera comenzar con las preguntas. Finalmente, su curiosidad pudo más que ella y, suavemente, se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahem...

Ranma abrió un ojo desviándolo hacia Akane.

—Mmmh?

—Ehm... decías que me ibas a contar algo sobre mi familia —tanteó Akane, ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Ah! Lo siento —respondió incorporándose—. Me había olvidado de lo maravillosamente bien que sienta un baño. Un buen baño caliente es bueno para el alma ¿no te parece?

—Ssssupongo... —contestó Akane, dubitativa—. Para mí se trata de una agradable rutina.

Ranma le sonrió, y Akane se puso colorada, con un repentino sentimiento de estupidez por no saber apreciar algo de lo que Ranma había disfrutado tanto. En cualquier caso, aquel incómodo momento pasó y Ranma empezó a hablar, con gran alivio para Akane.

—Bueno, comprendo tu curiosidad. Yo también lo sería en tu lugar.

»Hay tanto que puedo contarte... que es difícil decidir por donde empezar. Aunque... —se detuvo Ranma, mirando a Akane, quien aún la estaba observando— ...pareces más interesada en mí que en tu familia.

—Lo... lo siento —tartamudeó, sintiéndose sorprendida. Akane apartó la mirada—. No pretendía molestarte.

—No pasa nada —contestó Ranma con una suave risita—. No me importa. Supongo que no es frecuente ver un cuerpo con tan buen aspecto como el mío —continuó, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa—, aunque suelen ser los chicos los que miran, no las chicas.

—¡No es eso —desmintió Akane con irritación, a la vez que salpicaba a Ranma con la mano.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... —contestó Ranma, sacudiendo la mano para quitar importancia al asunto, mostrando otra vez una sonrisa afable—. Solo lo decía para hacerte rabiar.

—¡Hay que ver...! —se picó Akane—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

—A mí también me llamaría la atención —remarcó Ranma mirándose a sí misma—, si no fuera porque lo veo todos los días. Bueno... ¿por dónde empiezo?

»Mi padre... —dijo por fin, girándose hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba Akane— está aquí.

Ranma se apartó el pelo sobre un hombro, mostrando una pequeña cara tatuada en la espalda, justo en la base del cuello. De nuevo se volvió hacia Akane.

—Murió protegiéndome, y desde entonces vigila mi retaguardia.

—¿Murió por ti? —preguntó Akane, sorprendida por la nobleza de tal acto—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Genma —contestó retirando el pelo sobre su hombro—. Fue mi mejor amigo, y mi peor pesadilla; todo en uno.

—¿Tu peor pesadilla? —preguntó Akane, sin llegar a entender cómo alguien que moría para proteger a su hija podía ser una mala persona. Por un momento se imagino a su padre dando la vida por ella; no le resultó difícil imaginarse a su padre actuando de tal manera, lo cual le hizo sentirse orgullosa de él.

—Sí, bueno... me salvó unas cuantas veces, eso lo reconozco —dijo, sin darle mucha importancia—. Lo que pasa es que me metió en _muchas_ más situaciones incómodas que de las que me sac

—Deberías guardarle más respeto —se quejó Akane—. Te salvó la vida; deberías estarle agradecida.

—¡Oh! Y se lo agradezco, por supuesto que sí —contestó Ranma—. No me malinterpretes. Lo quería, y daría cualquier cosa por volver a verlo. No creo que recordar todas las estupideces que hizo sea una falta de respeto. Sencillamente, él era así.

Akane intentó buscar la lógica de tal afirmación.

Ranma la miró un momento, sonriendo por lo absurdo que resultaba todo.

—Mi padre era un hombre raro. Tenía mucha dedicación a las artes marciales. Creo que tu padre y él tienen mucho en común.

»Mira —dijo Ranma señalando al dragón de brillante color rojo que serpenteaba a lo largo su brazo derecho desde el hombro hasta casi el codo—. Este es _Garyoutensei_. Lo llevo desde que murió mi padre.

—¿Qué significa?

—_Garyoutensei_ es mi espada —dijo Ranma señalando a sus pertenencias por encima del hombro—. Mi padre me la dio cuando murió, y me dijo que debía permanecer junto a ella durante toda mi vida.

—"¿Añadir ojos a un dragón?"... Curioso nombre para una espada.

—Me dijo que se la quitó a un dragón —explicó Ranma—. Le gustaba dar toques de dramatismo.

—Ya veo... y de tal palo, tal astilla —observó Akane. Ranma correspondió con una sonrisa a la puntilla de Akane.

—Según la historia que me contó, él hizo un trato con el espíritu de un dragón. Le pidió ser el mejor experto en artes marciales del mundo, y el espíritu le concedió su deseo. Como compensación, el dragón le ordenó que se llevara la espada, y que la llevara siempre consigo. Se convertiría en el legado de la familia. Le pareció un trato bastante bueno, así que tomó la espada y el trato fue cerrado.

—¡Vaya historia! —dijo Akane, sumida en el romanticismo que envolvía a la historia—. Parece que tu padre era un guerrero de verdad.

—Yo creo —continuó Ranma— que la verdadera historia es algo distinta. Yo creo que pagó una fortuna por ella; que se la compró a algún mercader en un momento de total euforia etílica. Le gustaba mucho beber.

Akane miró a Ranma con amargura. Ranma levantó las manos con gesto apaciguador.

»Pero... siempre quise recordar la historia, de modo que me tatué el espíritu del dragón en el brazo.

Ranma se levantó sobre sus rodillas hasta que su cintura se elevó sobre la superficie del agua y se señaló el estómago.

»...y esto es un signo que me fue dado la última vez que conté la historia de cómo conseguí a _Garyoutensei_.

Sobre una gran cicatriz que cruzaba el vientre de Ranma horizontalmente había un pequeño kanji.

—TEN... —leyó Akane, mirando el kanji—. ¿Por qué ese kanji?

—"¡Un guerrero invencible serás!" —citó Ranma con acento extraño a la vez que hacía un ademán ostentoso—. Me dieron esta marca hace bastante tiempo. Se supone que está ahí para protegerme.

—¿Y funciona?

—Me picó durante un tiempo después de ponérmela, pero no parece eso me haya sido de mucha ayuda.

—Me alegro de que te lo tomes con buen humor —observó Akane mientras se frotaba la sien derecha.

—Es importante tener sentido del humor —respondió serenamente. Volvió a sentarse en el fondo de la bañera—. Más de lo que puedas creer.

—Supongo... —admitió Akane, mirando el kanji a través de la superficie del agua—. Tú, de verdad eres... una guerrera... ¿no?

—Sí —asintió con expresión seria—. Lo soy.

—¿Y cómo...? —se detuvo Akane, considerando su pregunta—. ¿Cómo es eso de ser una guerrera?

Tras pensarlo un poco, Ranma dijo:

—Mi padre siempre solía decir: "El camino de un verdadero experto en artes marciales consiste en lidiar con el peligro". Supongo que eso lo resume bastante bien.

Akane no dijo nada; se quedó mirando el agua mientras asimilaba las palabras de Ranma.

—Sé lo que quieres —continuó Ranma tras unos instantes; miró a Akane y ésta levantó la cabeza para devolver la mirada—. Quieres ser una guerrera. Quieres luchar, mostrarte a ti misma y al mundo que eres fuerte, que puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Quieres "lidiar con el peligro".

—Sí —respondió Akane en voz baja—. Quiero mostrar al mundo de lo que soy capaz.

Ranma se inclinó hacia delante para acercarse a Akane. Acercando la boca al oído de Akane, como si fuera a contarle n secreto, susurró:

—Entonces ven conmigo. Serás más fuerte de lo que jamás te hayas imaginado.

Ranma se retiró hacia atrás sin quitar la vista de Akane, inclinándose sobre el borde de la bañera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando vio la reacción de Akane.

La vista de Akane se fijó en el infinito y su boca se secó al oír la oferta de Ranma. Tragando saliva, se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón.

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya contigo? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

Ranma suspiró. De su cara había desaparecido todo rastro de sonrisa. Sus ojos cambiaron; su brillo desapareció, y aquellas perlas azules se parecieron envejecer en el mismo momento en que Akane formuló la pregunta.

—Hace calor, aquí. Debería salir —comentó Ranma.

—¡Espera! —insistió Akane, sujetando a Ranma por el brazo—. Dímelo, por favor. No quiero quedarme envuelta en dudas.

Ranma la miró con profunda tristeza. Durante unos largos segundos no dijo nada. Finalmente habló:

—Akane, si no te vas de aquí, morirás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

—No eres lo bastante fuerte como para salvarte por ti misma —afirmó Ranma con voz determinante.

—Pero, ¿_cómo_ puedes saber eso? —insistió Akane, apretando el brazo de Ranma—. Desde el primer momento has estado diciéndome que moriré si me quedo aquí, ¡pero no me has dicho _por qu_!

—Tu madre era como tú. Tu padre y ella vivían juntos en Okinawa. Me aparecí ante ellos del mismo modo que lo he hecho contigo y le expliqué a tu madre que debía irse conmigo.

—¿Conociste a mi madre? —preguntó Akane con lo ojos muy abiertos. Su mano dejó de agarrar el brazo de Ranma y cayó dentro del agua.

"_¿Qué edad tiene Ranma?_"

Ranma asintió con tristeza.

—No quiso irse. Estaba orgullosa de su fuerza y creyó que sería capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera que la desafiara, pero estaba equivocaba.

»Vinieron de noche, en manada —siguió Ranma—, y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella se estaba enfrentando a cuatro de ellos. Intenté ayudarla, pero fue demasiado tarde. Murió antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Sabía que le había fallado —dijo, endureciendo la voz al rememorar tan dolorosos recuerdos—, así que hice lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla; escondí a su pequeña para que no pudieran encontrarla.

»Tu padre no volvió a hablarme desde entonces, pero al menos me hizo caso cuando le dije que se marchara de Okinawa. Al menos, eso lo entendió. Eso ocurrió hace doce años, y ahora aquella pequeña niña se ha convertido en una joven mujer.

»Él me odia por no haber sido capaz de salvar a tu madre, pero desde aquel día aprendió a escuchar mis advertencias. Le dije que volvería a por ti si conseguían localizarte. Aunque ha sabido esconderte bien, tengo suerte por haberte encontrado yo primero.

—Mi madre... —susurró Akane, llevándose una mano delante de la boca, abierta por el duro golpe. No recordaba mucho de su madre; solo tenía cuatro años cuando su madre murió. Tan solo recordaba su cara, su sonriente cara. Akane pudo imaginarse esa misma cara mostrando el amargo gesto de la agonía en el momento en que su madre fue asesinada.

—Era una mujer muy bella, una mujer maravillosa —dijo Ranma en voz baja, viendo cómo la pena invadía el rostro de Akane—. Era fuerte, virtuosa, orgullosa... pero su orgullo fue su perdición, Akane, y es por eso por lo que ahora debes tragarte el tuyo propio... por el momento.

—¿Pudiste haber salvado a mi madre? —preguntó mirando a Ranma a través de las lágrimas que vertían sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Si pudiera dar mi vida para que ella pudiera vivir, lo haría sin dudarlo, Akane —respondió Ranma mirando fijamente a Akane—, pero no puedo hacerlo. Lo que puedo hacer es evitar que se repita la historia. Depende de ti. No puedo elegir por ti.

—Soy experta en artes marciales. ¡No voy a huir sin más!

—Tendrás oportunidades para hacer justicia más adelante —dijo Ranma mirando el agua—, pero necesitar aprender más cosas sobre tu enemigo. Si te enfrentas a ellos ahora, morirás. Una muerte sin sentido, como la de tu madre.

—Enséñame más cosas sobre ellos —digo Akane con tono seguro; no era una simple petición.

—Lo haré, Akane —respondió, tomando la mano de Akane—. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber.

Akane se mordió el labio y apretó la mano de Ranma. Las muchas preguntas que hacía unos momentos le parecían tan importantes ahora le resultaban insignificantes, oscurecidas por el peso de la verdad que acababa de serle revelada.

No quería creer lo que Ranma le había contado, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que todo era verdad. Al infierno con el entrenamiento. Al infierno con los campeonatos. Al infierno con el dojo, los estudiantes, su hogar. Nada de eso importaba ya. Los responsables de la muerte de su madre estaban por ahí, en algún sitio, y se lo haría pagar. Les devolvería un dolor mil veces superior al que ella había soportado durante doce largos años.

Para Akane, había llegado el momento de partir.

* * *

天 T E N

humano. ya. com / sp-TEN

_(Para acceder la web de TEN en castellano tenéis que eliminar los espacios y cambiar el guión " - " por "guión de subrayado")._


	3. 2: El Diente de Dragón

**天 T E N**

Un fanfic basado en Ranma 1/2

escrito por R. E.

traducido por karburator

e ilustrado por Irka

**CAPÍTULO ****SEGUNDO**

**"El Diente de Dragón"**

_(Título original: The Dragon's Tooth)_

* * *

Akane caminaba calle abajo varios pasos por detrás de Ranma. El peso de la mochila sobre sus hombros dificultaba su avance. Miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro mientras caminaba, viendo cómo la silueta de su casa se hacía cada vez más pequeña en el horizonte con cada paso que daba. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que parecía crecer cuanto más se adentraba en lo desconocido.

Miró de nuevo hacia adelante, a Ranma. La mata de pelo rojo era lo único que no quedaba envuelto por el manto negro que se confundía perfectamente en la negrura. ¿Por qué estaba siguiendo a esta desconocida en la oscuridad? ¿Por qué estaba dejando atrás la única vida que había conocido siguiendo a una persona que había conocido tan sólo un día antes?

Con un suspiro, Akane intentó desterrar las raíces de duda e incertidumbre que invadían su mente, una mente que hacía apenas una hora estaba sembrada con las fértiles semillas de la venganza, la justicia y la gloria.

—¿Ranma? —la llamó, intentando apartar su cabeza de tales asuntos.

—¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa? —respondió Ranma bajando el ritmo y girando la cabeza.

—Me gustaría hablar... —dijo Akane, avanzando un par de pasos para alcanzar a Ranma.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó mirando a Akane cuando ésta la hubo alcanzado.

—Bueno... —se interrumpió Akane. Tenía tantas preguntas que era difícil centrarse en un punto concreto. Tras pensarlo un momento, se decidió por el más acuciante—. Quiero saber más sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mi? —preguntó la otra, levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¡Todo! —contestó Akane, apenas pudiendo contener su curiosidad—. No eres como otras personas que he conocido. Pareces saber mucho sobre mí, y yo apenas se nada sobre ti.

—Mmmmhh —dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros. Volviendo la vista hacia delante, continuó—. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—¿De donde vienes? —empezó Akane, abriendo la caja de las preguntas—. ¿Cuál es la historia de esa capa tuya? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cómo...?

—¡Más despacio, más despacio! —la interrumpió, levantando una mano para pedir silencio—. Soy de un lugar bastante cercano a aquí, pero ya no existe; desapareció hace algunos años.

—¡Qué lástima! —comentó Akane—. ¿Por qué?

—Los tiempos cambian...

—Entonces, ¿dónde vives?

—En cualquier lugar al que me lleven mis pies, supongo —contestó Ranma, lanzando su mirada hacia la oscuridad.

Akane sopesó ésto último unos momentos mientras caminaban en silencio.

—¿Estudias? ¿Vas a clase? —preguntó por fin Akane. Ranma dio un traspié; la pregunta la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Miró a Akane con cara de total y absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Akane se puso a la defensiva.

—Nunca me lo habían preguntado —dijo Ranma mostrando una sonrisa—. Es una buena pregunta.

—¡Perdona! —se picó Akane—. No pensaba que fuera una pregunta tan fuera de lo común.

—En tal caso, no —respondió, aún sonriendo—. No estudio. Soy algo mayor para eso.

Akane entrecerró los ojos, lanzando una mirada crítica a Ranma.

—¿Qué edad tienes, entonces?

—La suficiente como para no tener que ir al instituto —contestó con un brillo en el ojo—. Dejémoslo estar.

Akane miró hacia la calle apartando su vista de Ranma. Los pasos de Akane era lo único que rompía el silencio que se hizo entre ambas.

—¡Qué suerte! —comentó Akane tras unos instantes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma, volviendo a mirar a Akane.

—¡Ojalá yo no tuviera que ir a clase!

—Yo no lo diría tan a la ligera.

—Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes que ir.

Ranma rió entre dientes.

—Probablemente... Bueno, dentro de poco estarás lo bastante ocupada como para no preocuparte por el instituto.

—Supongo —acordó Akane sin mucho convencimiento.

»De todas formas, ¿por qué me persiguen esos Cazadores?

—No estoy segura —admitió Ranma—. Aún no he sido capaz de imaginarme el porqué.

—Pero _tiene_ que haber algún motivo.

—Seguro que lo hay —asintió Ranma—. Cuando consiga averiguarlo serás la primera en saberlo.

—Eso no me supone un gran alivio —suspiró Akane—. He estado pensado mucho sobre éso. Cuando resulta que hay un montón de gente persiguiéndote, es difícil no preguntarse el porqué, ¿sabes?

—Puedo imaginármelo —dijo Ranma—. Pero no te preocupes. Voy a enseñarte a cuidar de ti misma.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

—¿Llegar? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Akane con impaciencia. La falta de respuestas empezaba a serle molesta.

—A una colina cerca de aquí —contestó—. Allí hay un campo de entrenamiento, y tengo un regalito para ti cuando lleguemos.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó Akane, viendo crecer considerablemente su interés.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos —dijo Ranma mostrando aquella sonrisa traviesa—. Es una sorpresa.

—Eso no me dice mucho... —apuntó Akane, dejando escapar un suspiro.

**= = =**

La luna brillaba allá, en lo alto del cielo. Su largo paseo nocturno por las alturas estaba a punto de acabar. Una fina niebla tintaba el valle de un tono grisáceo. La humedad del suelo provocó un escalofrío a Akane; mientras dormía se había deslizado sobre la hierba.

Finas gotas de agua se desprendían de las hojas de los árboles con cada ráfaga de viento, cayendo algunas de ellas al suelo. Una de ellas fue a caer justo en la nariz de Akane, sacándola de su sueño.

—¿Mmeh? —gimió mientras se incorporaba. Parpadeó varias veces con los ojos medio abiertos, mirando a su alrededor.

—Casi es de día. —La voz de Ranma llegó flotando hasta sus oídos, haciéndola dirigir la mirada hacia donde ésta estaba.

Ranma estaba sentada cerca, mirando cómo ardía una pequeña hoguera. Akane parpadeó de nuevo para despejarse los ojos.

—No quería haberme dormido —dijo bostezando.

—No pasa nada —respondió Ranma—. Nos hemos dado una buena caminata. Creo que, de momento, estamos seguras aquí. Puedes seguir descansando si quieres.

—Creo que estoy despejada —dijo, alargando los brazos—. Y tú ¿qué tal?

Ranma miró un momento a Akane. Las vacilantes llamas de la hoguera iluminaron tenuemente su cara. La mirada de aquella cara resultaba intensa en un primer momento; los azules ojos de Ranma parecían atravesar a Akane con su mirada. Finalmente, Ranma sonrió y volvió a mirar a la hoguera.

—Estoy bien. Yo no duermo mucho.

Akane inhibió un escalofrío al ver a Ranma mirando fijamente al fuego. Su compañera de viaje parecía bastante amigable, pero a veces adoptaba una postura ciertamente aterradora. Akane no podía sino preguntarse a dónde iba a llevarla este viaje.

Acercándose a la hoguera, Akane extendió las palmas de las manos para recibir el calor del fuego. Como siempre, el aire que rodeaba a Ranma estaba helado, pero mirando más de cerca, Akane pudo ver que la baja temperatura no parecía incomodar a la pelirroja.

Ranma miró a Akane y se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba temblando. Alargó la mano hacia atrás para coger algo de leña y echarla al fuego.

—Gracias —dijo Akane mientras miraba el baile de llamas sobre la madera. Grises nubes de humo se elevaban acompañadas por los crujidos de la madera seca.

—¿Cómo has encendido la hoguera? —preguntó Akane, mirando el montón de leña húmeda.

—Con _Garyoutensei_ —respondió con total naturalidad, encogiendo los hombros.

—¿_Garyoutensei_? —preguntó Akane, sorprendida—. ¿Tu espada ha encendido el fuego?

—Sí —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es una "Hoja Elemental", infundida con uno de los cuatro elementos de la Naturaleza; en este caso, fuego. Quema lo que toca.

—¿Una espada mágica? —preguntó Akane con incredulidad. Ranma asintió con un tono glacial en su voz.

—Es una explicación algo simple, pero... sí.

—Estás de broma ¿verdad?

Ranma sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Nop!

—Una espada mágica —repitió Akane— ¡Vaya!

—¿Tan difícil es de creer, Akane? —preguntó Ranma ladeando la cabeza. Alcanzando el mango de la espada, tiró de él por debajo de su capa con un suave movimiento, sacándola por debajo de su brazo izquierdo. Sujetando el mango con poca firmeza, dejó descansar la espada suavemente sobre su regazo.

Akane gateó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas para poder estudiar la Hoja más de cerca. La hoja de _Garyoutensei_ era de un color blanco puro que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. El pálido resplandor de la luna se veía atrapado por el filo y por la suave curva de la Hoja. Acercándose más, Akane escudriñó la Hoja atentamente, viéndose reflejada en ella.

—Puedo... verme —dijo examinando su propia cara. La luz anaranjada de la hoguera le iluminaba la piel con su inconsistente parpadeo, pareciendo envolverla desde todas partes. Viendo aquella imagen, no hubiera sabido decir si la luz provenía de la hoguera o de la propia espada.

Sus propios ojos reflejados en la Hoja le devolvían la mirada, una mirada que tenía la misma intensidad que había visto en los ojos de Ranma hacía unos instantes. Era incapaz de apartar los ojos; detrás de sus propias pupilas, un fuego la mantenía paralizada con su danza.

—Está caliente —murmuró mientras sentía fluir la calidez desde la blanca hoja. El calorcillo era tentador, y produjo en Akane un vivo deseo de zambullirse en ella como si se tratara de una bañera llena de agua caliente.

—¡No la toques! —Ranma sujetó a Akane por la muñeca. El contacto físico sacó a Akane de su ensueño. Se sorprendió al ver que su mano estaba a centímetros de llegar a tocar la Hoja.

—No iba a...

—Lo sé —respondió Ranma, ocultando de nuevo la espada bajo su capa. La calidez que las rodeaba desapareció, haciendo que el helado frío nocturno se apoderase otra vez de Akane.

—Está en tu naturaleza el querer tocarla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Akane sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para despejarse.

—¿Lo crees ahora?

—Pues... —respondió Akane al cabo de un momento, intentando ver la espada a través de la capa de Ranma, bajo la cual se ocultaba—. No es una espada normal...

—La magia es peligrosa —afirmó Ranma—. Sería mejor para ti que no tuvieras que saber nada sobre magia, pero eso será imposible. Tendré que enseñarte

—¿Puedo sostenerla? —preguntó Akane. Sus ojos seguían intentando atravesar el tejido para poder ver de nuevo la hoja de la espada—. Me gustaría probar.

—Aún no eres capaz de manejarla. Quizá con algo de entrenamiento...

—¿Acaso crees que soy tan inútil como para no saber manejar una espada? —dijo Akane con cierta irritación en su voz—. ¡No soy idiota!

—Ni yo he dicho que lo seas, Akane —respondió, inexpresiva.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puedo? —Akane miraba a Ranma con cierto enfado—. ¿Piensas que voy a dejarla caer? ¿O qué?

—Cálmate, Akane —dijo alargando las vocales.

—¡Déjame intentarlo, y me calmaré! —gruñó Akane—. ¡No va a pasar nada!

—Ya ha pasado —respondió Ranma fijando su mirada en los ojos de Akane.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, presa de la confusión.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Akane con ojo crítico, pero no dijo nada. Akane palideció bajo la mirada de Ranma. Su furia desapareció del mismo modo que la sangre le bajó de la cabeza. Se estremeció y volvió a mirar hacia el fuego.

—Lo siento por haberte molestado —se disculpó, rascándose la nuca con cara perpleja—. No pretendía hacerlo.

—No pasa nada, Akane.

—No suelo enfadarme así —enfatizó, más para sí misma que para Ranma.

—No te preocupes —respondió Ranma—. No importa.

Akane se apartó de Ranma para acercarse al fuego. Se acurrucó rodeando las piernas con los brazos y aprentándolas contra su pecho. El silencio se hizo; lo único que se escuchaba era el crujido de la hoguera y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles rozando unas contra otras.

Ranma miraba el fuego fijamente. Akane también quiso hacerlo, pero su mirada se desviaba todo el rato hacia Ranma, intentando descifrar el humor de ésta a través de la expresión de su cara.

Akane se sentía incómoda, como si estuviera envuelta con un manto áspero. Se movía con desficio intentando librarse de la sensación, pero nada parecía funcionar, y finalmente decidió correr el riesgo de hablar de nuevo.

—La espada, ¿te la dio tu padre? —preguntó Akane, intentando quitar leña al asunto.

—Sí, cuando murió —respondió sin apartar la vista del fuego.

—Y desde entonces has vivido por tu cuenta, ¿no?

—¡Síp! —dijo, asintiendo—. Juntos, viajábamos mucho, así que nunca estuve en un mismo sitio el tiempo suficiente como para hacer muchos amigos.

—¿Por qué no echaste raíces en alguna parte? Eso de ser bohemia me parece algo tan triste y solitario...

—Tengo un deber que cumplir. —Ranma hablaba con firmeza—. No puedo "echar raíces". Tengo que considerar la importancia de otras cosas.

—¿Qué deber? —preguntó Akane mientras se sacudía el polvo de su _gi_—. Aparte, claro, de entrar en mi casa y poner mi vida patas arriba.

—No estoy del todo segura —admitió Ranma—. Todo lo que sé es que tiene que ver con tu familia y los Cazadores.

—¿Qué no estás segura? —preguntó Akane, con los ojos como platos.

—No conozco todos los detalles, pero sé qué es lo que debo hacer por el momento —contestó encogiendo los hombros—. A partir de ahí, estoy segura de que todo se aclarará de un modo u otro. Mi padre no fue muy específico cuando me pasó el relevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ranma miró a Akane y suspiró antes de devolver la mirada a las llamas. Un brillante fuego anaranjado danzaba en el fondo de sus ojos mientras veía cómo ardía la leña.

—Es una larga historia —contestó.

—Tendrás que empezar a hablarme de ti en algún momento, ¿no? Sobretodo por lo que a mí respecta.

—Supongo que tenemos bastante tiempo —dijo Ranma tras una pausa. Exhaló dejando escapar una nubecilla de vapor—. Trataré de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda.

**= = =**

El viento ululaba con tono grave en el Valle de Jusenkyo, resonando con cada una de las ráfagas que atravesaban los pasos de las montañas. El frío viento sacudía una y otras vez las finas briznas de hierba que se atrevían a crecer en los bordes de los riscos antes de descender hacia el valle.

En el fondo del valle había varios manantiales de los cuales sobresalían postes de bambú de aspecto endeble. Sobre dos de esos postes había dos hombres, cada uno de los cuales mantenía un precario equilibrio apoyado tan solo sobre uno de sus pies.

—¡Más te vale estar preparado, chaval! —dijo Genma mientras la brisa balanceaba los extremos sueltos de su cinturón.

—¡Heh! —sonrió Ranma, satisfecho—. ¡Vamos allá, viejo! ¡Aún te guardo una por no haberme ayudado con aquellos bandidos!

—¡Silencio, crío! —gruñó Genma—. ¡Guarda respeto a tu padre! ¡Deberías saber guardar respeto a tus mayores, o tendré que recordarte el porqué!

—¡Podría tumbarte con los ojos cerrados!

—¡No seas estúpido! —bramó, haciendo que su voz resonara en todo el valle—. ¡Morirás joven si no aprendes a ser más humilde!

—¡Estoy esperando esa lección, si es que eres capaz de enseñármela! —contestó Ranma.

—¡Tu exceso de confianza te pierde, chaval! —apuntó Genma, desenvainando su espada. A su alrededor se formó un halo de aire caliente en el momento en que blandió su espada contra Ranma—. ¡Te lo voy a demostrar!

Ranma buscó equilibrar su postura mientras Genma iniciaba su vuelo por el aire con un salto y, de este modo, comenzó la batalla.

Esperando hasta el último momento, Ranma saltó hacia atrás con un salto mortal, que le permitió escabullirse de la arremetida de su padre. Durante su vuelo pudo distinguir el sonido de la espada cortando el poste que lo había soportado. Cuando aterrizó sobre otro poste, su padre aún estaba en el aire, habiendo dejado tres de sí el poste partido, cuya punta estaba ardiendo.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando? —preguntó Ranma, en jarras, observando el humo que surgía de la hoja de la espada.

—¡No eres más que un gallito arrogante! —exclamó Genma al posarse en un poste distinto. Blandiendo de nuevo la espada, continuó:

—¡Nunca alcanzarás la maestría de las artes marciales mientras te sigas considerando un maestro!

—Pues por esa lógica, ¡tú tampoco! —contestó Ranma. Su trenza ondeaba tras su cabeza a causa del racheado y caliente viento que mecía el poste sobre el que estaba.

—Te olvidas demasiado rápido de quién es el maestro y quién el aprendiz, chaval —bufó mientras sujetaba firmemente la espada—. Ese es el primero de todos tus errores.

Otra vez, Genma se lanzó hacia Ranma, comenzando un poderoso tajo mientras describía un arco por el aire, y otra vez, Ranma se apartó en el último momento, convirtiendo su torpe salto en una grácil acrobacia cuando ya se acercaba al siguiente poste que le serviría de apoyo.

—¡Ni siquiera te acercas! —se burló Ranma, sonriendo de satisfacción—. ¡Te estás volviendo lento, viejo!

La respuesta de Genma fue un furioso rugido seguido de otro ataque, y así continuó la batalla durante un rato. Por donde pasaban quedaba un rastro de ardientes postes de bambú aún plantados sobre los manantiales. Ambos combatientes vieron cómo su espacio se redujo al cabo de un rato, hasta que tan solo quedaron intactos dos de los postes.

Ranma volvió a sonreír de satisfacción, malicioso, mientras su padre jadeaba, rojo de ira.

—Y ahora, ¿qué, viejo? —chuleó Ranma, sabiendo perfectamente que si su padre seguía la misma táctica, éste se quedaría sin ningún poste en el que apoyarse tan pronto como Ranma alcanzara el poste abandonado por su padre.

Genma gruñó en su nueva arremetida. Ranma se preparó para saltar otra vez, pero el rápido tajo que Genma lanzó contra el poste lo pilló por sorpresa. No tuvo posibilidad de reaccionar antes de que la espada golpeara el poste. El filo de la espada hizo un tajo limpio en el bambú que, sin llegar a partirse, empezó a arder violentamente. Ranma apretó los ojos al verse envuelto por una llamarada que surgió del astillado poste. Un fuerte golpe de calor lo alcanzó como si recibiera un puñetazo, desequilibrándolo. Se tambaleó, tosiendo por el humo que ascendía invadiendo su nariz. Intentó valientemente mantener el equilibrio mientras localizaba otro lugar en el que aterrizar, pero Genma ya había ocupado el único poste que quedaba. Ranma perdió pie, cayéndose del poste.

—¡Respeta a tu maestro!

Las palabras de Genma resonaron en la cabeza de Ranma justo antes de que su cuerpo se zambullera en las frías aguas de un manantial.

**= = =**

—Cuando caí al agua perdí el conocimiento —aclaró Ranma, sin dejar de mirar el fuego—. Mi padre me sacó del agua; me habría ahogado si no llega a hacerlo.

—Parece que se pasó un poco —apuntó Akane—. Solo estabais entrenando, pero tal como lo cuentas... ¡parecía que quisiera matarte!

—¿Un poco, dices? Aún no sabes la mejor parte —comentó amargamente—. Resulta que el manantial estaba maldito, y al caer en él la maldición también cayó sobre mí.

—¿Una maldición?

—Mejor no preguntes —suspiró Ranma—. Dejémoslo en que mi vida fue bastante diferente a partir de ese día.

**= = =**

Ranma caminaba con dificultad tras su padre. Sus pisadas eran pesadas y crispadas, tanto como su humor.

—¡Aún no puedo creerlo! —se quejaba—. ¡No puedo creer que me llevaras a ese estúpido lugar! ¡¿Acaso no sabías que estaba maldito?!

—Deja de lloriquear —musitó Genma—. Ya te he pedido perdón. Además, esto te pasa por ser tan insolente.

—¡Tú solo te la buscas, la insolencia! ¡Idiota! —chilló Ranma, llena de furia, agitando los puños—. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! ¿A dónde puñetas se supone que voy a ir con esta pinta? ¿Eh?

—Querías una lección de humildad, ¿no? ¡Pues sé humilde!

Ranma explotó.

—¿¿HUMILDE?? ¡Te voy a matar!

—Tienes lo que te mereces —continuó Genma—. Eres arrogante e insensato. Ya era hora de que un golpe así te bajara los humos.

—No puedo creerlo... ¡De verdad que no puedo creerlo! —murmuró mientras su ira era desplazada por el aturdimiento del "shock". Su vida, tal como la conocía, se había acabado.

—Deja de quejarte —dijo sacudiendo la mano indicando su hastío—. Te comportas como una nena... Das vergüenza.

La respuesta de Ranma consistió en susurrar entre dientes una retahíla de obscenidades. Caminaron un rato en silencio. Mientras Genma inspeccionaba los alrededores, Ranma miraba al polvo del camino, haciendo esfuerzos por olvidar sus nuevos pechos.

—Había un pueblo por aquí —dijo Genma al cabo de un rato—. Lo vi hace un par de días. Viviendo cerca de los manantiales, quizá conozcan algún remedio.

—¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por las cosas que me pasan? —le espetó Ranma. Dando una patada a una piedra, murmuró:

—Viejo estúpido; no hace más que meterme en mierdas de todo tipo...

—Tu aspecto de niña inútil me gusta tan poco como a ti, Ranma —apuntó Genma—. No me sirve de nada que mi heredero sea mujer.

—¡Lógico! —se picó, lanzando una mirada furiosa.

—Ahora calla y mantén los ojos bien abiertos —continuó Genma—. Sé que el pueblo está por aquí cerca.

**= = =**

—No parecen muy simpáticos —comentó Ranma mientras escudriñaba a través de la alta hierba el poblado, allá abajo. Sus ojos prestaron especial atención a las lanzas, espadas y demás armas que los habitantes llevaban.

—Sí, bueno... —observó Genma, ajustándose su _gi—_. Ve tú delante; eres el único de los dos que habla chino.

Ranma dirigió una dura mirada contra su padre:

—¡Mira qué bien!

Suspirando, apartó dos matojos para observar de nuevo el poblado. Las edificaciones eran simples cabañas, rodeadas por una empalizada construida con bambú. Varias hogueras de las que se levantaban pequeñas columnas de humo ardían junto a las cabañas.

Todos los habitantes parecían portar algún tipo de arma, y Ranma notó que había algo fuera de lo común en ellos.

"_¿Dónde están los hombres?_", se preguntó, mirando por todo el valle a izquierda y derecha.

—¡Date prisa! —dijo Genma, dando un empujón a Ranma—. Yo te sigo.

Gruñendo por el empujón, Ranma se levantó sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar colina abajo hacia el poblado. Apenas había hecho la mitad del camino cuando una de las guardas los vio, dando la voz de alarma a todo el pueblo.

—¡Intrusos! —gritó la guarda, apuntando a Ranma con su lanza. Ésta se aproximó con cautela levantando las manos, seguida de su padre, que guardaba la misma posición. Ranma mantenía la mirada fija en la de la guarda, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—¡Hey! —la llamó Ranma.

—¡Alto! —gritó la guarda, avanzando unos pasos—. ¡Ni un paso más!

Ranma se detuvo donde estaba. Su padre, que iba detrás, no previó la repentina parada, dándose contra ella. Ranma le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Escúchame —le susurró frunciendo el ceño—. Haz lo que yo, o nos vas a meter en problemas a los dos.

Dos habitantes más, también convenientemente armadas, salieron corriendo por la puerta del poblado y tomaron posiciones junto a la primera.

—¿Quiénes sois? —gritó la primera guarda—. ¿Qué queréis?

—Me llamo Ranma Saotome —respondió en chino—. Éste es mi padre —añadió señalando con un gesto de la cabeza—. Queremos preguntarles por los manantiales que hay cerca del pueblo.

—¿Los Manantiales de Jusenkyo? —preguntó otra de las guardas—. Deberíais manteneros alejados de ese sitio, extranjera. Sólo un loco se atrevería a acercarse.

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Genma.

—Parece que ya te conocen, y bastante bien —respondió Ranma, burlona.

—¡Ah! Mi reputación me precede —dijo Genma, sonriendo y sacando el pecho.

—Éso se diría... —dijo Ranma con tono inexpresivo.

—Los extranjeros no son bienvenidos aquí —interrumpió la primera guarda.

—Ya hemos estado en los manantiales —dijo Ranma—. Necesitamos ayuda.

Su interlocutora frunció el ceño mientras las otras dos guardas se miraban la una a la otra.

—Locos... ¡Esperad aquí! No deis un solo paso más hacia el pueblo, ¡o moriréis!

—¡Captado! —contestó Ranma. Vio que la primera guarda se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior del poblado. Entonces se giró y se dirigió a Genma en japonés:

—Tenías razón; no son muy simpáticas.

**= = =**

—Sabía que esto no era buena idea —se quejaba Ranma, intentando apartarse de la punta de la lanza que apuntaba hacia ella. Tres guardas los rodeaban, guiándolos hacia el centro del poblado. Las puntas de las lanzas cuidaban de que ni Ranma ni su padre se salieran del camino que les era marcado.

—Calla, chaval —murmuró Genma—. Si nos movemos con cuidado todo irá bien.

Se aproximaron a un pequeño grupo de personas que, reunido entorno a una hoguera, se intercambiaban murmullos de unas a otras. Todos los ojos que allí había estaban fijos en la pareja de extranjeros.

—No parece que tengan visitas muy a menudo —observó Ranma, mirando a un grupo de niños que parecían atemorizados, tras el cual una mujer vigilaba con el ceño fruncido y actitud protectora. De su cinturón pendía una larga espada.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron al comprobar, con sorpresa, que también las pequeñas iban armadas con pequeñas dagas colgadas de sus cinturones.

—Definitivamente, no suelen recibir visitas.

—Mira, chaval —dijo Genma, dando un codazo a Ranma—. Ésa debe ser su líder.

Ranma contempló unos instantes al grupo de niños antes de mirar hacia donde señalaba Genma. Sobre una silla finamente fabricada con bambú se sentaba una mujer vieja, marchita y de baja estatura, cuyo pelo era tan largo que se apilaba tras ella sobre el suelo.

Ranma observó a esta extraña mujer de facciones extremadamente arrugadas, cuerpo encorvado y cara hundida y vieja. En cambio, sus ojos eran diferentes; brillaban con la ardiente curiosidad propia de la juventud, lo cual no encajaba bien con una cara tan envejecida.

—Euh... —acertó a decir Ranma, estremeciéndose ante el anciano aspecto de la mujer. Comparada con el resto de habitantes, cuyo aspecto era extremadamente atractivo, la vieja solo podía ser descrita como... una pasa.

—Soy Cologne —dijo la mujer, saltando ágilmente de su asiento—. Soy la líder de este pueblo de amazonas. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

—Soy Ranma, y este es mi padre —contestó Ranma, sorprendida por la agilidad de la anciana—. Hemos estado...

—...en Jusenkyo; ya lo sé —interrumpió Cologne. Ésta se acercó a Ranma, inclinándose, inspeccionando de cerca la cara de la chica[1]—. Hmmm. No me parece un problema tan grave.

_[1] N. del T: En la versión original dice "inspeccionando la cara de la chica pelirroja". Se trata de un lapsus de la autora, pues en siguientes capítulos descubrimos que, a pesar de convertirse en chica, el pelo de Ranma no cambia repentinamente de color, de modo que en estos momentos el pelo de Ranma aún es negro._

—¿Cómo ha sabido que yo era el afectado por la maldición?

—Andas como un bruto, sin finura —respondió Cologne con una oscura sonrisa—. Cualquier mujer de verdad se daría cuenta de que tú no naciste mujer.

—¿¡Bruto sin finura!? —dijo Ranma, furioso—. ¿Pero qué...?

—¿Puede curarte? —preguntó Genma, viendo cómo la anciana inspeccionaba a su hijo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Sabe cómo acabar con esta estúpida maldición? —preguntó, irritado—. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta pinta de niña estúpida. Tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento.

—¡Ja! —rió Cologne, apartándose de Ranma—. ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! No soy capaz de imaginar porqué quieres deshacerte de un don tan maravilloso como es el tener cuerpo de mujer, pero si ese es tu triste deseo... el agua caliente te devolverá tu aspecto original.

—¿Agua caliente? ¿Sólo éso?

Cologne asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Ranma dando un salto—. ¡Éso es fácil!

—¡Shampoo! —llamó Cologne sobre su hombro—. Trae agua caliente para nuestros visitantes.

—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho la vieja? —preguntó Genma, viendo la euforia de Ranma—. ¿Cuál es el remedio?

—¡Agua caliente! —respondió Ranma alegremente—. ¡Éso es todo: agua caliente!

—Sencillo... —comentó Genma rascándose la barbilla, pensativo—. Habría esperado algo más complicado.

—¡Lo que sea! Seré feliz en cuanto vuelva a ser un chico —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Me preocupaba que tuvieras que quedarte con ese cuerpo inútil para siempre.

Cologne le interrumpió, hablando en japonés:

—Harías bien en guardarte tus insultos mientras estés en este pueblo.

—¿Hablas japonés? —preguntó Ranma, boquiabierta.

—Sí, y he oído todo lo que ha dicho el imbécil de tu padre. Te sugiero, viejo, que dejes la lengua quieta a partir de ahora.

—¿Viejo? ¡Mira quién habla...! —pero las palabras de Genma fueron interrumpidas por el chapuzón de agua caliente que fue vertida sobre Ranma.

—¡¡Quema!! —chilló Ranma, esta vez con su voz masculina, cuando el agua hirviente cayó sobre su cuerpo. Ranma se sacudió, dejando escapar gotas de agua en todas direcciones, lo cual hizo que su padre, Cologne y la chica de pelo morado que había vertido el agua le lanzaran miradas poco amistosas.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy un hombre otra vez! —exclamó Ranma, excitado, mirándose el pecho.

Genma reconoció la transformación de su hijo asintiendo con los labios apretados. Si vista estaba fija en Cologne. Frunciendo el ceño, enojado, alcanzó el mango de su espada con una mano. Al asirlo, su ceño se frunció todavía más.

—No es prudente insultarme —gruño Genma.

—¿Estás dispuesto a desafiar a todo un pueblo de amazonas? —preguntó Cologne, riendo—. Los hombres son verdaderamente idiotas...

Ranma miraba a uno y a otra. Genma y Cologne se lanzaban miradas fulminantes. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que el resto de amazonas se preparaban para alzar sus armas.

—¡Eh, viejo! ¡Cálmate! —dijo, cogiendo a su padre por el brazo—. Yo me dedico a insultarte todo el rato; no te piques ahora sólo porque...

—¡No dejaré que esta vieja bruja me insulte —gruñó Genma, sujetando la vaina con una mano y apretando la otra alrededor del mango. Lentamente, tiró de éste, desenvainándola. Ranma sintió cómo el aire a su alrededor se hizo más caliente en cuanto la espada estuvo a la vista.

—Nadie insulta a un Saotome y vive para contarlo —dijo Genma, sonriendo con malicia—. Espero que estés preparada para morir...

—Ehhh... —Ranma miró a las cerca de cincuenta amazonas armadas que los rodeaban—. ¡Viejo, por Dios...! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

—¡Cállate! —La voz de Genma sonó grave, con un estruendo que pareció sacudir el suelo bajo los pies de Ranma. El veneno que portaba la voz de su padre le hizo tambalearse; miró con ojos como platos a aquel hombre que estaba delante de él. Varias amazonas avanzaron blandiendo afiladas armas, pero todas se detuvieron en cuanto Cologne alzó una mano. Sus ojos denotaban su grado de sorpresa.

—¿¿¡Tienes una espada de diente de dragón!?? —exclamó—. ¿Qué hace un hombre portando esa espada?

—¡Heh! —sonrió Genma, malévolo—. Los hombres no son tan débiles como a tu ego le gustaría.

—¡Tú, estúpido! —dijo Cologne con la mirada fija en la espada—. Ni siquiera puedes alcanzar a comprender lo que esa espada...

—¡Lo comprendo perfectamente! —respondió confiado—. ¡Esta espada va a acabar contigo y con todo tu pueblo!

—¡No puedes pretender controlar su poder!

—¡Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer, bruja!

—Por el bien de cualquiera que tenga la desgracia de cruzarse en tu camino... ¡no puedo dejar que te la quedes! ¡Entrégamela, o morirás!

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —quiso llamar Ranma la atención, levantando las manos—. Que las cosas se están saliendo de madre aquí...

Ranma se apartó de las amazonas que estaban más próximas a él, viendo que sus palabras no surtían ningún efecto.

—Viejo, ¡dales la puta espada! —gritó, sabiendo que no tenían ninguna posibilidad—. ¡Nos van a matar si no lo haces!

—Esta es la espada de la familia Saotome. ¡Me pertenece, y algún día pertenecerá a mi hijo! Sólo podrás tocarla... —dijo Genma a Cologne, amenazándola con la espada— ¡cuando te parta por la mitad!

—De acuerdo —dijo Cologne con aire solemne. Lanzó una mirada a sus amazonas y dio la orden:

—¡Matadlo!

**= = =**

Ranma cayó en silencio mientras Akane la miraba, perpleja. Hacía rato que el fuego se había apagado; ya quedaban tan solo las brasas, que se apagaban lentamente. El sol de primera hora de la mañana empezaba a asomarse entre follaje.

—¿Por qué actuó así tu padre? No lo entiendo.

—Era orgulloso. Orgulloso y estúpido. Estaba convencido de que podía cargárselas a todas.

—"Juer"... —dijo Akane.

—Aquel día se comportó de manera extraña —añadió Ranma—. No solía molestarse tanto por un insulto. Yo lo insultaba todo el rato y él ni se inmutaba.

Akane no dijo nada durante unos instantes, meditando sobre la historia.

—No entiendo por qué se ofendió tanto. Quiero decir: su hija parece ser una buena luchadora. ¿Por qué pensaba que las mujeres eran inferiores?

Ranma meditó un momento sobre ésto último. Le había contado a Akane parte de la historia, pero no toda. La naturaleza de su maldición la había dejado fuera de su relato; ya habría tiempo para sacarla a la luz.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Supongo que estaba furioso porque había sido maldecida.

—¿En qué consistía la maldición? Te libraste de ella con agua caliente, ¿no?

—El agua caliente solo fue una cura temporal; luego volvió —dijo Ranma tristemente—. No me lo dijeron entonces, pero con agua fría aparecía de nuevo la maldición.

—Pero —insistió Akane, pensativa—, antes estuvimos en la bañera, con agua caliente, y no noté ningún cambio.

—Es una larga historia. Éso tendrá que esperar a otra ocasión.

Akane miró con curiosidad a Ranma, pero la expresión en la cara de la pelirroja le permitió adivinar que no iba a conseguir más información al respecto.

—Vale —dijo, dejando estar el tema—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó después de que os atacaran las amazonas?

—Mi padre las combatió. Nunca lo había visto tan cabreado; estaba loco. Masacraba a todo el que se ponía por delante. Si hubiera controlado su furia podría haber sobrevivido...

—Ranma... Lo siento... —dijo Akane en voz baja, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba perder a un padre.

—Jamás lo había visto así antes —continuó Ranma, mirando los restos de la hoguera—. Fue espantoso; parecía un monstruo. La maldita espada le hizo creer que era invencible.

—Si tan horrible fue, ¿cómo es que aún llevas esa espada?

Ranma se ajustó la capa y, con un profundo suspiro, contestó:

—Porque... esa es mi obligación.

**= = =**

Ranma miraba atontado cómo su padre inició su arremetida con un poderoso mandoble. La Hoja, de puro color blanco describió un arco en el aire. La espada convertía los despuntados e iracundos movimientos de la mano de Genma en suaves movimientos, controlados y elegantes. Ranma no era capaz de moverse. Los bellos movimientos de la Espada lo tenían paralizado. El mismo aire parecía cantar cada vez que era cortado por el filo de la espada, la cual dejaba una estela tibia y blanquecina tras de sí en cada tajo.

Tres amazonas se abalanzaron sobre Genma, con las espadas en alto, prestas para el ataque.

La cara de Genma se retorcía con cada gruñido. La espada trazó un semicírculo guiada por sus brazos, rajando a las tres amazonas justo en el estómago. Sus gritos resonaron en el aire, pero las tres mujeres no llegaron a caer al suelo, sino que ardieron en llamas convirtiéndose rápidamente en una nube de cenizas, consumidas por el intenso calor que surgía de _Garyoutensei_.

Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito mientras las cenizas caían lentamente a los pies de Genma. Tal espectáculo dantesco cautivó a Ranma, quien era incapaz de dejar de mirar. Empezó a notar cómo el horror y la repugnancia se apoderaban de su cuerpo, palideciendo al tiempo que su estómago se encogía por las náuseas. Su padre jamás había matado a nadie, jamás había atravesado a nadie con su espada. Apenas unos momentos antes, a Ranma le habría parecido ridículo Genma Saotome fuera capaz de matar a nadie, pero ya no.

Ranma pudo verlo en los ojos de Genma, ojos que brillaban con un intenso deseo: deseo de matar, de destruir. Ranma miró a su padre y sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta de que ante sí tenía la imagen de un hombre al que no era capaz de reconocer. Genma pretendía matarlas a todas, y ninguna de ellas podría detenerlo. Aquello no era una lucha, era una masacre. Había que pararlo. Respirando hondo, Ranma apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia su padre.

—¡PARA! —Su potente bramido resonó en todo el valle, trayendo el silencio a la escena en cuanto el eco de su voz se disipó. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. La calma se hizo en el valle, deteniendo incluso el salvaje baile de _Garyoutensei_.

Ranma miró fríamente a su padre; los ojos de éste brillaban con un resplandor rojizo que daban a Genma aspecto de provenir de otro mundo. El calor que irradiaba Genma enturbiaba el ambiente. Genma cruzó su mirada con la de su hijo en la distancia. De pronto, su mirada pareció apaciguarse. Parecía que el peso de sus acciones hubiera sido descargado de golpe sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos se humedecieron al tiempo que bajaba su arma, cuya punta descendió hasta tocar el suelo. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos en el que sobraron las palabras.

—Hijo... —murmuró Genma, soltando la espada. Fue en ese momento cuando una flecha silbó atravesando el aire, clavándose en el pecho de Genma.

Shampoo bajó su arco mientras su mano tomaba otra flecha del carcaj. Cologne alzó una mano, deteniendo la acción de Shampoo.

—Deja que se rindan —ordenó Cologne—. No habrá más muertes hoy.

—¡Viejo! —gritó Ranma, precipitándose mientras su padre empezaba a tambalearse.

Genma miró la parte de la flecha que sobresalía de su pecho. Una mancha roja comenzó a extenderse por el tejido de su _gi_. Temblándole el pulso, aturdido por la incredulidad, Genma llevó una mano a la flecha. Tiró de ella con suavidad, y en ese momento sobrevino un estallido de dolor que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Ranma llegó a tiempo de sujetar a su padre antes de que éste cayera al suelo, sosteniéndolo con cuidado.

—Huir... —dijo Genma difícilmente, escupiendo sangre con cada sílaba—. Hay que huir, Ranma...

—¿Papá? —dijo Ranma, ahogado por las lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

—Ahora, chico... —resolló Genma con un hilo de sangre goteando de su barbilla. Con dificultad, consiguió llevar el mango de la espada hasta la mano de su hijo, indicándole que debía agarrarla. Ranma gritó de angustia viendo que su padre se retorcía en su agonía. Apretando los dientes, se puso en movimiento.

Shampoo volvió a levantar su arco rápidamente en cuanto vio que los extranjeros empezaban a moverse de nuevo, preparando otra flecha.

Ranma, con una determinación y una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, cargó a su padre sobre un hombro y se lanzó a correr hacia las puertas del poblado, apartando a empujones a seis amazonas que se interponían en su camino. Antes de que éstas tocaran el suelo, Ranma ya había traspasado las puertas.

Shampoo se quedó anonadada al ver cómo aquellos dos forasteros desaparecían antes sus ojos.

—¡Qué increíble velocidad! —dijo bajando su arco a la vez que lo destensaba.

—Y éso que cargaba con el otro —añadió Cologne asintiendo, pensativa—. No se puede permitir que ese joven posea semejante espada. Tres amazonas han muerto innecesariamente, y habrás más muertes si ese arma no es destruida.

—¡Yo la recuperaré! —dijo Shampoo solemnemente—. ¡Las vengaré!

—No serán presa fácil —advirtió Cologne—. Aunque el mayor esté herido, éso no significa nada.

—¡Soy una amazona! —dijo Shampoo con orgullo—. ¡No podrán conmigo!

—Muy bien, pequeña —acordó Cologne—. Encuéntralos y trae de nuevo esa espada. Es tu momento, mi querida biznieta. Hazlo. Prueba tu valía como guerrera.

—¡No fallaré! —juró, cerrando los puños, y colgando el arco sobre su hombro, echó a correr tras la espada.

**= = =**

Ranma corría salvajemente entre los árboles con todo el follaje del bosque golpeándole en la cara. Jadeando, forzando al aire a entrar en sus pulmones, tomó impulso para saltar una zanja. Sus hombros empezaron a quejarse por tener que cargar con el peso de su padre. La lágrimas enturbiaban su vista y su cara estaba manchada por la sangre que brotaba de los numerosos rasguños que se había hecho en su huida. También notaba un calor ardiente en su mano; el calor que surgía del mango de la espada le estaba quemando la piel, pero a pesar de ello, ignoró el dolor y agarró más fuertemente la espada.

"_¿Hacia dónde diablos voy?_"

Oyendo un gemido de dolor sobre su hombro, Ranma aflojó un poco el agarre sobre su padre.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí —jadeó, mirando a derecha e izquierda en busca de una ruta de escape.

—Bájame al suelo —gimió Genma, respirando con dificultad.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Ranma, desconcertado, mientras cargaba contra un arbusto—. No podemos parar. ¡Nos pisan los talones!

—Al suelo... Bájame —repitió, con muecas de dolor—. Ahora.

Ranma, de mala gana, fue parando poco a poco. Con cuidado, descargó a su padre y le ayudó a sentarse al pie de un árbol.

—Debes escapar —dijo Genma entre silbidos—. Te estoy... lastrando...

—¡Ni de coña, viejo! —insistió Ranma—. Voy a conseguir ayuda y...

—¡No! —le interrumpió Genma, negando con la cabeza. Se miró de nuevo la mancha roja, casi granate, de su _gi_—. Aparte del pueblo... por aquí no hay más que montañas...

—¡Pero...!

—Escucha... ¡chico! —dijo Genma apretando el hombro de Ranma—. Coge la espada... ¡y huye! Es el legado... de la familia Saotome. El nombre de Saotome debe pervivir. No dejes que se acabe aquí hoy por culpa de mi estúpido acto.

—¡No voy a dejarte!

—Si has de obedecerme alguna vez... ¡obedéceme ahora! —suplicó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de mirada agónica—. Llévate la espada... Vuelve a Japón... No te separes jamás de _Garyoutensei_...

—Pero... yo...

—¡Prométemelo! —insistió Genma. Su mano soltó, temblorosa, el brazo de Ranma para alcanzar la vaina de la espada y entregársela a Ranma—. Tienes que hacerlo... Es importante...

Ranma miró fijamente a su padre y, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, descansó una mano sobre su hombro. Con un apretón y un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza, Ranma tomó la vaina.

—De acuerdo, papá —dijo solemnemente al tiempo que enfundaba la espada—. Te lo prometo.

—Vuelve a casa. Continúa con el legado Saotome. Encuentra... a Kayoko...

—¿Kayoko? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Ya lo averiguarás —respondió Genma entre golpes de tos. Mostrando una leve sonrisa, continuó:

—Hazme sentir orgulloso, Ranma.

—Lo... lo intentaré —dijo apretando la mano a su padre—. Lo siento...

—No lo sientas. Serás fuerte, serás...

Las palabras de Genma fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de arbustos moviéndose que parecían provenir de detrás de Ranma. Éste se volvió para mirar, explorando con la mirada a través del follaje.

—¡Vete, chico! Les haré... perder tiempo. ¡Huye! ¡Sobrevive!

—Voy a encontrar la manera de ayudarte —dijo Ranma con firmeza. Tras ésto, echó a correr entre la maleza mientras decía:

—¡Volveré en cuanto la encuentre!

Genma vio partir a su hijo. Envuelto en la tristeza, negó la cabeza. Poco a poco dejaron de escucharse los ruidos que Ranma producía en su huida, y Genma dejó escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro.

—No... no volverás —murmuró—. Ha llegado tu turno. Lo siento... Ranma.

**= = =**

Ranma avanzaba precipitadamente a través del bosque, esquivando ramas y troncos, respirando fuertemente con cada obstáculo que superaba. En su avance intentaba encontrar con la vista algún pueblo, algún asentamiento, algo que pudiera procurar ayuda a su padre, pero no había nada. En aquel bosque tan solo le acompañaban el latir de su corazón, su jadeo y el ruido de la punta de la vaina al ser arrastrada por el suelo. Mirando frenéticamente a un lado y a otro, Ranma intentó encontrar algo que pudiera ofrecer esperanza. Un árbol por aquí, un zanja por allá...

"_¡Un claro!_"

Ranma lo vio a su derecha; el linde del bosque. Cambiando precipitadamente de trayectoria, se lanzó hacia el claro, respirando exhausto mientras avanzaba hacia éste. Apartando una rama que le bloqueaba el paso, salió de entre los árboles para entrar en el claro cubierto de hierba. La vista que apareció ante sus ojos le hizo reducir su carrera hasta parar por completo.

"_¿Un acantilado? ¿Y ahora qué?_" se preguntaba. Giró sobre sus talones y miró de nuevo hacia el bosque; espeso, imponente y aparentemente impenetrable, se cerraba a su alrededor en un semicírculo que alcanzaba hasta el borde del acantilado, tanto a un lado como al otro.

Volviéndose hacia el vacío, se acercó al borde y miró hacia abajo. La pared del acantilado, erosionada durante años por las lluvias y las tempestades, era muy escarpada. No había cantos afilados, pero tampoco había nada a lo que agarrarse.

Mientras, allá abajo, enormes olas golpeaban sin piedad las rocas desprendidas en la base del acantilado, difuminando minúsculas gotas de agua marina por el aire con cada impacto. Los sordos golpes de las olas al romper ascendían por el acantilado hasta los oídos de Ranma, sin sincronía con la vista que tenía sus pies. Ranma, aparentemente, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Mierda... —dijo furioso, presa de la duda y la indecisión.

—No hay escapatoria —dijo una voz desde el linde del bosque. Ranma se volvió en busca de su origen.

—¡Tú! —gritó con sorpresa mientras se ponía en guardia. Para llegar hasta allí, ella tenía que haber pasado por donde estaba Genma, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa—. Tú... ¡Tú has matado a mi padre!

—¡Él mató a mis hermanas! —respondió con furia—. ¡Pagó el precio de sus actos!

Ranma lanzó una dura mirada a la amazona del pelo morado. Con la ira creciendo en su interior, bajó la mano hasta el mango de su espada.

—No lo hagas —advirtió Shampoo—. Ya viste lo que la Hoja hizo con tu padre. Tú tampoco puedes controlarla.

—¡No me des sermones! —bramó Ranma, afirmando su agarre sobre la espada. La furia fluía por sus venas haciendo arder su alma—. Cállate ¡y pelea!

—No quiero matarte —afirmó Shampoo sacando su espada. Se quitó el arco que llevaba colgado al hombro y lo dejó en el suelo—. He venido a por la espada. ¡No me obligues a matarte para conseguirla!

—No te preocupes —contestó Ranma, sacando blanca hoja de _Garyoutensei_ a la luz—. No me matarás.

Ranma levantó la espada apuntado a Shampoo, maravillado por la ligereza de la Hoja. Tenía la sensación de estar apuntando a Shampoo con su propio dedo índice. Dio un par de tajos al aire frente a él a modo de prueba, viendo los arcos perfectos que la espada describía. Su padre no le había enseñado a luchar con espada, pero le pareció como si siempre hubiera sabido hacerlo.

Shampoo miraba la espada, perpleja, mientras Ranma la movía lentamente a un lado y a otro. Sus blancos filos reflejaban la luz con un brillo seductor, pareciendo llamar a Shampoo con la voz de una verdadera guerrera.

—Es tan hermosa... —murmuró, mirando de cerca la espada, y casi al instante se precipitó en un ataque contra su oponente.

Ranma notó cómo la espada se alzaba, y él no opuso resistencia, dejando que la espada le guiara. La espada se levantó lentamente por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que Ranma se preguntara por un momento a dónde pretendía ir ésta. Un fugaz destello morado se presentó ante su vista haciéndole entrar en acción.

Shampoo lanzó un golpe con una fuerza brutal, un tajo alto directo a la cabeza que podría haber sido decisivo para la batalla de no ser por el bloqueo rápido como el rayo de Ranma.

Ranma vio en primer plano cómo el filo de Shampoo y el suyo propio se arañaban el uno al otro. Actuando sin necesidad de pensar, inclinó su espada hacia un lado, haciendo que la espada de Shampoo se deslizara sobre la suya pasando por encima de su hombro. El impulso que la chica llevaba la llevó a ponerse a la altura de Ranma, ocasión que éste aprovechó para propinar a Shampoo un par de puñetazos en el estómago y otro más en las costillas.

Shampoo ahogó un grito mientras caía de rodillas, agarrándose el costado al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con un gruñido miró por encima de su hombro al joven que permanecía de pie tras ella.

—Eres rápido —dijo. Ranma se limitó a contestar con otro gruñido.

Levantándose sobre sus pies, Shampoo agarró su espada con ambas manos y cargó de nuevo contra Ranma con un salvaje grito, y de nuevo Ranma bloqueó el ataque. Pasando la espada a su mano izquierda, contuvo un mandoble que lo habría decapitado. En tal posición, el cuerpo de Shampoo quedaba expuesto sin protección. Ranma aprovechó la situación lanzando una descarga de puñetazos que empezó en el estómago y acabó en el pecho, rematando con un gancho en el mentón de la amazona. La increíble fuerza de los golpes lanzó a Shampoo hacia atrás por los aires, haciendo que perdiera el agarre de su espada, la cual fue a clavarse en el suelo, junto a los árboles. Fue una dura caída.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la sensación de mareo que le sobrevino. De su nariz brotaba un hilillo de sangre. Se incorporó, sentada en el suelo, intentando no vomitar a causa de las náuseas.

"_¡Mierda! Es demasiado rápido. No voy a..._"

El sonido metálico del filo de Garyoutensei al rozar con la piel de Shampoo hizo que ésta girara la cabeza. Con la espada de Ranma en el cuello, la amazona tragó saliva, sudando a causa del calor que desprendía la Hoja.

"_Me ha derrotado..._" El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ya solo le quedaban dos opciones.

—Mátame rápido —dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos—. He fracasado.

Ranma miró a la chica que estaba a sus pies; a la derrotada amazona que temblaba y sangraba. La odiaba profundamente. El fuego que ardía en su alma le pedía justicia y venganza por la muerte de su padre. Una voz iracunda chillaba en su oído, ordenándole que atravesara a la joven con la espada y así acabar de una vez.

"_Hazlo._"

Levantando la espada, Ranma la agarró fuertemente con ambas manos y miró fijamente a Shampoo, cuya cara manchada de sangre y lágrimas no mostraba resistencia alguna, sino resignación por el destino que le aguardaba.

"_¡Hazlo!_"

Ira; furiosa, devastadora y destructora ira. Los ojos de Ranma ardían con el rojo fuego del odio. Temblándole el pulso echó la espada hacia atrás, preparándose para asestar el golpe de gracia.

"_¡HAZLO!_"

Shampoo sintió retroceder el calor de la espada y apretó aún más los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Los recuerdos de su familia y de su humillante derrota se aparecían en su mente como fantasmas. Con los puños cerrados, la joven esperaba en silencio la llegada de la muerte.

Y esperó...

El viento y el lejano romper de las olas eran los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio. Respirando profundamente, se atrevió a abrir un ojo durante un instante.

Ranma estaba a cierta distancia de ella, de cara al acantilado, observando la espada. Shampoo abrió ambos ojos y miró al joven, que parecía ignorarla por completo. Aprovechando el momento, la chica se levantó del suelo.

—Puedo sentirlo... —murmuró Ranma, mirando en la profundidad del blanco puro de la Hoja. Se acercó al borde del acantilado apuntando con la espada al cielo para conseguir que ésta atrapara y reflejara la luz del Sol—. Puedo ver en tu interior...

—¡Dame la espada!

Ranma se volvió hacia la voz, bajando lentamente la espada. Shampoo estaba de pie junto al linde del bosque. En sus manos tenía su arco con una flecha apuntando directamente a Ranma, quien vio como los dedos de la joven se esforzaban en tensar la cuerda del arco. Sin embargo, dejó de prestarle atención para mirar de nuevo a la Hoja. Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, una mirada envuelta en un blanquecino infierno. El calor abrasador que había entre él y su reflejo era tan intenso que casi quemaba su cara.

—Creo que empiezo a entenderlo... —dijo Ranma mirando fugazmente a Shampoo—. Esta espada...

—¡Dámela! —insistió Shampoo con firmeza—. ¡No lo repetiré!

—No puedo —respondió Ranma con semblante sombrío. Bajó la espada y miró fijamente a Shampoo—. He prometido guardarla.

La fiera e intensa mirada de Ranma la pilló por sorpresa. Shampoo ahogó un grito al tiempo que retrocedía un paso en el momento en que se sintió golpeada por una ola de calor. Apretando los dientes, con nervios de acero, afirmó los pies en el suelo y apuntó. Había que poner fin a ésto.

—¡Maldito seas por obligarme a matar otra vez, extranjero! —y diciendo ésto soltó la cuerda de su arco.

La flecha surcó el aire, directa y certera, penetrando en el hombro de Ranma con un espeluznante golpe seco. Éste dio un grito de dolor, llevándose la mano al hombro de forma instintiva. La sangre empezó a correr entre sus dedos cuando tiró con furia de la flecha. El dolor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo cuando la flecha fue desalojada con un fuerte tirón, haciendo que el brazo que sostenía la espada se sacudiera involuntariamente. Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar cómo la espada se escurrió de su mano, cayendo hacia atrás. Intentó agarrarla desesperadamente con sus dedos entumecidos por la falta de sangre, pero la espada escapó cayendo por el borde del acantilado.

—¡NO! —gritó Ranma con desesperación, viendo cómo la espada caída, dando vueltas por el aire, hacia el océano. Su mente y su corazón se vieron desbordados por este duro golpe. Ver cómo el legado de su familia desaparecía bajo las aguas le hizo olvidar incluso el dolor de su hombro.

—¡Maldita! —bramó enfrentándose a Shampoo de nuevo. La ira se adueñó de todos los tejidos de su ser, una ira nacida de la innecesaria muerte de su padre y de su propia incapacidad para guardar su promesa—. ¡Te voy a matar!

Shampoo no respondió; antes de que Ranma acabara de pronunciar esas palabras otra flecha surcó el aire, esta vez directa hacia su corazón. No tuvo oportunidad de esquivarla, ni tan siquiera de pensar. Ni tan siquiera de respirar. La flecha atravesó sus costillas clavándose cruelmente en su pecho. El aire escapó de sus pulmones con un silencioso grito de incredulidad mientras la fuerza de la flecha lo enviaba de espaldas hacia el acantilado. Agitando los brazos y con mirada agónica, Ranma se precipitó al vacío.

**= = =**

Ranma caía hacia el mar, intentando agarrarse a algo desesperadamente, cualquier cosa que detuviera su caída, pero no halló nada sino aire. Intentaba respirar mientras atravesaba el aire, cuya fuerza parecía querer empujarlo hacia arriba. Le parecía estar recibiendo una descarga de puñetazos de fuerza brutal por parte del viento, llenando su cuerpo de cardenales.

La caída se hacía eterna. El cuerpo de Ranma temblaba por el frío; la corriente de aire le había robado el calor corporal. El dolor en su pecho era punzante, terriblemente intenso. En su caída sin control notaba cómo su vital fluido escapaba de su cuerpo a través de sus heridas.

Su cuerpo giraba cada vez más despacio, lo cual le permitió ver con claridad el océano. Allá abajo, las olas rompían con violencia contra los restos de rocas desprendidas y... vio un destello de luz blanquecina que surgía de entre la espuma de las aguas. Sus ojos, secos por el efecto del viento, intentaron enfocar aquel punto brillante.

Aquel punto blanco se hizo cada vez más grande, hasta que Ranma pudo distinguir que en realidad se trataba de la espada, la cual sobresalía de entre las rocas de la base del acantilado. Ranma sintió alivio al comprobar que la espada se había quedado clavada entre las rocas en lugar de ser arrastrada por la marea. Sin embargo, ese alivio pronto fue desplazado por el pavor; la espada apuntaba hacia arriba, y él se dirigía directo hacia ella.

Alcanzado a ver su funesto destino, Ranma dejó escapar un grito desgarrador.

**= = =**

Shampoo dejó caer su arco en cuanto oyó el grito. Rápidamente se acercó al borde del acantilado, llegando a tiempo de oír el golpe seco de la caída de Ranma. Horrorizada, vio en el fondo una figura envuelta en llamas.

**= = =**

Ranma chilló, retorciéndose en la agonía mientras su malogrado cuerpo ardía desde el interior sobre las desgajadas rocas. Su propia sangre teñía la espada de rojo al deslizarse sobre la Hoja, la cual había ensartado a Ranma, entrando por el estómago y saliendo por la espalda.

Se llevó una mano envuelta en llamas a la garganta. Tosía y vomitaba sangre; sus propios fluidos lo estaban ahogando. Notaba cómo su piel se quemaba. En un intento por apagar las llamas quiso rodar sobre las rocas, pero con ello sólo consiguió que la espada se hundiera más en sus entrañas.

La flecha clavada en su pecho había ardido convirtiéndose en cenizas, pero Ranma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello; todos sus esfuerzos se centraban en apagar el fuego, en sacar la espada... en morir... en parar el dolor como fuera. Entonces, una enorme ola se levantó ante él, tragándolo por completo. Las frías aguas del océano apagaron el fuego, dejando tras de sí tan solo el siseo producido por la evaporación.

La joven Ranma no pudo oponer resistencia al poderoso estampido de la ola contra el acantilado, ni pudo evitar ser arrastrada sobre las rocas hacia el océano cuando la ola retrocedió de nuevo hacia su lugar de origen. Cuando desapareció bajo la superficie, simplemente abrazó las frías profundidades, sin luchar contra aquella oscuridad que se las estaba tragando entera. Las burbujas de su última bocanada de aire ascendieron hasta la superficie, perdiéndose entre espuma de la furiosa marea.

Un éxtasis helado y silencioso envolvió su consciencia; silencioso salvo por un leve eco que resonaba en su mente:

—Bienvenido, amigo mío. Me alegro de volverte a ver...

* * *

天 T E N

humano. ya. com / sp-TEN

_(Para acceder la web de TEN en castellano tenéis que eliminar los espacios y cambiar el guión " - " por "guión de subrayado")._


	4. 3: Tiras y aflojas

**天 T E N**

Un fanfic basado en Ranma 1/2

escrito por R. E.

traducido por karburator

e ilustrado por Irka

**CAPÍTULO ****TERCERO**

**"Tiras y aflojas"**

_(Título original: Slings and arrows)_

* * *

Shampoo jadeaba con cada paso que daba sobre la arena de la playa en dirección a la orilla sin prestar atención al calor que le quemaba los pies. Llevaba dos horas de búsqueda, pero la sensación de cansancio había desaparecido por completo desde hacía rato. 

En la lejanía yacía un cuerpo bocabajo sobre la arena, pequeño y chamuscado. Las olas mecían suavemente, con cadencia uniforme, aquel cuerpo sin vida.

El nauseabundo olor de carne quemada que invadió sus fosas nasales la hizo detenerse en seco. Resbalando un par de palmos sobre la arena, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener las arcadas que constreñían su estómago.

—Es horrible —dijo con voz temblorosa. Con una mano en el estómago, dio un titubeante paso hacia delante. El cuerpo, que yacía desnudo sobre la arena tras haber ardido las ropas que lo cubrían, desprendía un humillo blanco que iba acompañado por el siseo que el agua producía al evaporarse cada vez que una ola lo salpicaba.

Tapándose la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, Shampoo observó más de cerca aquella masa de carne ennegrecida y pelo chamuscado. En la espalda tenía un largo tajo que había sido cauterizado por el intenso calor. Negras marcas de quemaduras oscurecían muchos de los rasgos del cadáver, pero rodeando al cadáver, Shampoo vio un objeto largo y estrecho de color blanco puro.

—¡La espada! —digo ahogando un grito. A esas alturas, ya se había convencido de que la espada había sido tragada por las aguas.

La ennegrecida mano de Ranma se cerraba firmemente alrededor del mango. Shampoo miró de nuevo la enorme herida de la espalda de Ranma, preguntándose cómo la joven había sido capaz de agarrar la espada en la que había quedado ensartada tras la caída. Acercó su mano al mango de la espada y tiró con suavidad, pero Ranma la agarraba con fuerza. Lo único que consiguió Shampoo fue arrastrar el cuerpo sobre la arena. Frunciendo el ceño, tiró con más fuerza, pero no había forma de que el cadáver soltara la espada.

—Lo siento —susurró Shampoo, tomando su espada. No le hacía gracia tener profanar a los muertos, pero no tenía alternativa. Acercando la espada al brazo de Ranma, presionó con su filo contra la muñeca de Ranma, calculando el punto de corte. Levantando la espada para tomar impulso, se dispuso a dar el tajo.

—Nnng... —Ranma gimió con la cara hundida en la arena. Durante un par de segundos su mano se aflojó alrededor del mango de la espada, pero enseguida volvió a aferrarlo con más fuerza que antes.

—¿¡Cómo es posible!? —exclamó Shampoo dando un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa que la hizo caer de espaldas en la arena. Miró a Ranma preguntándose en voz alta:

—¿Está... viva?

Ranma dio otro lastimoso gemido de dolor, casi inaudible a través de la arena húmeda de la orilla. Su cuerpo se sacudió levemente, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar. Shampoo, envainando su espada, de inclinó sobre Ranma y, tirando con la mano del hombro de la joven, la volteó para ponerla bocarriba. Le costaba tanto respirar que su pecho temblaba con cada aspiración. Su debilitado cuerpo se estremecía a causa de la brisa marina, haciendo que sus dientes castañetearan con fuerza.

—No puede ser... —murmuró Shampoo. El miedo era visible en sus ojos—. ¡Es imposible!

Sin embargo, lo imposible yacía frente a ella. Las contracciones del cuerpo de Ranma aterrorizaban cada vez más a Shampoo. Se quedó helada intentado decidir qué acción debía llevar a cabo a continuación, pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta de que sobre el vientre de Ranma, justo encima de la herida causada por la espada, había aparecido un pequeño símbolo rojo. No fue capaz de reconocerlo, pero tampoco necesitó hacerlo para sentirse intranquila por este hecho.

Del símbolo se elevaban pequeñas volutas de humo. Shampoo acercó su mano y notó un intenso calor que amenazaba con quemarle la piel. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Decidió llevar a la joven a alguien que pudiera saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Pasando un brazo bajo el cuello de Ranma y otro bajo sus rodillas, Shampoo levantó el cuerpo sin fuerzas de la joven y tomó el camino de regreso al pueblo, mientras la espada de Ranma era arrastrada tras ella sobre la arena con cada apresurado paso.

—Esto no puede ser bueno... —afirmó Shampoo, mirando el cuerpo humeante que llevaba en brazos.

**= = =**

—Lo primero que recuerdo después de la caída es despertarme de nuevo en el pueblo de las amazonas.

—A ver si lo he entendido: te dispararon una flecha, te caíste por un acantilado... y sobreviviste —dijo Akane, inexpresiva—. Es la historia más absurda que he oído en mi vida.

Ranma sonrió a su compañera.

—Bueno... Aún eres joven. Estoy segura de que las oirás aún más extrañas.

—Estás de coña, ¿no? —preguntó meneando la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso?

En ese momento, oyeron un crujido proveniente del arbusto que Akane tenía a sus espaldas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ranma se puso en guardia, espada en mano, mirando fijamente al arbusto.

—Agáchate —dijo, situándose entre Akane y el arbusto—. Quédate detrás de mí.

Akane asintió en silencio, quedándose junto al suelo sin dejar de mirar a Ranma. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose cómo Ranma había sido capaz de moverse tan rápido como para poder debatir si debía seguir la orden de Ranma o no.

Ranma se agachó ligeramente, escudriñando el arbusto con la vista. Sus ojos miraban a un lado y a otro, explorando el follaje. Finalmente distinguió algo que se movía. Lentamente, volvió a envainar la espada, que quedó otra vez oculta bajo su capa y se preparó para introducir la mano en el arbusto. Con un movimiento fugaz como una centella, su mano entró y salió del arbusto. Akane dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al verse sorprendida por el fugaz movimiento de Ranma. Ésta se giró hacia Akane, sujetando en la mano un objeto pequeño y peludo que se revolvía violentamente en su mano, intentando liberarse desesperadamente.

Akane reconoció la forma de aquella bola de pelo. Era un mapache, que tiritaba de manera incontrolable a causa del gélido agarre de Ranma, mientras el aire frío que envolvía a ésta le robaba el calor corporal al animal.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué mono! —exclamó Akane. Levantándose de un salto, se acercó para acariciar al mapache, el cuál seguía haciendo esfuerzos por escapar de las frías manos de Ranma. Cuando Akane acercó su mano, el animal comenzó a frotarse contra ella, sintiendo un gran alivio al tomar contacto con la piel de Akane, mucho más caliente que la de Ranma. Akane la acariciaba con placer, sintiéndose feliz por unos instantes, mientras la pequeña criatura apretaba su cabecita contra la mano de la joven.

Ranma soltó un suspiro de exasperación. No parecía hacerle gracia que Akane se dedicara a juguetear con aquel bicho.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo con firmeza—. Ahora.

—¿Por qué? —dijo levantando su vista durante un breve instante antes de devolver toda su atención al mapache—. ¡Pero qué cosita más bonita! —le decía mientras le revolvía el pelo sobre la cabeza, cosa que no pareció ser muy del agrado del animal.

—Porque en este bosque hay cosas más peligrosas que los mapache —contestó, apartándolo de las afectuosas manos de Akane para dejarlo en el suelo. El animal, en cuanto hizo pie, corrió otra vez hacia los arbustos tan rápido como pudo, huyendo de los humanos.

Akane miró con tristeza hacia el lugar por donde se había ido el mapache, oyendo cómo se apagaban poco a poco los ruidos que este producía en su huida. Exhalando, volvió a mirar a Ranma, quien observaba el cielo gris que tenían sobre la cabeza a través de las ramas de los árboles.

—Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí. El sol saldrá dentro de poco. Deberíamos apresurarnos. Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos allí esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó Akane con renovado buen humor—. Entonces, ¿podrás empezar a enseñarme cosas cobre esos cazadores?

—Antes hay que hacer unas cuantas cosas —respondió girando levemente la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia el límite del claro.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Akane al tiempo que echaba a andar tras Ranma—. ¡Dijiste que me enseñarías!

—Quizás empecemos ahora mismo con las lecciones —dijo arqueando una ceja—. La paciencia es una de ellas; la primera que deberías aprender.

—¡Pero...!

—Los detalles llegarán a su debido tiempo. No te preocupes; no tendrás tiempo de aburrirte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó al tiempo que apartaba una rama para adentrarse en el bosque detrás de Ranma.

—Ya lo verás —contestó Ranma rodeando un árbol—. Ten paciencia, Akane. Tendrás tu oportunidad de vengar a tu madre.

—Éso es todo lo que quiero. —Su voz sonó con tanta determinación como su estómago—. Aunque algo de comida no estaría mal.

—Puedo atrapar otro mapache, si tienes hambre.

—¡No tiene gracia! —contestó Akane, palideciendo ligeramente. Ranma respondió con una sonrisa sobre su hombro mientras seguía guiando a la joven que tenía a su cargo a través del bosque.

Ninguna de las dos advirtió cómo dos ojos las observaban atentamente desde las copas de os árboles.

**= = =**

_Te están esperando. Es hora de despertar._

Ranma gimió roncamente. Tenía la garganta demasiado seca como para articular palabras. Lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo cómo si de escalar una montaña se tratara, consiguió abrir los párpados. Sus ojos se llenaron de una luz calinosa e hiriente de color marrón. Rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos y esperó unos instantes antes de atreverse a abrirlos de nuevo. Poco a poco, la visión borrosa se fue haciendo más definida, dando lugar a líneas y formas más sólidas. Sentía un dolor agudo en la cara, detrás de los ojos, e instintivamente intentó llevarse la mano al foco del dolor. Sin embargo, apenas pudo levantar la mano antes de que ésta empezara a temblar de forma incontrolada. Con otro gemido, volvió a dejarla en reposo.

Una imagen borrosa apareció ante sus ojos, oscureciendo la luz. Una voz distante resonó en sus oídos, proveniente de la imagen que sobre ella había.

—No intentes moverte.

Esforzándose por concentrarse, tratando de apagar los ruidos que resonaban en sus oídos, Ranma quiso que sus ojos se movieran. Con los ojos entreabiertos, la joven vio cómo la imagen borrosa lentamente dio lugar a una cara, la cara de una anciana.

—Tú... —consiguió chillar su malograda garganta. El pánico crecía en su corazón ante tal encuentro.

—¡Estate quieta! —ordenó Cologne [1]—. Pasará un rato hasta que puedas siquiera moverte, así que descansa.

[1]_ N. del T: Al igual que en el capítulo segundo, la autora vuelve a referirse a una Ranma pelirroja. Sin embargo, como ya explicó este traductor anteriormente, en estos momentos el pelo de Ranma aún no ha cambiado de color; sigue siendo negro. En próximos capítulos se explicará este hecho. Se trata, pues, de un lapsus de la autora._

Cologne se apartó del lecho sobre el que yacía Ranma, y ésta intentó seguirla con la cabeza, pero las afirmaciones de la anciana resultaron ser ciertas; Ranma no tenía fuerzas. Sin embargo, advirtió que Cologne no tenía intención de matarla, lo cual hizo disminuir un poco su pánico. Su mente comenzó a preguntarse por qué Cologne no pretendía acabar con ella.

—¡Qué curioso! —oyó decir a Cologne—. Deberías haber muerto.

El sonido de pies arrastrándose llegaron hasta los oídos de Ranma, y la cara de Cologne apareció de nuevo antes sus ojos. La anciana tenía una expresión de cansancio dibujada en la cara. Sus apagados ojos miraban a Ranma desde sus profundas cuencas. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

La mujer se giró y se apartó otra vez del lecho de Ranma. Ésta la siguió con los ojos. La luz del Sol llenó la cabaña cuando Cologne apartó la cortinilla que había en la puerta. Ranma entrecerró los ojos ante el brillo de la luz, recortando la silueta de Cologne bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Sé en qué estás pesando —añadió Cologne—. No vamos a matarte. Debes relajarte y tratar de dormir un poco. Volveré contigo dentro de un rato.

**= = =**

Un pájaro cantaba en su vuelo entre las copas de los árboles, buscando una rama sólida sobre la que posarse. Con su melodioso canto, el ave miraba a un lado y a otro del bosque, buscando ansiosamente alguna hembra que pudiera haber escuchado su cantar. De hecho, dos lo escucharon, pero se eran de otra especie sobre la que el animal no podía tener interés alguno, de modo, que con una leve irritación, batió alas retomando el vuelo de nuevo por encima de los árboles.

Akane comía con apetito una de las muchas manzanas que llevaba mientras miraba al pájaro cantando en la distancia. Ranma guardaba el paso junto a ella, meditando en silencio sobre sus viejos recuerdos, que a pesar de los años no habían perdido claridad ni intensidad.

Acabándose la manzana, Akane tiró el corazón y atacó vorazmente una segunda, hincándole el diente con entusiasmo. El crujido de las manzanas machacadas por los molares de Akane empezó a serle molesto a Ranma.

—Perdón —dijo Akane, avergonzada, dejando de masticar bajo la mirada de Ranma—. Es que tengo tanta hambre...

—No hay de qué —contestó Ranma mostrando algo parecido a una sonrisa, tratando de quitar importancia—. Me alegro de que te gusten las manzanas.

—¡Son deliciosas! ¿Seguro que no quieres una?

—No —respondió—, no tengo hambre.

—No duermes, no comes... —observó Akane—. ¿No estás cansada?

—No, la verdad es que no —respondió encogiendo los hombros de manera casi imperceptible.

—Viajar tanto por ahí debe curtir mucho a una persona —comentó Akane—, y tú llevas dando vueltas por el mundo... ¿cuánto tiempo?

Akane miró a su acompañante, que parecía inmersa otra vez en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Ranma parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo sin necesidad de mover los pies. Envuelta en su capa, la cual no producía ningún sonido al ser arrastrada sobre la hierba, daba la impresión de que la joven estaba completamente inmóvil. Akane pensó que, de no ser por el vaho que ocasionalmente salía de su boca, la pelirroja podría muy bien haber sido confundida con una estatua. Con una larga exhalación, Akane abandonó cualquier esperanza de recibir una respuesta, devolviendo su atención a la manzana.

La pareja llegó a una pequeña elevación cubierta de hierba. Akane miró a lo lejos desde el cerro, anonadada por el exuberante valle que se extendía en la distancia entre dos imponentes montañas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es extraordinario! —dijo con sorpresa, observando el profundo y húmedo bosque que cubría todo el valle. La frondosa vegetación suponía un contraste bastante fuerte en comparación con las escarpadas y recortadas montañas que lo bordeaban. Deteniéndose junto a un árbol, Akane se apoyó sobre su tronco y se tomó unos momentos para apreciar la majestuosidad del paisaje que tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos se perdían en la mágica sencillez de aquel paisaje.

Ranma, que ya había dado algunos pasos descendiendo la colina en dirección al valle, se detuvo volviéndose para mirar a Akane.

—¿Estás cansada? —dijo mientras buscaba con la vista algún lugar para descansar.

—No, sólo... —empezó a decir Akane, mirando a Ranma un instante—. Sólo es que no había visto nunca nada como esto. Había visto fotos y tal, pero nunca...

—Es un sitio muy bonito —acordó Ranma por fin, mirando al valle.

Akane asintió en silencio, mirando cómo una bandada de pájaros volaba elegantemente sobre el valle.

—Vamos —dijo Ranma haciendo un gesto en dirección al valle—. Deberíamos seguir. El bosque puede ser bonito, pero eso no hace que atravesarlo por la noche sea menos peligroso.

Asintiendo de nuevo, Akane se apartó del árbol y comenzó a descender la colina, unos pasos por detrás de Ranma, cuyo tono al decir aquella última frase convenció a Akane de que era mejor creer en la advertencia de la pelirroja.

**= = =**

_Luz._

—Es más fuerte de que pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿está vivo?

—A duras penas; debería estar muerto. Debe tener una voluntad muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido a semejante caída.

—Y ahora... es...

—No te preocupes por éso, pequeña. Si es fuerte, se adaptará.

—Es todo por mi culpa. Lo siento, Bisabuela.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Recibirás tu castigo por tu falta, pero éso te convertirá en una guerrera más fuerte.

—Sí... lo comprendo. ¿Cuál será mi castigo?

—Cuidarás de él. Serás su guía, y le enseñarás que las amazonas no le pretenden ningún mal.

—Pero...

—Shampoo, debes comprenderlo. Debemos mostrarle que no queremos hacerle daño. _Tenemos_ que aliarnos a él. Debes demostrarle, Shampoo, que no somos sus enemigas.

—¿Y cómo voy a enseñárselo? Yo soy la responsable de todo esto.

—Considéralo como tu castigo. Te has deshonrado en la batalla; demuestra tu valía a ese joven y así te redimirás.

Ranma gimió. El sudor corría por su frente mientras los ecos de las voces de sus captoras empapaban los bordes de su consciencia, solo para ser arrastradas por el mareo casi al instante.

Ranma hacía esfuerzos por despertar y volver a la realidad, pero era incapaz de detener su caída hacia la oscuridad que había bajo ella, perseguida por los ecos de voces que descendían tras ella hacia el oscuro y vacío océano.

**= = =**

Akane bostezó, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras la luz del día descendía sobre el valle. El canto de los insectos se hacía más fuerte a cada paso. Akane intentaba espantar a los pequeños bichos con una frecuencia que empezaba a resultar irritante, y la aparente indiferencia que mostraba Ranma respecto al revoloteo de los insectos a su alrededor no contribuía a mejorar el humor de la joven Tendô.

—¿Cómo es posible que no te molesten estos estúpidos bichos? —se quejó.

—Porque no se acercan a mí —respondió, sin volver la cabeza—. No les gusta el frío.

—A mí tampoco —contestó Akane, cruzando los brazos y frotándolos con las manos para conseguir algo de calor. La humedad del bosque se condensaba alrededor de Ranma envolviéndola en una especie de niebla que giraba sin parar a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué hace siempre tanto frío allí a donde estás tú?

Una de las manos de Ranma salió de debajo de la capa, mostrando un dedo índice que negaba moviéndose a un lado y a otro.

—Es un secreto.

—Sabía que me ibas a decir eso. Contigo, todo son secretos.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Akane —respondió Ranma volviendo a ocultar su brazo bajo el oscuro tejido de su capa—. Todo a su debido tiempo.

—Hablando de tiempo —dijo Akane, advirtiendo que la luz a su alrededor se atenuaba poco a poco—, ¿cuánto va a durar este viaje?

—Casi hemos llegado. Hay que andar un poco más; hasta la base de esa montaña.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con repentina excitación. Por vaga que fuera la descripción, tener un punto de llegada real y tangible era mucho más confortante que el hecho de andar por andar. Ranma se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

Akane sonrió felizmente por primera vez en unas horas, comenzando a andar a grandes zancadas con renovada energía. Ni el suelo resbaladizo por el musgo, ni el aire frió y húmedo ni los abundantes insectos eran ya problema; ahora tenía una meta que alcanzar, aunque solo se tratara de llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, el brazo extendido de Ranma la hizo parar en seco, indicándole que se quedara detrás.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Ssh! —ordenó Ranma antes de situarse más cerca de Akane—. He oído algo.

Akane pestañeó, mirando a los árboles de alrededor. Ella no era capaz de oír nada, aparte del zumbido de los insectos, que tenía metido en los oídos desde hacía bastante rato, y el murmullo del agua de los arroyos que descendían de las montañas. Miró a Ranma, quien giraba lentamente la cabeza explorando con la vista los alrededores en busca del origen del ruido, y vio que ésta tenía una expresión tensa dibujada en la cara. Se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos, permitiendo que Akane oyera los latidos de su propio corazón. De pronto, una oscuridad impenetrable la rodeó, siendo sus gritos silenciados por el frío paralizador que invadió todo su cuerpo.

**= = =**

Ranma envolvió a Akane dentro de su capa y se lanzó a un lado justo antes de que el origen de sus sospechas aterrizara exactamente donde ésta había estado. Echándose hacia atrás, Ranma gruñó, dejando salir a una temblorosa Akane de debajo de su capa. Haciendo esfuerzos por respirar, Akane se dejó caer a los pies de Ranma.

Ranma se apartó unos pasos de Akane, dando a su compañera una oportunidad para reponerse. Entrecerrando los ojos, miró atentamente a la chica que estaba frente a ella sosteniendo una espada ya desenvainada. La joven vestía negros ropajes y llevaba una cinta colgada en bandolera en la que se alojaban varias dagas de pequeño tamaño. Una vaina pendía de su cintura, meciéndose lentamente adelante y atrás. En el otro costado llevaba varias bolsitas anudadas con cordeles deshilachados.

Habiendo reconocido a su asaltante hacía rato, Ranma volvió a gruñir. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuanto la chica salió de las sombras, dejando que la tenue luz del Sol que se filtraba por un hueco del follaje revelara su apariencia. Aquellos ojos bajo una mata de pelo castaño lazaron una dura mirada a Ranma, casi sin prestar atención a Akane.

—Veo que has encontrado otro aprendiz —dijo con tono indiferente.

—Ukyô —le advirtió Ranma con voz rugiente—, tócala... ¡y te arrancaré el corazón!

**= = =**

_Puedo sentirte en mi interior... ¿Quién eres?_

_Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. Somos uno. Somos el mismo._

_¡No tiene sentido!_

_Incomprensión no significa falsedad._

_¿Quién eres y cuál es tu nombre, si es que lo tienes?_

_Yo soy Ranma Saotome._

_¡No mientas! ¡No lo eres!_

_No te miento, amigo._

_No lo entiendo..._

_Lo entenderás, pero ahora... despierta; estás haciendo que se preocupen por ti._

_¿Quién?_

**= = =**

Los apagados crujidos de la leña seca que se quemaba en la hoguera fueron percibidos por la mente de Ranma, la cual se aferraba desesperadamente a cualquier agarre que le permitiera trepar las paredes del pozo sin fondo de su inconsciencia. Podía sentir cómo la oscuridad avanzaba tras ella, intentando darle alcance para llevársela de nuevo, al tiempo que su pánico crecía más y más en su interior.

Cuanto más se aferraba al sonido de la hoguera, más fuerte se hacía éste, y pronto otros sonidos se unieron al primero: el lejano ulular del viento, el cantar de los insectos... Gradualmente, la oscuridad desapareció, dejando a Ranma a las puertas de la luz.

_Luz._

Sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente; el fuerte pulso que sentía en su cabeza a punto de estallar le indicó que no le convenía abrirlos por completo. Lo que vio le resultó familiar; el mismo techo tenuemente iluminado por la misma luz anaranjada. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido tan solo un par de horas; se sentía exhausta. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces para intentar aclararse la vista, Ranma intentó sentarse, pero un dolor agudo en el vientre la detuvo, enviándola de nuevo a la horizontal. Gimiendo por el dolor, se llevó una mano con cautela al foco del dolor.

Deslizó su mano sobre la suave piel de su estómago, suave salvo por lo que, al tacto, parecía ser una cicatriz. Moviendo el cuello, intentó mirarse la zona afectada, y fue entonces cuando se hizo consciente de cierto detalle: pechos. Tenía pechos... otra vez...

Su agudo chillido fue cortado en seco por el fuerte dolor que recorrió todo su esqueleto. Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como sujetándola, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes, deseando que cesara aquel terrible dolor que parecía rebotar una y otra vez en las paredes de su cráneo.

—Auhhh —carraspeó con la garganta seca.

Había alguien junto a ella. Aguardando a que el dolor disminuyera, Ranma finalmente intentó girar la cabeza para ver quién estaba con ella, consiguiendo distinguir una borrosa silueta de color morado.

—Tú... —dijo ahogadamente. Podía sentir cómo la furia invadía su corazón, apartando cualquier otro pensamiento.

—Te has despertado —dijo Shampoo, de pie mientras se frotaba los ojos, soñolienta—. ¡Gracias al cielo! Creí que te ibas a morir.

—Tú... —repitió Ranma, atravesando a la joven amazona con la mirada.

—He estado aquí sentada toda una semana —dijo Shampoo al tiempo que se acercaba—, esperando a que despertaras. Me tenías... preocupada.

—¡Tú...! —acabó gritando Ranma, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban: la asesina de su padre justo junto a su lecho.

Shampoo iba a hablar de nuevo, pero apenas abrió la boca, la mano de Ranma se abalanzó sobre su garganta, apretándola con toda su fuerza, ahogando las palabras de la amazona.

—¡Mataste a mi padre! —Las palabras de Ranma sonaron afónicas. La furia desatada que sacudía su cuerpo le hacía escupir saliva con cada sílaba—. ¡Tú lo mataste!

—¡Fue en... defensa propia! —dijo Shampoo a duras penas. Las manos de la chica agarraban desesperadamente el brazo de Ranma, intentando liberarse de su agarre.

—¡Lo mataste! ¡Era mi padre!

—¡Lo... lo siento! ¡No... tenía... elección! —respondió entre sollozos, al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por tomar aire. Cálidas lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento resbalaban por sus mejillas, hasta alcanzar la mano de Ranma, que gritaba furiosa, apretando más y más fuerte el frágil cuello de Shampoo; podía sentir el pulso de la amazona a través del contacto de las pieles sudadas y los desesperados intentos que ésta hacía por respirar a través de una tráquea que estaba siendo rápidamente comprimida.

—Mátame... ahora, si es tu... deseo —dijo Shampoo ahogadamente cerrando los ojos—. Mi vida está... en tus... manos. Llévatela si... así... lo quieres...

Shampoo dejó de agarrar el brazo de Ranma, dejando su cuerpo a merced de la gravedad y cesando todo esfuerzo por respirar. Al mismo tiempo, Ranma notó cómo el cuerpo de su víctima, pálida y empapada en lágrimas, se hacía más pesado. La furia se ardía en el interior de Ranma, recorriendo todo su cuerpo; sin embargo, dentro de todo ese insoportable estruendo, pudo distinguir dos voces:

_¡Lo comprendo perfectamente! ¡Esta espada va a acabar contigo y con todo tu pueblo!_

_He venido a por la espada. ¡No me obligues a matarte para conseguirla!_

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Ranma aflojó su mano alrededor del cuello de Shampoo, la cual cayó al suelo, intentando tomar aire para respirar.

—No voy a matarte —dijo Ranma, bajando lentamente su brazo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la furia se apagaba; cuando la quietud de la calma regresó a su mente, volvió a abrirlos.

Shampoo tosió con una mano en la garganta, apoyándose en el suelo sobre las rodillas y sobre la mano que le quedaba libre, sin intención aparente de levantarse.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Ranma, calmada pero firme.

—Te... te encontré en la playa —respondió Shampoo, aún sollozando—. Estabas...

—...ardiendo —susurró Ranma, perdida la mirada. Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza a toda velocidad; carne quemada, llamas socarrantes, sufrimiento y tormento sin fin. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el impacto contra un muro de agua, portador de un bendito frío refrescante y de una dulce aniquilación. El tenebroso y oscuro olvido la arrastró hacia el fondo, y desde las profundidades algo acudió a su encuentro...

Aquellas imágenes se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido, y ahora Ranma jadeaba tumbada sobre la cama. Shampoo se arrodillaba en silencio junto a ella, observando con mórbida fascinación.

—Yacías sobre la arena... viva —recordó Shampoo, aún dudando de sus palabras—. Te traje aquí, y desde entonces has estado en cama toda una semana.

—¿Por qué no me mataste y te llevaste la espada? —preguntó, desafiante, con la mirada fija en el techo.

—No soy una ladrona —respondió llanamente mirando al suelo.

—Pero eres _una_ asesina. —No fue una acusación, sino la enunciación de un hecho.

—Sí, lo soy —admitió Shampoo con ojos húmedos—. Maté a tu padre. Lo siento, no quería matar a nadie —susurró.

—¡Shampoo! —dijo otra voz—. Déjanos. Deseo hablar con Ranma.

La amazona asintió intentado aguantarse las lágrimas, saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña. Cologne dio unos pasos tras su biznieta, pero se detuvo y, meneando la cabeza con tristeza, se volvió hacia Ranma.

—Esta chica... aún no es una guerrera... —comentó para sí misma, apoyándose en su vara al tiempo que se acercaba al lecho de Ranma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puede soportar matar a inocentes? —preguntó con rencor, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la anciana.

—La decisión de impartir muerte no debe ser tomada a la ligera —respondió la vieja amazona sin apartar los ojos—. Ser capaz de tomar tal decisión y vivir con sus consecuencias es la marca de una guerrera.

—Un guerrero no es un asesino.

Cologne dejó escapar un suspiro y se apoyó pesadamente sobre su vara.

—No queríamos mataros; ni a ti ni a tu padre. Solo queríamos la espada —aclaró Cologne—. No comprendíais su poder, y tú sigues sin comprenderlo. En tus manos es peligrosa. Si tan sólo hubierais atendido a razones y nos hubierais dado la espada...

—¿¡Atendido a razones!? ¡Fuisteis vosotras las que matasteis a mi padre, así que no me hables de razones!

—Fue tu padre el que empezó. Nosotras sólo nos defendimos.

Ranma abrió la boca dispuesta a berrear su respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna. Cologne había dicho la verdad: su padre atacó primero.

—Tu padre mató a tres de mis hermanas —continuó Cologne —porque no comprendía el poder de la espada. Si Shampoo no te hubiera detenido, también la habrías matado.

—Pero... yo... —intentó decir Ranma, incapaz de encontrar unas palabras que se perdieron en su garganta. Todo era cierto: la habría matado sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Ambas hemos sufrido pérdidas. Tú has perdido a tu padre; yo a tres de mis hermanas. No debe haber más derramamiento de sangre.

—Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Soy vuestro prisionero? —preguntó con recelo, desconfiando de los ofrecimientos que pudiera hacerle la anciana.

—Prisionera, en todo caso... pero no. Te quedarás aquí a nuestro cuidado hasta que te hayas repuesto. Después podrás ir a donde quieras. [2]

[2] _N. del T: Las dos últimas entradas del diálogo no son una traducción exacta de la versión original, pues en inglés no existe diferencia entre "prisionero" y "prisionera" (prisoner), pero he pensado que introducir este cambio en la versión traducida podía quedar bien y ofrecer mayor claridad._

—¿Por qué no dejasteis que muriera?

—¿Deberíamos?

—Pues... bueno...

—Te trajimos aquí porque era lo correcto —dijo Cologne—. Fue tu padre quien nos infligió su mal, y ya pagó su precio. Tú solamente estabas allí.

—Qué suerte, la mía —suspiró Ranma, sabiendo que lo suyo no era suerte. Se sentía perdida, completamente sola. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía a su padre para guiarla. A pesar de lo anárquicos que eran los métodos de su padre, eran mejor que... ésto.

—Me compadezco por tu pérdida. —Cologne puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ranma y habló en voz baja—. Siento que muriera tu padre.

—Y yo... siento lo que hizo —respondió Ranma, también en voz baja—. Si hubiera sabido lo que pretendía hacer...

—No tienes de qué arrepentirte, Ranma —dijo Cologne al tiempo que apretaba suavemente el hombro de Ranma—. Son nuestras acciones lo que nos define como individuos. Hiciste lo que hiciste debido a quien eres. No es algo que tengas que lamentar.

—Entonces... el viejo ha murió a causa de lo que _yo_ soy —murmuró.

—No. Murió a causa de lo que _él_ era.

—Y ahora yace en el bosque. Probablemente haya sido devorado por algún animal o algo...

—No lo creas.

**= = =**

—¡Viejo...!

Ranma se inclinaba pesadamente sobre los hombros de Shampoo, quien la cargaba sobre su espalda. Con sus extremidades entumecidas e inertes, miró a la pequeña tumba que había en el suelo. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el brazo de Shampoo.

—Lo enterramos aquí —dijo Cologne señalando al pequeño túmulo—, junto a las tres amazonas que mató. Derrotar amazonas en combate es toda una hazaña para un extranjero.

—¿Hazaña? —sollozó Ranma suavemente.

—Fue mejor en el combate que nuestras luchadoras; pocos son los que pueden decir eso. Será recordado como... un desafío formidable.

—Cologne... —trató de decir Ranma, pero las palabras le fallaron. Intentó girarse hacia la anciana, y Shampoo, comprendiendo lo que quería Ranma, giró su cuerpo para que Ranma pudiera mirar a Cologne. La de la trenza miró a la anciana con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias, Cologne.

La vieja amazona correspondió a Ranma con su mirada y asintió en silencio. No fue necesario decir más. Cologne dio la espalda a las tumbas y comenzó a caminar hacia las cabañas del poblado. Shampoo la siguió, portando a Ranma consigo.

**= = =**

Ranma sorbía con entusiasmo su estofado de verduras. Había recobrado el apetito y el tener el estómago lleno la hacía sentir feliz, pero no quería que las amazonas pensaran que estaba bajando su guardia, de modo que procuró mostrar una cara de aspecto inexpresivo, comiendo lentamente el estofado para no parecer tan hambrienta como en realidad lo estaba.

Ya llevaba dos semanas en cama, y durante todo ese tiempo sus captoras amazonas no habían sido sino hospitalarias. Considerando que su padre había matado a tres de las habitantes del poblado, Ranma estaba sorprendida por su cordialidad. Pareciera que la habían aceptado como una de las suyas en el poco tiempo que había estado con ellas.

Había visto varias amazonas trayendo comida y madera para alimentar el fuego, pero la única que siempre estaba presente era Shampoo, la misma Shampoo que casi acaba con su vida. Era muy callada, diciendo poco o nada; tenía la costumbre de no mirar a Ranma a los ojos casi nunca en las pocas conversaciones que tuvieron. La mayoría de las veces Shampoo preguntaba a Ranma si quería comer algo, Ranma contestaba, y eso era todo.

La falta de conversación y de movimiento físico hacía que la mente de Ranma anduviera dispersa. El volver a tener cuerpo de mujer era un pensamiento que ocupaba su mente continuamente con un fuerte sentimiento de frustración. Shampoo le había explicado que el agua caliente sólo era una cura temporal. El arrebato de cólera de Ranma hizo que la amazona no se atreviera a decir una sola palabra durante dos días.

Una vez, incluso intentó tirarse por encima un bol de estofado caliente, pero la siempre presente Shampoo frustró su plan. Sin ninguna otra fuente de agua caliente, Ranma se encontraba atrapada en un cuerpo de mujer que estaba empezando a despreciar. Pidió repetidas veces a Shampoo y a Cologne que le proporcionaran agua caliente, pero éstas se negaron una y otra vez sin dar ninguna razón. La única respuesta a la petición de Ranma era un unilateral «no». Ranma supuso que tenía algo que ver con la aparente ausencia de hombres en el pueblo.

Cuando no estaba compadeciéndose de sí misma a causa de su cuerpo femenino, Ranma dirigía sus pensamientos hacia su padre y la promesa que le hizo antes de morir. Su padre siempre había sido algo cobarde; mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Eso no significaba que no fuera bueno en artes marciales (de hecho era bastante bueno), pero su talento era más bien teórico. Genma no parecía mostrar inclinación a luchar por luchar, y evitaba la confrontación siempre que fuera posible. Ranma estaba desconcertada por el repentino cambio en su padre. Fue como si aquel fatídico día se hubiera transformado en otra persona.

_"Aunque..."_

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que aquel cambio no había sido para nada repentino. En los últimos meses Genma había estado más irritable. Se enfurecía por comentarios que antes simplemente le rebotaban. Su dedicación por las artes marciales había llegado hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a arrastrar a Ranma hasta los manantiales malditos de Jusenkyo para entrenar más duramente. Y además, estaba aquella espada.

Genma no portaba consigo muchos objetos personales. Su sed por el dinero era significativa, pero se sentía más motivado por llenar su barriga con vino y comida que por comprar objetos materiales. De hecho, a parte del hatillo con su ropa, Genma nunca había cargado con nada más... salvo con la espada, la cual era protegida con celo por su dueño bajo el pretexto de que, al tratarse del legado de la familia Saotome, había que tomar buen cuidado de ella.. Ranma simplemente asumía que Genma no quería dañar aquella espada.

Sin embargo, Genma comenzó a utilizarla en los entrenamientos, presentándola como _Garyoutensei_, e insistiendo en que Ranma debería familiarizarse con ella. Ranma nunca tuvo muy claro por qu era tan importante entrenar con la espada. Además, Genma siempre había defendido firmemente la tesis de que confiar en un arma era en realidad una debilidad de la que podía sacar provecho el oponente. Por otro lado, Ranma, escuchaba agradecido cualquier explicación recibida concerniente a las artes marciales; en este caso se trataba de los rudimentos del manejo de la espada. Con ayuda de su padre, practicaba contra _Garyoutense_i utilizando otra espada de metal. Su habilidad con la espada no era muy destacable, pero aprendió fácilmente los fundamentos de su manejo.

En realidad, Ranma nunca había sostenido a _Garyoutensei_. Su padre insistía en que ese momento llegaría en el momento en que le perteneciera. La batalla contra Shampoo fue la primera vez que Ranma había sostenido el mango de aquella espada entre sus manos, pero incluso durante aquel breve contacto pudo sentir el calor de su interior.

—Un arma fascinante, ¿verdad?

Ranma apartó la mirada de las pálidas profundidades de la Hoja y vio a Cologne, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la cabaña.

—No sólo trae la muerte consigo, sino la destrucción total. Es un arma con un poder inmenso.

—Lo sé —respondió Ranma en voz baja, mirando de nuevo su arma.

—Pudiste sentir su poder, ¿no? —preguntó Cologne, acercándose—. Cuando la tocaste... Puro y crudo poder; tan hondo, tan profundo que incluso parece tener vida propia. Un poder capaz de juntar el cielo y la tierra. —Cologne estaba cada vez más cerca—. Un poder que está más allá de tu imaginación, más allá de este mundo.

—Sí... Pude sentirlo —admitió Ranma, con la mirada perdida en el tenue y palpitante resplandor que emanaba de la espada.

—Dice la leyenda que... donde una simple espada corta carne y huesos, un Diente de Dragón atraviesa la verdadera esencia de sus víctimas, partiendo al mismo espíritu con la misma facilidad con que parte los cuerpos. Su corte llega más allá de este mundo que conocemos; llega hasta la dualidad de mundo del caos y la armonía; llega desde el mundo de los vivos hasta alcanzar el de los muertos. Es un poder que ni siquiera puedes comenzar a comprender ni, mucho menos, controlar.

Ranma no dijo nada. Las palabras de Cologne resonaban en su mente.

—Dame la espada, Ranma —dijo Cologne—. Puedo sellarla, apartarla de las manos del ser humano; no pertenece a este mundo.

Ranma miró fijamente a la blanquecina Hoja, perdiéndose en el aparentemente infinito mar en el que se mezclaban la más pura luz blanca con un leve tinte rojizo. La calidez de la mano de Cologne sobre la suya la hizo salir de su ensueño. Sus ojos se posaron en la vieja amazona, quien suavemente apretaba la mano con la que Ranma agarraba el mango de la espada.

—Dame la espada, Ranma Saotome —dijo con voz melosa, fijando su mirada en la de Ranma—. Intenta controlarla. Suéltala.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirando a Cologne—. No, no voy a darte mi espada.

—¿Porque no quieres o... porque no puedes?

—¡Por supuesto que puedo!

—Demuéstramelo.

—¡Muy bien!

Ranma intentó aflojar su agarre sobre el mango, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. De pronto, se hizo consciente de que su mano se apretaba alrededor del mango con tanta fuerza como podía. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos a causa de la presión que ejercia sobre la espada.

—No... no puedo —murmuró, deseando que su mano cediera a aquel agarre. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su brazo temblaba con cada intento de soltar la espada. Una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente a causa del esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Cologne suavemente cerró su mano alrededor del mango, despacio pero con firmeza, agarrándolo con fuerza junto a la temblorosa mano de Ranma.

—Eso es... —la alentó colocando su otra mano sobre el hombro de Ranma—. Y ahora...

Cologne, sujetando el mango, tiró de él al tiempo que empujaba a Ranma hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro de ésta. No le fue fácil soltar la espada del firme agarre de Ranma. Cologne se tambaleó hacia atrás sujetando la Hoja, la cual perdió su blanquecina y radiante aura casi al instante.

La reacción de Ranma fue inesperada para vieja amazona. La joven comenzó a contorsionarse sobre su lecho con violentas sacudidas. Su mano se abría y cerraba incontrolada intentando agarrar una espada que ya no estaba allí.

Cologne, asustada y con ojos como platos, se hizo hacia atrás. Con cada paso que se apartaba de Ranma la Hoja perdía más y más brillo. Los espasmos de Ranma se hicieron más exagerados, acompañados de gruñidos de dolor mientras la joven luchaba por controlar su cuerpo.

—La... espada... —dijo con voz ahogada, girando el cuello con gran esfuerzo para mirar a donde estaba Cologne— ...devuélvemela... por favor...

Cologne miró la espada, que ahora tenía un triste y apagado color gris, y luego a la chica que se retorcía ante ella haciendo esfuerzos por respirar.

—No puede ser cierto...

El cuerpo de Ranma se sacudía con violencia. Sus labios empezaron a amoratarse. Cologne podía ver en pánico en aquellos ojos. La amazona tragó saliva, mirando al oscuro filo y, frunciendo el ceño, miró de nuevo a la joven. Ahora tenía su espada, pero no era capaz de apartarla de ésta. Sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, se forzó a sí misma acercarse a Ranma, incapaz e ignorar aquella desamparada y agonizante mirada.

—Maldita eres, pequeña —murmuró al tiempo que depositaba la espada en la desesperada mano de Ranma—. Debiste morir cuando tuviste la ocasión.

La mano de Ranma se cerró torpemente sobre el mango, e inmediatamente la espada volvió a la vida irradiando una luz blanca que surgía desde lo más profundo de la Hoja. Ranma tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Los espasmos cesaron, dejándola aturdida e inmóvil salvo por el subir y bajar —cada vez más lento— de su pecho mientras su respiración recuperaba el ritmo normal.

—¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? —preguntó Ranma con tono peligroso. Su cara enrojecía por momentos.

—Yo no hice nada —respondió con mirada triste—. Ha sido la espada. Tenía la esperanza de que esto no...

—¿La espada? —preguntó Ranma. La ira había dejado paso a la confusión.

—Sí. Esto complicará las cosas hasta límites insospechados...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Casi me matas otra vez!

Cologne fruncía el ceño, tomándose unos instantes para reflexionar.

—¿Cómo podría explicarlo? —se preguntó con un suspiro. Se apartó de Ranma y se sentó suavemente a los pies de la cama, inclinándose sobre su vara y mirando fijamente al suelo—. Cuando apuñalas a alguien, su cuerpo empieza a sangrar, ¿cierto?

—Sí, claro... —asintió Ranma.

—Y si retiras el puñal de su cuerpo, sale mucha más sangre que si dejas el puñal donde está, porque el mismo puñal evita, hasta cierto punto, que la sangre salga del cuerpo.

—Supongo —respondió Ranma con creciente confusión—. No lo sé... Nunca he rajado a nadie...

—Me temo que tu situación es parecida, pequeña. La Hoja ha llegado a perforar tu propio espíritu.

—¿Mh? —Ranma estaba desconcertada—. ¿Mi espíritu?

—Sí —asintió Cologne—. Todos tenemos un espíritu. Es lo que nos une al mundo. Cuando mueres, el espíritu deja el cuerpo y abandonamos este mundo. Seguro que tienes una idea de lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Eso creo... La verdad es que nunca he aprendido mucho sobre cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con las artes marciales...

—Cuando la espada es retirada de tu espíritu, éste empieza a "sangrar", y tú empiezas a morir, a apartarte de este mundo. Al devolverte la espada, lo que he hecho ha sido tapar la herida de tu espíritu, por así decirlo, deteniendo tu muerte. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Ranma, esforzándose por asimilar la información.

—Cuando una ha vivido tanto, se acaban aprendiendo cosas sobre el mundo.

—No sé si creerte...

—La prueba la tienes ante ti, pequeña. Cuando te quité la espada, empezaste a morir; cuando te la devolví, te recuperaste. Me creas o no, eso no cambiará lo que acaba de pasar ahora mismo, ¿cierto?

—Pues... supongo que sí —dijo con Recelo—. Pero... ¿qué significa todo esto? —insistió la joven.

Cologne se puso en pie y, cojeando, echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Significa que... de momento... debes conservar tu espada.

**= = =**

Ranma estaba sentada en silencio junto a Cologne sobre el margen cubierto de hierba de uno de los campos de cultivo del poblado. La combinación producida por la calidez de la luz del Sol y la brisa que soplaba en el resultaba muy agradable. Las rachas de aire meneaban la hierba haciendo aguas, como si de una superficie líquida se tratase.

Era agradable estar al sol, y Ranma estaba disfrutando de su primer día en pie después de pasar un largo tiempo en cama. Su piel estaba pálida, pero ella había ganado algo de peso gracias a aquellos estofados de los cuales había comido cada vez en mayor cantidad.

La calidez que ahora sentía contrastaba fuertemente con el frío que había sentido la semana anterior a causa de la fiebre, que le había producido tiritones que se prolongaron durante largos periodos. Ahora, los gentiles rayos de luz solar le proporcionaban una sensación de bienestar que tenía su origen en la creciente calidez que sentía en el interior de su cuerpo.

No sabía el porqué, pero no estaba enfadada. Quizás se trataba de los cuidados a los que había estado sometida por parte de las amazonas, o quizás, sencillamente, estaba consiguiendo dejar atrás la tragedia de la muerte de su padre. Cuanto más pensaba en él, mas se convencía de que las amazonas habían actuado en defensa propia. No iba a perdonarlas por ello, no; jamás podría perdonarlas, pero si que podía comprender por qué hicieron aquello.

Shampoo practicaba delante de ellas, realizando una serie de lentos movimientos con s espada, la cual describía arcos perezosos y sin fuerza en el aire. A Ranma le pareció que el propósito de estos ejercicios era la búsqueda del control y del equilibrio más que el ataque.

—Sus movimientos son descuidados... —comentó Ranma, viendo cómo Shampoo perdía el equilibrio tras realizar un giro, casi haciéndola caer.

—Se distrae... —respondió Cologne.

—Las distracciones no importan... No cuando uno está solo. [3]

[3]_ N. del T: Siendo que Ranma ya se ha convertido en chica, quizá sería más adecuado que hablara refiriéndose a si misma como una chica, es decir, "No cuando una está sola". Sin embargo, este traductor ha creído más acertado que Ranma siga refiriéndose a sí mismo como un chico, al menos por el momento, pues no hace ni dos semanas en la cronología de la historia, Ranma aún era hombre._

—Aha —asintió Cologne—. Tienes razón. Aún es joven; todavía no ha alcanzado su potencial.

—Podría hacerlo mucho mejor.

—Pareces muy bien formada en las artes marciales para ser tan joven —comentó Cologne con aire burlón. [4]

[4]_ N. del T: De nuevo, la autora comente un lapsus al referirse a la pelirroja. Por motivos expuestos en notas de anteriores capítulos, este detalle ha sido omitido en la traducción._

Ranma encogió los hombros.

—Tuve un... buen maestro. He practicado artes marciales toda mi vida.

—Un objetivo encomiable —apuntó Cologne—, aunque un poco corto de miras.

—Tal vez... —concedió Ranma encogiendo de nuevo los hombros. Entornando un poco los ojos observó a Shampoo más de cerca—. No entiendo por qué está tan distraída.

—Por ti, pequeña.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó mirando a la anciana.

—La tienes aterrorizada. ¿Acaso no puedes verlo en sus ojos?

—Supongo que tiene motivos para tenerme miedo. Casi acabo con su vida.

—No es solo por eso. Shampoo...

Cologne detuvo sus palabras. Ranma, impacientándose, insistió:

—Shampoo... ¿qué?

—...no está llevando muy bien las consecuencias de su acto. Está dejando que la culpabilidad la destruya. Durante la primera semana que estuviste aquí pasó la mayor parte del tiempo llorando, y aún sigue llorando por las noches. No quiere que nadie lo sepa, pero... está poniendo en entredicho sus capacidades como guerrera. Creo que está pensando en abandonar la tribu.

—¿Y puede hacerlo?

—Sí, si ella quiere —respondió Cologne—, pero entonces sería considerada como caída en desgracia y no se le permitiría volver a este lugar.

Ranma miraba a la anciana con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Perdería a su familia, su hogar... todo —continuó Cologne—. Lo que ella está considerando ahora demuestra hasta qué punto le ha afectado este asunto. No debí haberla forzado tanto.

—No me había parado a pensarlo —dijo Ranma en voz baja—. Solo pensaba en mí y en mi viejo...

—No es para menos, pequeña —dijo Cologne suavemente—. Has perdido a tu padre, a tu maestro... En cambio... Shampoo se ha perdido a sí misma... —La anciana volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Shampoo—. Ella cree que tú eres un demonio, que has venido desde el mundo de los espíritus para atormentarla por haberte matado. Ha estado esperando que fueras a matarla.

—Quizás esté en lo cierto —dijo Ranma con mirada perdida, apretando fuertemente uno de sus puños, preguntándose por aquella sensación húmeda y fría que sentía en su piel—. Parece que lo único que esté haciendo yo aquí es convertirla en una desgraciada. Aún no tengo claro por qué me estáis cuidando.

—Sí, quizás esté en lo cierto —admitió Cologne—. Te estamos cuidando porque Shampoo quiere probarse ante ti. Quiere redimirse y ganar tu perdón. No creo que quiera morir, en realidad.

—Que no sea idiota. No puede esperar mi perdón después de haber matado a mi padre.

Cologne seguía mirando a Shampoo. La vieja amazona dio un suspiro al ver cómo su biznieta cometía otro error. Meneando su cabeza en desaprobación, volvió a mirar a Ranma, que se había tumbado sobre la hierba con los ojos cerrados. Los ojos de Cologne estaban fijos sobre la espada de Ranma, que ahora descansaba dentro de su vaina.

"Aún no comprendes nada", pensaba, "nada en absoluto".

Shampoo dio un rápido tajo al aire por encima de su cabeza, llevando la punta de la espada hasta el suelo, cerca de sus pies. No estaba contenta con el resultado, de modo que decidió repetir el ejercicio. Alzando la cabeza, se preparó para su desafío.

**= = =**

Ukyô levantó la mirada. La punta de su espada se apoyaba suavemente sobre la hierba del suelo que pisaba.

—No me insultes, especie de monstruo —espetó Ukyô mientras apuntaba a Ranma con su espada—. No he venido a por tu aprendiz; he venido a por ti, y sólo a por ti.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma a Akane, mirando a ésta por el rabillo del ojo. Akane hacía esfuerzos para recuperar la respiración.

—S... Sí —dijo tosiendo—, pero... no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

—Lo siento, no tenía otra opción —se disculpó, lanzando una gélida mirada a Ukyô—. Te habría matado sin dudarlo si no llego a darte ese tirón.

—Te voy a cortar esa lengua mentirosa —bufó Ukyô.

—¿Me dejarás en paz alguna vez? —dijo Ranma con voz cansada—. _T_ no puedes vencerme.

—¡Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo! —exclamó Ukyô—. No descansaré hasta haber vengado a mi madre. ¡Voy a obtener mi venganza!

—¿Ranma...? —preguntó Akane, mirando a una y a otra.

—Apártate, Akane. Esto no te concierne —dijo sin quitar ojo a Ukyô.

—Pero...

—¡No discutas! —ordenó. Poniéndose en guardia, Ranma levantó su espada hasta situarla en posición de defensa—. ¡Ven a por mí, Ukyô!

Ukyô asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y, en el momento en que Akane se apartó pegando la espalda al tronco de un árbol, cargó contra Ranma. Ésta se quedó inmóvil mientras Ukyô se abalanzaba sobre ella con su espada cortando el aire, y en el último instante alzó a _Garyoutensei_ un rápido movimiento de muñeca para detener el ataque. La espada de Ukyô resbaló sobre la lechosa Hoja recorriendo toda su longitud, mandando a Ukyô hacia el suelo con toda su inercia. Ranma, girando sobre su eje, acompañó con su cuerpo al de la otra chica, y al mismo tiempo que aquélla caía aprovechó el momento para darle un empujón con el hombro sobre la espalda, haciéndola rodar por el suelo hasta que un árbol la detuvo. Ukyô tuvo el tiempo justo de protegerse con los brazos antes de estamparse contra el tronco. Gruñendo, se levantó y se enfrentó de nuevo a Ranma.

—Lección primera —dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a Akane—. Mantén bajo tu centro de gravedad, o perderás el equilibrio y acabarás empotrando la cabeza contra un árbol.

—Va... vale —balbució ésta.

—¿¡Te burlas de mí!? —rugió Ukyô, lanzándose otra vez sobre la pelirroja— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

—Lección segunda —repitió Ranma mientras se defendía del salvaje ataque de Ukyô, bloqueando con gran habilidad una furiosa lluvia de golpes—. No te dejes llevar por las emociones, o de lo contrario... —se agachó para evitar un corte alto de la espada de su contrincante y se lanzó bajo los brazos extendidos de ésta para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, enviándola hacia atrás— ...sólo cometerás errores...

—¿¡Pretendes convertir nuestro duelo en una clase!? —resolló Ukyô fuera de sí—. ¡MUERE!

Ranma afirmó un pie tras ella, preparándose para la arremetida de poderosos tajos por parte de Ukyô. Golpe y contragolpe, ataque y contraataque, Akane se las veía y se las deseaba para seguir con la vista el juego de ambas espadas. El sonido metálico del entrechocar de los metales se extendía por el bosque.

De pronto, Ranma se vio empujada hacia atrás por la poderosa fuerza de los ataques de Ukyô, cuya propia furia le hacía avanzar con una fuerza y una velocidad que Ranma no había esperado. La pelirroja detuvo, no sin dificultad, un ataque dirigido a su cabeza, justo a la altura de la frente. _Garyoutensei_ consiguió mantener a raya la espada de Ukyô. Ranma no tardó en darse cuenta de que centrar su mirada en el filo de Ukyô era un error, pero ya era tarde. Pudo sentir el movimiento del cuerpo de ésta justo antes de que su mandíbula recibiera un potente uppercut que la levantó del suelo y la empujó hacia atrás.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane, levantándose de un salto. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ayudar. Desde su posición sólo pudo mirar cómo Ukyô levantaba su espada por encima de su cabeza, describiendo un círculo casi completo. El filo cortó el aire por encima de Ukyô y penetró con inmensa en las entrañas de Ranma.

Akane contempló en horrorizado silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos cómo la punta de la espada atravesaba la capa de Ranma, la cual se onduló del mismo modo que una superficie acuosa.

Ranma ahogó un grito de sorpresa. _Garyoutensei_ se soltó de su agarre y volando por los aires fue a clavarse en la tierra hasta la mitad. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, Ranma miraba con sorpresa la cara de Ukyô, una cara que denotaba un supremo sentimiento de satisfacción, la satisfacción de ver cumplido un sueño que había durado toda una vida.

—Lección tercera —gruñó Ukyô, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ranma—, no te burles de Ukyô Kuonji.

Ranma respiraba con ahogada dificultad. Cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre por la boca. Ukyô dio un paso atrás para tener una visión panorámica de la caída de su enemiga. Ésta cayó al suelo de espaldas con un golpe sordo. Sus ojos vacíos miraban al cielo mientras un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor, brotando de la herida en la que la espada de Ukyô aún estaba clavada.

—¡Lo he conseguido, Madre! —gritó hacia los cielos—. ¡Finalmente lo he hecho!

Akane dio un grito que consiguió llamar la atención de Ukyô, pero ésta no tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivar el puño que golpeó su cara. Dando traspiés, Ukyô se llevó una mano a la nariz. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a correr sobre su boca. Con un grito de dolor, dedicó un furioso gruñido a Akane.

—¡La has matado! —chilló ésta. Su cuerpo irradiaba furia apocalíptica—. ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Ukyô retrocedió un paso.

—No tengo nada contra ti. Ya he hecho lo que había venido a hacer.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Ahora tendrás que habértelas conmigo! —dijo Akane mientras se ponía en guardia. Ukyô, dándose la vuelta, respondió:

—Si lo que deseas es seguir el mismo destino que tu _sensei_, te sugiero que empieces a entrenar. No voy a matar a una persona indefensa. Al contrario que tu _sensei_, soy persona de principios.

—¡Ahora verás! —Akane lanzó un furioso puñetazo a la nuca de Ukyô, pero su puño solo golpeó el aire. Antes de que Akane se acercara mínimamente a la cabeza de Ukyô, ésta ya se había apartado con un elegante salto, que le permitió posarse suavemente sobre la rama de un árbol, lanzándose a continuación entre el follaje de las copas de los árboles y desapareciendo.

—¡Maldita! —gritó Akane preparándose para seguirla, pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

—Akane... deja que se vaya...

La joven giró sobre sus talones al reconocer la voz de Ranma, dejando de lado la persecución para precipitarse junto a Ranma. Se arrodilló junto a ésta, sin prestar atención al charco de sangre fresca sobre el que había hincado la rodilla.

—Ranma... —dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza de la pelirroja sobre su regazo—. No puedo creer que te haya vencido...

—Ni yo —dijo con una debilitada voz—. ¿Cómo diablos ha conseguido esa velocidad?

Akane tocó con cautela la espada de Ukyô, que seguía allí clavada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Por qué me detuviste? La habría...

—La habrías... ¿qué? ¿Matado?

Akane se quedó en silencio, mirando cómo el charco de sangre crecía más y más.

—No tengas tanta prisa por impartir muerte —dijo Ranma lentamente, tosiendo sangre—. Cuando matas a alguien ya no hay modo de traerlo de vuelta. Si no eres capaz de asumir un hecho como ese, ello te destruirá desde el interior.

—No pensaba...

—Además, normalmente puedo ganar a Ukyô con los ojos cerrados —interrumpió Ranma con la mirada perdida en el cielo—. Si yo he perdido, tú no habrías tenido la más mínima oportunidad. No puedo entender cómo se ha vuelto tan rápida.

»Debe haber encontrado alguna nueva técnica de entrenamiento para mejorar su velocidad de esa manera.

Akane tiró con cuidado de la espada, demasiado preocupada por la cantidad de sangre que se acumulaba bajo Ranma como para responder a lo que ella habría considerado un insulto. Comprobó con sorpresa que Ranma, en lugar de reaccionar al intento de Akane por retirar la espada, continuó con su monólogo como si nada.

—He sido descuidada. Debería haber prestado más atención al combate, pero suelo estar acostumbrada a vencer a Ukyô con facilidad.

—Ranma —interrumpió Akane con creciente preocupación—, estás sangrando mucho.

—Ya lo sé —respondió la otra, mirando a la hoja que sobresalía de su vientre—. Duele.

—¿Du... duele? —repitió Akane, desconcertada—. ¿Éso es todo?

—Sí —respondió tosiendo de nuevo—, pero bien mirado, esto me permitirá quitarme a Ukyô de encima. Debería haberlo pensado antes.

Akane, incapaz de comprender nada, se quedó en silencio.

—Hazme un favor —dijo Ranma, mirando a Akane a los ojos—, quítame esta puta espada. El dolor es endiablado...

Akane, en su desconcierto, apenas supo qué responder.

—S-sí... voy...

Akane se puso en pie y agarró el mango de la espada con una mano pálida y temblorosa. Sentía como su estuviera a punto de vomitar. Tirando con suavidad, intentó no escuchar el espeluznante sonido del metal rozando con la carne de Ranma.

—Lección cuarta —dijo despacio Ranma mientras Akane retiraba cuidadosamente la espada de su tronco—. Nunca te confíes

Akane sacó la espada, viendo cómo el metal se deslizaba saliendo de aquella capa negra como la tinta. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de un hecho extraño: la hoja no estaba manchada de sangre.

Siguió tirando hasta que la punta salió a la luz. Vio entonces que tan solo una pequeña parte de la espada tenía manchas de sangre. Miró la espada durante unos instantes y luego miró a Ranma, perpleja.

—La espada no ha penetrado tanto. —Ranma había contestado la pregunta de Akane antes de que ésta hubiera tenido tiempo de formularla—. No es tan grave como parece.

—Pues tenía bastante mal aspecto —comentó Akane, mirando de nuevo la espada. Ukyô había hundido casi toda la hoja en el estómago de Ranma, pero apenas unos pocos centímetros se habían manchado con su sangre—. Quizás debería echarle un vistazo —sugirió, mirando la espada con curiosidad. Estaba segura de que la espada había penetrado muy profunda.

—Tengo que descubrir cómo Ukyô ha conseguido moverse tan deprisa —dijo Ranma, sumida en sus pensamientos, ignorando la sugerencia de Akane.

—Estás sangrando mucho. ¡Puedes morirte! —La confusión de Akane había dejado paso al pánico. Tirando la espada de Ukyô a un lado, cuidadosamente acercó sus manos al vientre de Ranma—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—No pasa nada —dijo la pelirroja quitando importancia—. Las he pasado peores. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has hecho algo? ¿Alguna herida?

—Yo... no, no... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás bien con todo lo que estás sangrando?

—No exageres —la regañó Ranma al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre el suelo. Se arrastró hacia el tronco más cercano y se apoyó sobre él—. Tan sólo déjame unos minutos para recuperarme.

Akane se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose sobre la tierra manchada de sangre, viendo cómo Ranma apoyaba la espalda contra el árbol. Sus ojos miraban perplejos, sin pestañear, la absurda escena que había ante ellos.

Ranma respiraba despacio. Sus manos manchadas con su propia sangre emergieron de aquel tejido de aspecto fluido en que la pelirroja se envolvía y se juntaron sobre su estómago, presionando a continuación sobre la herida. Ranma cerró los ojos y echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás al aplicar la presión. De sus manos empezaron a surgir minúsculas ondas que recorrían el negro tejido de su capa con un leve murmullo que llegó hasta los oídos de Akane. La ensangrentada boca de Ranma se entreabrió y su respiración se ralentizó al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se relajaba sobre el árbol. Así se quedó durante algunos instantes.

—¿Qué... estás haciendo? —preguntó Akane en voz baja, sin obtener respuesta.

La cabeza de Ranma cayó hacia delante, juntado la barbilla y el pecho al tiempo que sus manos cayeron sobre su regazo. Empezó a inclinarse levemente hacia un lado, y Akane, previendo la caída, se apresuró para sujetarla por el hombro. En el mismo momento en que posó su mano sobre la pelirroja, Akane sitió una fría puñalada que recorrió todo su brazo hasta su hombro, lo cual la hizo saltar hacia atrás. Se tambaleó hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo de espaldas, plegando su brazo sobre el pecho al tiempo que miraba perpleja a Ranma.

Ésta comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo que antes eran sido un par de pupilas rodeadas por un iris azul ahora eran dos puntos negros como el alquitrán. Exhalando, se apoyó sobre el tronco para levantarse.

—¿Qué es... lo que eres? —preguntó Akane, observando que poco a poco los ojos de Ranma volvían a ser como antes.

—Soy... una experta en artes marciales —respondió, no sin esfuerzo, mirando a Akane—, igual que tú.

**= = =**

Ranma caminaba con cautela, haciendo muecas de dolor con cada paso que daba. Akane la seguía desconcertada mientras su cabeza intentaba digerir todo aquello. Hacía apenas dos días era un chica normal con una vida normal, pero ahora...

"_Esto no tiene nada de normal_", pensaba mientras se miraba las manchas de sangre de su _gi_. Jamás en su vida había visto tal cantidad de sangre y, sin embargo, Ranma se limitaba a encogerse de hombros como si no pasara nada.

"_¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?_" Akane miró a Ranma, advirtiendo las muecas que ésta hacía mientras caminaba. "_Entonces... _s_ que siente dolor_", concluyó Akane. "_¿Cómo puede ser capaz de recibir una cuchillada en el estómago y quedarse como si tal cosa?_"

Con las ideas yendo y viniendo por su cabeza, Akane no logró hallar respuestas razonables. Recordó entonces el desconcertante aspecto de los ojos de Ranma; aquel recuerdo amenazaba con hacer entrar en barrena su hilo de pensamiento.

**= = =**

El aire alrededor de la espada de Ukyô volvió a la normalidad cuando la pareja hubo abandonado el lugar. Sin la fría presencia de Ranma, no había nada más que mantuviera baja la temperatura. Nadie había entonces alrededor para oír el burbujeo que se extendía por el aire, ni para oír cómo el burbujeo se convertía en efervescencia.

La espada de Ukyô comenzó a hundirse lentamente en el barro al tiempo que la sangre de Ranma se evaporaba con un burbujeo alrededor del arma. Un nauseabundo olor a muerte invadió el lugar con el hervir de aquel líquido carmesí. En poco tiempo la sangre hubo desaparecido, dando lugar a una fina bruma rojiza que fue arrastrada por la brisa. Allí se quedó la espada que había herido a Ranma, enterrada en un parche humeante de barro seco.

* * *

天 T E N

humano. ya. com / sp-TEN

_(Para acceder la web de TEN en castellano tenéis que eliminar los espacios y cambiar el guión " - " por "guión de subrayado")._


	5. 4: Mitad y mitad

**天 T E N**

Un fanfic basado en Ranma 1/2

escrito por R. E.

traducido por karburator

e ilustrado por Irka

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

**"Mitad y mitad"**

_(Título original: Nibunnoichi)_

* * *

_Fuego_

Una figura solitaria, silenciosa e inmóvil, en pie dentro del feroz remolino de caóticas y furiosas llamas.

Abrasador, inflexible, aquella tormenta de fuego sinfín era un infierno de inaguantable intensidad que giraba una y otra vez describiendo espirales. El aire parecía apartarse al paso del fuego rampante, cuyas llamaradas bailaban con un color rojo brillante alrededor de aquella silueta al ritmo de una melodía oculta.

La oscuridad envolvía a la figura a pesar la intensa luz anaranjada que el fuego arrojaba. La negra y profunda penumbra parecía ser más poderosa que la misma luz, parecía ser capaz de mantener el fuego a raya. La figura avanzó hacia delante haciendo retroceder el muro de fuego al tiempo que un líquido negro se acumulaba en el suelo junto a sus pies.

Una nube de frío vapor surgió de entre las sombras en el momento en que la figura levantó su cabeza. En la oscuridad brillaron con claridad dos puntos de color blanco; la figura había abierto sus ojos desprendiéndose del velo de las sobras para revelar una cara de aspecto hosco marcada por cicatrices rematada y por una mata de pelo que parecía resplandecer del mismo modo que las brasas de una hoguera; una mata de pelo roja como las tempranas cerezas.

_Ya estamos aquí._

— — —

—¿Qu... Qué? —preguntó Akane sacudiendo la cabeza. La voz de Ranma la había liberado de su ensueño.

—He dicho que ya estamos aquí.

Akane tardó en reaccionar, completamente desorientada.

—... ¿Sí?

Los sentidos de Akane se veían desbordados por la avalancha de sonidos, olores y colores del bosque, desplazando las desagradables imágenes que ocupaban su mente; fuego, muerte, dolor, sangre. Aquellas imágenes, sin embargo, eran reacias a desaparecer. Recordándolas de nuevo, Akane dio un paso hacia atrás, tambaleándose, sintiendo cómo las náuseas retorcían su estómago. Apoyando una rodilla en tierra, hizo esfuerzos para contener el vómito ante las imágenes de la pálida piel de Ranma cubierta de sangre que pasaban por su cabeza, intentando dominar su mente. Tanta sangre, tanta fría sangre, derramada, encharcada... Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca, tan pálida como la de Ranma hacía tan solo un rato, manchada con aquella misma sangre.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Ranma volvió a traerla de vuelta a la realidad. El frío tacto de la mano de Ranma sobre su hombro la hizo estremecer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez, Akane asintió levemente. Se apoyó en el suelo con una mano y empujó con intención de ponerse en pie. Una ligera sensación de helor envolvió su mano cuando hizo fuerza con ella para levantarse. Ya de pie, se miró la mano y se dio cuenta de que la tenía cubierta de barro fresco.

Miró a su alrededor. Donde antes no había más que espesa vegetación y tierra seca, había ahora la pared de un acantilado que se extendía desde el suelo embarrado hasta el cielo. Levantando la vista, intentó ver el pico de la montaña, pero éste se perdía entre las nubes.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Ranma, que estaba de pie a cierta distancia, aparentemente sin atreverse a acercarse. Akane sintió un escalofrío al ver la sangre seca en la cara de Ranma, apartando rápidamente la vista.

—¿Cuánto rato he estado así...?

—Una hora, más o menos —contestó Ranma, mirándola con preocupación—. Estabas tan quieta... No sabía qué decir...

—No me acuerdo de nada —dijo débilmente—. Tras la pelea... lo tengo todo en blanco. Es como si hubiera estado en otro lugar, en otro mundo...

—Sé que es difícil digerir... algo como esto —admitió la pelirroja—. La mente tiene sus propios medios de defensa.

Akane apretó una mano contra su estómago.

—No me encuentro bien.

—Lo siento... que tuvieras que ver aquella pelea —dijo Ranma.

—¿Quién era esa chica? —preguntó Akane, levantando la vista—. ¿Y qué diablos te pasó cuando te clavó la espada?

—Pues... se llama Ukyô Kuonji. Es mi... rival.

—¿¿Rival?? ¡En vuestra lucha había bastante más que simple rivalidad!

Ranma suspiró, dándose la vuelta.

—Su familia y la mía han estado enfrentadas durante años, pero no sé qué es lo que desató el odio entre las dos familias. Todo lo que sé es que Ukyô me odia.

—Eso no me dice mucho... —comentó Akane, mirándose la sangre seca de su _gi_—. Alguna razón tendrá para querer matarte...

—Alguna habrá... —respondió encogiendo los hombros—, pero no la sé.

—Entonces... ¿simplemente dejas que te ataque así? ¿Dejas que te raje sin devolverle el golpe? ¿Qué honor hay es eso?

—Mi padre me enseñó muchas lecciones sobre el honor, Akane. La que nunca olvidaré es la que le costó la vida: atacar ciegamente cada vez que alguien te lanza una afrenta es una estupidez.

—¿Así es como sobrevives? ¿Huyendo? —preguntó Akane, acusadora.

—¡He luchado en cientos de batallas! —respondió furiosa mientras avanzaba hacia Akane, apuntándola con su índice—. ¡La suficientes como para no tener que justificarme ante ti!

Akane empequeñeció ante la imponente presencia de Ranma. Era como si ésta hubiera duplicado su tamaño, oscureciendo la luz del sol. La oscuridad fluyente de la capa de Ranma parecía envolver a la joven Tendô.

—...Lo... lo siento... —tartamudeó Akane, dando un paso atrás para apartarse de la amenazante figura de Ranma.

—La disputa entre las casas Kuonji y Saotome no terminará con la muerte de Ukyô. Así sólo empeorarían las cosas —dijo Ranma, dándose la vuelta—. Y no quiero seguir formando parte de eso.

—Ukyô no parece pensar como tú. No parecía tener inconveniente en atacarte.

—Eso no importa. —Ranma suspiró como dejando que su enfado se evaporara—. Lo que importa es que no nos ha hecho daño, y ahora Ukyô nos dejará en paz.

—¿Qué no nos ha hecho daño? —preguntó Akane con incredulidad—. ¡Pero si te ha clavado un palmo de espada!

—Tengo poderes de curación rápida —respondió Ranma con cierto toque de amargura—. Créeme. Es más fácil así.

—¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? —Akane no cabía en su asombro. El recuerdo de los negros ojos de Ranma, tan negros como el carbón, pasó rápidamente por su cabeza—. Y además... ¿Cómo... Qué hiciste para curarte de ese modo?

—No pienses mucho en ello —se impacientó Ranma—. Mientras estemos aquí afuera estamos en peligro. Esta conversación puede esperar.

—Pero, Ranma...

—¡Puede esperar! —insistió la de la trenza, lanzando una mirada hacia el bosque—. Tenemos que entrar.

—¿Entrar? ¿En dónde?

—Allí —dijo Ranma, indicando una pequeña apertura en las rocas de la base del acantilado, apenas visible a causa de los matojos de hierba que crecían sobre el suelo embarrado.

Akane miró a Ranma con poco convencimiento, viendo cómo su capa se mecía suavemente con la fría brisa que silbaba a través del valle.

Mirando al cielo, Ranma vio en la distancia una línea de nubes negras, más allá del otro lado del valle. Dejando escapar un leve sonido de descontento, se giró hacia Akane.

—Vamos.

— — —

Akane ahogó un grito de asombro cuando la luz iluminó el interior de la enorme caverna. Ranma estaba delante de ella, manteniendo la punta de _Garyoutensei_ junto a la recién encendida antorcha. La pelirroja volvió a guardar la espada bajo su capa y tomó la antorcha en su mano, retirándola de la pared. Con un gesto, le indicó a Akane que entrara en la cueva.

—E-Es... in-increíble... —tartamudeó, sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

El estrecho túnel por que habían entrado era largo, oscuro y húmedo. Akane no estaba segura de su longitud, pero le pareció que habían andado una eternidad. Todo el túnel estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo, y solo el helado tacto de Ranma en su mano le había servido de buena guía a través de la oscuridad.

El lugar en el que ahora estaba la había dejado pasmada. Podía vislumbrar el techo de la cueva allá arriba, débilmente iluminado por la pálida luz de la antorcha, pero el lado opuesto al que ellas estaban quedaba fuera del alcance de las llamas, permaneciendo oculta en las sombras.

Las paredes de piedra estaban húmedas, cubiertas a trozos por manchas de musgo. Había algunas grietas, no muy largas, pero en su mayor parte las pareces parecían sorprendentemente lisas.

Akane vio que en el suelo, junto a Ranma, había una pequeña charca de agua. Ésta sacó otra vez a _Garyoutensei_ para encender otra antorcha. Más charcas se hicieron visibles con cada antorcha que Ranma iba encendiendo a lo largo del perímetro de la cueva. Mientras tanto, Akane miraba en silencio. Finalmente, cerca de una docena de antorchas iluminaron el interior de la cavidad con un manto de luz pálida y titilante. Una vez hubo encendido la última antorcha, Ranma volvió donde Akane, volviendo a envainar la Hoja bajo su capa.

—Aquí deberíamos estar a buen recaudo durante un rato —comentó, volviendo la vista hacia la cueva cuando llegó junto a Akane—. No es mucho, pero es mejor que estar en el bosque.

—¿Cómo encontraste este sitio? —dijo Akane. Su voz hizo eco rebotando en las paredes de la cavidad.

—Es un secreto de la familia Saotome. Mi viejo me habló de él.

Akane sacudió la cabeza, incrédula, mirando las alrededor de veinte charcas de agua que salpicaban el suelo. Los más alejados parecían ser de aguas termales. De ellos se elevaban nubecillas de vapor. En cambio, de los más próximos no salía vapor.

—Deberías darte un baño y lavar ese _gi_ —sugirió Ranma—. Te has traído más ropa, ¿verdad?

Akane asintió. Descargó la mochila que llevaba al hombro y la depositó en el suelo.

—Muy bien. Puedes usar cualquiera de estos manantiales. Yo... necesito descansar un rato, pero me uniré a ti dentro de un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Akane examinaba las charcas.

—¡Síp! —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde estarás tú?

—Por allí —dijo señalando una pequeña entrada en el lado opuesto de la caverna—. Date un baño. Yo vuelvo enseguida.

Dicho esto, Ranma se alejó de Akane, caminando entre los manantiales en dirección al hueco que había al otro lado de la cueva. Deteniéndose un momento junto a un manantial, se arrodillo y se enjuagó la cara para quitarse los restos de sangre y, a continuación, continuó su camino.

Akane miró con interés cómo el agua de las charcas más próximas a ella comenzó a calentarse. Pronto se levantó ante ella una fina cortina de vapor. En cambio, las charcas a las que Ranma se acercaba dejaban de humear. Así continuó esto hasta que la pelirroja desapareció a través del hueco de la pared, dejando a Akane sola y perpleja.

Akane se acercó a uno de los manantiales. _"No pienso irme de aquí sin algunas respuestas"_.

— — —

En cuclillas, Ranma cerró los ojos en una mueca de intenso dolor a causa de la herida de su vientre. Contuvo la respiración llevándose una mano a la herida. Su capa resbaló sobre sus hombros y su espalda, formando una especie de charco negro tras ella. Exhalando larga y temblorosamente, abrió los ojos para mirarse el corte.

—Mierda... —murmuró. Desató los botones de madera que mantenían cerrada su camisa para poder ver mejor el mal causado. Introdujo una mano bajo el tejido y presiono suavemente sobre la herida. El simple roce de su mano con el corte le produjo un dolor agudo y ardiente, haciéndole aguantar la respiración una vez más.

—Ya he hecho lo que me pediste —susurró, teniendo en cuenta que Akane estaba en la cavidad contigua—. Ahora, libérame.

Un suave eco resonó en la pequeña cavidad de piedra, repitiendo sus palabras, extinguiéndose hasta el silencio. Miró al muro que había frente a ella y suspiró.

—Prometiste liberarme —pronunció en la oscuridad—. ¡Lo prometiste!

El gotear de agua rompió el silencio. Su sonido llegó a través de la caverna hasta los oídos de Ranma. Su tibia sangre se escurría entre sus dedos, produciéndole una sensación de hormigueo debida al contraste de temperatura entre su sangre y su fría piel. Se agarró más fuertemente el estómago con un escalofrío; el dolor se negaba a desaparecer.

—Ya tienes lo que querías, viejo —gruñó débilmente—. Hasta Ukyô ha podido conmigo. ¿Y si hubiera sido un Cazador? ¿Qué habría pasado, entonces?

»Sabes tan bien como yo —continuó tras una breve pausa, dirigiendo sus palabras a la oscuridad— que no podría defenderla en estas condiciones, y ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

De nuevo esperó, y de nuevo obtuvo el silencio por respuesta. Dejando caer los hombros, miró fijamente al suelo.

"_¡Maldito!_", pensó, apretando el puño de la mano que le quedaba libre. Cerró los ojos pensando en su padre; se lo imaginó allí, de pie, frente a ella, avergonzada y humillada. "_Perdóname por haberme convertido en esto_", dijo para sus adentros, sintiendo cómo una nube de vergüenza pendía sobre su cabeza.

—No me hagas suplicar —murmuró hacia el suelo—. Ya me has humillado bastante. Quiero luchar, pero... casi no puedo hacerlo...

_—Creía que ya no querías seguir luchando. Creía que querías que todo acabara._

Ranma levantó la cabeza como un resorte, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Sí, antes era así... —respondió en voz baja—. Pero ahora... las cosas han cambiado. Puedo percibir algo en su interior, algo que hacía mucho que no sentía...

_—Ya lo veo. Ahora piensas diferente, y puedo entender por qué. Yo también lo percibo._

—Quiero seguir luchando. Todo lo demás no importa; ha desaparecido. Luchar es todo lo que ahora me queda. No me quites eso.

_—Eso no es verdad. Tienes a Akane; ella se unirá a ti, igual que las otras._

—Pero ella no es como las otras. Es... como yo solía ser. También quiere luchar. Quiere aprender sobre nosotros.

_—Akane es la última. No hay más ramas en el árbol. Ella se unirá a ti._

—¿No hay más?

_—No. De un modo o de otro, esta joven supondrá el fin._

—Entonces... ¡qué así sea! —respondió, levantándose sobre sus pies— ¡Estoy preparada!

_—¿La entrenarás?_

—Devuélveme lo que es mío —dijo Ranma con dureza— y la instruiré.

_—¡De acuerdo! Está hecho. No repitas los errores del pasado, chaval._

Ranma gruñó, agarrándose más fuerte el estómago. Un intenso dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo éste ardía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Cayendo sobre una rodilla, la joven hacía esfuerzos para tomar aire. La sensación de ardor se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir cómo las llamas la envolvían a ella y a su propia alma, arrollándose y deslizándose sobre su piel. Donde antes su piel había sido pálida, ahora brillaba con un tono radiante; donde los huesos habían sido frágiles ahora se reafirmaban sólidamente. Apartó la mano de su estómago, comprobando que ya no salía sangre de su cuerpo. La herida ya no la hacía estremecer de dolor.

Pasó su mano sobre su suave abdomen y acarició dulcemente el kanji de su piel. Cerrando un puño fuertemente, se puso en pie y lanzó un puñetazo al aire. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando examinó su mano. La abría y la cerraba observando con satisfacción cómo los músculos de su antebrazo se tensaban y se relajaban. Miró de nuevo hacia la pared; sus ojos resplandecían con un nuevo brillo.

—¡Ah! ¡Había olvidado esta magnífica sensación!

Extendió un brazo hacia atrás y la capa se levantó desde el suelo, trepando por su brazo hasta colocarse de nuevo sobre sus hombros. Su calor corporal la abandonó una vez más, pero su cuerpo conservó aquel vivo matiz. Dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia el débil resplandor que entraba en el hueco proveniente de la gran cavidad contigua. Entornando los ojos, alzó su puño.

_—Akane ya ha dado el primer paso. Ahora debes guiarla._

—Eso no es un problema —declaró. La determinación de esas palabras brilló con fuerza en el fondo de sus ojos—. Ranma Saotome ha vuelto.

— — —

Akane suspiró e intentó relajarse, pero las sangrientas imágenes que pasaban por su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos le impedían hacerlo. Antes que seguir pensando en aquel combate, prefirió mantener los ojos abiertos y centrarse en el presente.

La calidez del agua envolviendo su cuerpo le pareció una sensación sorprendentemente buena, más aún teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado cerca de Ranma. Se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía que el aire se helara allí donde Ranma aparecía, robando incluso el calor de cualquier ser vivo que se le acercara. Fuera lo que fuese, Akane estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Por el momento, su entusiasmo se dirigía a disfrutar del calorcillo que el agua le proporcionaba con su suave abrazo. El vapor que lentamente surgía el agua le recordó por un momento la bañera de su casa. Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su padre. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo es ese momento, si sabría cuidar bien de sí mismo, si el dojo estaba funcionando bien y un millón de pequeñas cosas más. Quería llamarlo por teléfono, pero estaba claro que no era en aquella cueva donde iba a encontrar uno, de modo que ésto tendría que esperar.

Exhaló lentamente y miró cómo su _gi_ flotaba en el lado opuesto del manantial. Las manchas de sangres habían desaparecido, lo cual le extrañó. Su _gi_ ya se había manchado de sangre otras muchas veces en los diversos campeonatos en que había participado, y sabía que las manchas de sangre no salían con tanta facilidad.

Juntó las manos, retorciéndolas. Demasiadas cosas extrañas estaban pasando como para no sentirse nerviosa. Había algo raro en aquel lugar, en aquella chica...

Inclinándose hacia atrás, apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la charca y miró hacia el techo de la cueva, que pendía allá arriba, en lo alto. Aparentemente, la relajación era reacia a hacer acto de presencia. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el recuerdo de la pelea volvía a su mente. Aquella chica —"_¿Cómo se llamaba?_"— parecía decidida a acabar con Ranma. Akane se había encontrado con algunos enemigos en su vida, pero (que ella supiera) ninguno había pretendido matarla. Intentó imaginar cómo sería vivir con alguien que quiere matarte, pero no lo consiguió, como tampoco era capaz de imaginarse a sí misma sacándose una espada clavada en el estómago como si tal cosa. No era médico, pero no creía que fuera posible perder tal cantidad de sangre y quedarse como si nada. No sabía cuanta sangre contenía el cuerpo humano, pero no debía ser mucha más que la que Ranma había perdido en la batalla.

A pesar de lo desagradable que era aquella imagen grabada en su mente, tenía que admitir que estaba intrigada por el hecho de que Ranma siguiera con vida tras recibir un golpe como ese. Sin duda alguien con esa capacidad tenía que ser un luchador formidable. Quizá Ranma pudiera enseñarle el secreto. En ese momento se alegró de que Ranma estuviera de su parte y no en su contra. Sin embargo, había un insistente pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza y que se negaba a desaparecer: si una espada clavada en el estómago no había podido con Ranma, ¿qué podían hacer los tales "cazadores" para intimidarla? Se estremeció sólo con pensarlo, y decidió devolver sus pensamientos hacia su padre y su casa. Intentó imaginar que estaba en su bañera tras un día de entrenamiento.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el estómago estiró las piernas, deslizando los pies sobre el fondo de la charca. La tibia fricción de las piedras rozando con las plantas de sus pies resultaba inmensamente placentera. Cerró levemente los dedos de los pies y sonrió, arqueando suavemente la espalda. Entonces, uno de sus dedos rozó con algo que había en el fondo del manantial. Levantó la cabeza mientras seguía palpando con el pie aquel pequeño abultamiento que parecía no ser una piedra. Se sentó e intentó mirar a través de la superficie del agua, pero no pudo ver qué era aquello.

Su curiosidad pudo con ella, e inclinándose hacia delante se sumergió bajo el agua apretando fuertemente los ojos. Su mano palpaba el fondo a ciegas intentando encontrar aquel objeto. Tuvo la impresión de que la oscuridad que la rodeaba bajo el agua estaba durando una eternidad. _"¿Dónde diablos está?"._ Con los pulmones a punto de estallar, estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando sus dedos rozaron el suave objeto. Cerrando la mano a su alrededor tiró del objeto, liberándolo de entre las rocas con un esfuerzo mucho menor de lo que había esperado.

Sacó la cabeza fuera del agua en busca de respiración. Gotas de agua se deslizaban sobre su cara y se escurrían de su pelo. Sacudió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para desprenderse del exceso de agua en su pelo y en sus ojos.

Akane tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, miró el objeto que tenía en su mano, que aún permanecía bajo el agua. Se trataba del mango de una espada, apenas más largo que dos veces la anchura de su mano. Era negro y suave y estaba frío al tacto, en crudo contraste con el agua que rodeaba su mano.

_"¿¡Pero qué...!?"_ se preguntaba, mirando con confusión aquel mango. _"¿Cómo ha llegado esto hasta aquí?"._

Akane sacó lentamente el mango del agua y lo que vio la dejó completamente perpleja: el agua seguía al mango. En el lugar en el que debería haber estado la hoja de la espada se levantó una columna de agua conectada al oscuro mango. Levantó aún más la espada, sacándola completamente del agua. Al sacarla, el nivel de ésta descendió ligeramente en la charca.

La superficie translúcida de la hoja se ondulaba suavemente como la superficie del agua. Akane era incapaz de articular palabra. Podía ver el suave reflejo de su cara de asombro sobre la espada.

—¿Qué es _esto_...? —murmuró, acercando su otra mano para tocar la hoja con cautela. Su dedo presionó sobre la hoja y apareció en el otro lado, atravesándola. Akane esperaba, no muy convencida, que la hoja estuviera hecha de algún metal extraño pero, para su sorpresa, la espada resultó estar hecha de agua, de agua fría como el hielo.

Retiró rápidamente el dedo y giró el mango en su mano para examinar la espada más de cerca. Era fina, con una ligera curvatura y uno de sus bordes parecía estar afilado. La curiosidad le hizo acercar un dedo al borde afilado, preguntándose cómo era posible que el agua pudiera formar tal filo, pero el sentido común se impuso y retiró la mano.

—Veo que ya la has encontrado. —La voz de Ranma resonó en las paredes de la cueva.

Akane se giró, sobresaltada. Ranma estaba allí, de pie. La capa se arremolinaba sobre la figura de la pelirroja.

—Esto de interrumpir tus baños ya parece una costumbre —dijo Ranma, sonriendo—. Perdona.

De pronto, Akane empezó a tiritar. Se miró y vio que tenía la piel de gallina; estaba helada hasta los huesos. La espada la había cautivado de tal forma que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué... qué es...?

—¿Esa espada? —Ranma completó la frase de Akane—. Esa, Akane, es la espada ancestral de tu familia.

—No... no sabía que mi familia tuviera una espada —murmuró Akane, devolviendo de nuevo su atención a la acuosa arma. La hoja líquida parecía llamar a Akane con el leve zumbido que emitía cada vez que Akane la movía a un lado y a otro. La acercó a su cara y la miró escudriñándola concienzudamente.

—_Shoryoutensei_... —murmuró.

—Sí —reconoció Ranma, asintiendo con la cabeza, sacando su espada de debajo de su capa a continuación—. Tu espada y la mía son afines. Elegante, ¿verdad?

Akane asintió atontada, con la mirada perdida en las profundidades de la historia de su familia. Se preguntó por un momento cómo había sabido el nombre de la espada. Apartando los ojos de su Hoja, dirigió una mirada a Ranma llena de interrogantes. Se dio cuenta de que la espada de ésta ahora tenía distinto aspecto. Si bien antes parecía relativamente normal salvo por la blancura del metal, ahora destellaba como una llama en la que pequeñas lenguas de fuego blanquecino bailaban sobre los bordes.

—Tu espada... ha cambiado —dijo Akane con total asombro.

—Sí, ha cambiado —respondió la otra, asintiendo.

—Ranma —dijo Akane con firmeza, afirmando su agarre sobre el mango de _Shoryoutensei_—, dime qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Ya basta de secretos.

—Muy bien —acordó Ranma—. Sal de ahí y ponte algo de ropa encima. Una bañera no es lugar para jugar con una espada.

— — —

—Probablemente te estés preguntando muchas cosas —dijo Ranma, haciendo girar a _Garyoutensei_ en círculos junto a ella alrededor de su mano —, sobre mí, sobre qué es lo que está pasando.

—¡Ya puedes decirlo! —respondió Akane, escurriéndose el agua del pelo. Se inclinó hacia el suelo para alcanzar una camisa, se la puso sobre sus hombros aún húmedos y empezó a abotonarla.

—Para decirte la verdad, se trata de una historia muy larga —continuó Ranma. Cesó de dar giros a la espada y la agarró, cruzándola por delante de ella y, trazando un preciso arco frente a ella, avanzó un paso. El pisar de su pie resonó suave y apagado en toda la caverna.

—Si te contara todo el asunto, te harías vieja antes de que hubiera acabado —dijo al tiempo que avanzaba su otro pie y volvía a trazar otro arco—, de modo que tendré que resumírtelo. Espero que no te importe.

—Cualquier explicación será mejor que lo que sé ahora —afirmó Akane mientras se subía unos vaqueros hasta las caderas. A continuación sacudió la cabeza y cientos de gotas de agua salieron volando en todas direcciones.

—Hum... —vaciló Ranma, viendo cómo algunas de esas gotas alcanzaron la hoja de _Garyoutensei_. Se oyó levemente cómo el agua se evaporó dejando tras de sí pequeñas trazas de vapor que surgían de la ardiente hoja. Ranma hizo rodar la Hoja alrededor de su mano, agarrándola de nuevo tras haber descrito un círculo completo. Dándose la vuelta, se palpó la barbilla con la mano que le quedaba libre—. ¿Por donde empiezo?

»Dos dragones... —dijo Ranma tras un momento de silencio, mirando a Akane sobre su hombro. Se alejó caminando hacia la pared más alejada, midiendo cada paso del mismo modo que medía cada una de sus palabras—. Hermanos, en realidad; Ryukyu, un dragón rojo nacido del fuego y las cenizas, y Ryujin, un dragón azul salido de las aguas del océano.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Akane, inclinándose para coger del suelo a _Shoryoutensei_.

—Cuenta la leyenda que los dos hermanos eran rivales. Competían el uno con el otro intentando demostrar quién era el mejor. Ryukyu sentía celos de las habilidades de Ryujin para crear vida; Ryujin temía el poder de Ryukyu para destruirla.

»Ambos se enfrentaron en duelo a lo largo de los siglos luchando como grandes rivales. Supuestamente, Ryujin hirió a Ryukyu dejándolo ciego de un ojo en una de sus luchas, pero Ryukyu nunca fue capaz de devolverle el golpe.

»Nunca pararon de luchar, hasta que un día, finalmente, sus peleas llegaron a su fin. Supongo que era inevitable. El espíritu de un dragón puede vivir para siempre, pero su cuerpo no. Ryukyu mató a Ryujin, pero mientras Ryujin moría pudo sorprender a Ryukyu con un último ataque que también acabó con su vida. Ryukyu cayó muerto en lo que más tarde sería Okinawa, y su cuerpo ardió en llamas, abrasando la tierra bajo su cuerpo. Desde entonces nada ha podido crecer allí; ni hierba, ni árboles, ni nada.

»Ryujin yacía cerca, desangrándose, y mientras veía morir a su hermano se lamentaba por haber caído en la naturaleza de su hermano y haberse llevado una vida en lugar de crearla. Había perdido su honor, y lo único que podía era morir con su vergüenza. Lloró por su desgracia, y sus lágrimas formaron un pequeño lago.

—¿Okinawa? Leí sobre el Reino de Ryukyu hace un par de años...

—Coincidencia, supongo —dijo Ranma, sonriendo—. Supuestamente es un paraje bastante extraño; un lago de agua pura y cristalina rodeado de tierra seca y sin vida.

»Nadie se acercó a los restos de los dragones hasta casi mil años más tarde, cuando un caudillo los encontró, allá por el siglo XII. El caudillo ordenó a su maestro armero que forjara un arma infundida con la esencia de los dragones. Deseaba que el poder de los dragones le ayudara a conquistar Okinawa y, presuntamente, Japón.

»Los hombres tenían miedo de los restos de los dragones, pero ninguno se atrevía a oponerse a la voluntad del caudillo, temerosos de su ira. Sin embargo, uno de ellos pensó en la manera de darle al caudillo lo que quería, pero saboteando sus planes de conquista al mismo tiempo; en lugar de crear un arma, el hombre creó dos. Una a partir de Ryukyu y otra a partir de Ryujin. Dos espadas parecidas en su aspecto, pero opuestas en su esencia; una espada de fuego y otra de agua.

Ranma alzó su espada.

»_Garyoutensei_, una espada de conquista, y _Shoryoutensei_, una espada de defensa —concluyó, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a la espada en la mano de Akane.

—¿Cómo detuvieron al caudillo? —preguntó Akane, inspeccionando su propia espada.

—Puesto que los dragones eran rivales, también lo eran las espadas. Si alguien las sostiene al mismo tiempo, la esencia de los dragones continuará librando su batalla dentro del cuerpo de esa persona. Imagino que no es una manera agradable de morir —señaló Ranma, viendo cómo Akane se apartaba la espada rápidamente de la cara—. El caudillo lo sabe, pero no puedes preguntarle a un muerto. Puesto que las espadas no pueden utilizarse juntas, tampoco es posible usarlas para defender lo que con ellas se ha conquistado.

—¿Y esperas que me crea...? —Akane se interrumpió. Un día antes, si le hubieran preguntado si existían o no los dragones, se habría reído, pero después de ver una espada que ardía, una espada líquida y una chica que sobrevivía a una estocada en el vientre (aunque se tratara de una espada corriente), Akane empezaba a acostumbrarse a lo absurdo. De pronto, la idea de un dragón rondando por La Tierra no le parecía tan extraña.

—Mmmh —dijo Ranma, dejando que las palabras de Akane quedaran en el aire—. La historia es lo de menos; lo relevante es que yo estoy sosteniendo a _Garyoutensei_, y ahora tú estás sosteniendo a su gemela.

Akane miró su espada con su confusión dibujada en su cara.

—¿Es esto tras lo que van los Cazadores? ¿Las espadas?

—Sí, pero no creo que se trate tan sólo de las espadas —respondió Ranma—. No sé muy bien porqué, pero te persiguen a ti, igual que perseguían a tu madre.

—¡Qué procuren acercarse! —gruñó Akane, muy seria—. Si creen que van a poder matarme, se llevarán una sorpresa.

—Sí, desde luego que sí.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de esta espada antes?

—Ya sé que hasta ahora he estado algo distante contigo. Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Es un modo de decirlo —apuntó Akane—. También podríamos decir que hasta ahora no me habías contado nada en absoluto.

—¡Hey! ¡Te conté muchas cosas! —protestó la pelirroja—. _Garyoutensei_ es una espada infundida con fuego, tal como te dije. Su verdadera esencia es el fuego. De alguna manera, _es_ fuego. Lo mismo pasa con tu espada y con el agua.

»Estas espadas han pertenecido a nuestras familias durante casi novecientos años. Los Saotome desarrollaron técnicas relacionadas con el fuego, mientras que los Tendô parecen ser afines al agua.

—¿¿Me tomas el pelo?? —preguntó Akane, horrorizada—. ¡Odio el agua!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pu-pues... que... ehm... —tartamudeó Akane, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo al tiempo que se ponía colorada—. Pues que... no se me da muy bien... nadar. ¡Ah, qué vergüenza!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Quieres que yo te enseñe?

—¿Lo... lo harías? —Akane se mostró sorprendida.

—¡Claro! —contestó Ranma encogiendo los hombros—. No puedo dejar que ahora mi aprendiz tenga miedo al agua, ¿no?

—Pues... supongo que no —dijo Akane poco convencida, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente—. Ehm... Gr-gracias.

—Pero antes... —dijo Ranma, apuntando a Akane con _Garyoutensei_— ...¡vamos a ver qué tal se te da manejar a _Shoryoutensei_.

— — —

—¿Estás segura...de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Shampoo dócilmente, pareciendo tener dificultad para reunir el coraje suficiente para hablar.

—Sí —dijo Ranma, desenvainando la espada y dejando la vaina en el suelo—. Pudiste con mi viejo, y pudiste conmigo. Quiero aprender todo lo que sepas sobre lucha a espada.

—Bueno... En realidad no te vencí con mi espada. —Shampoo lidiaba con sus palabras, mirando a su bisabuela en busca de apoyo, pero era inútil; la joven palideció bajo la fría mirada de la anciana. La verdad dicha, Shampoo no pensaba que tuviera nada que enseñarle a la joven de la trenza 1. Había salido victoriosa de su anterior batalla gracias a su arco, y Ranma no parecía en absoluto interesada en aprender a usar ese arma. Todo su interés se centraba en el uso de la espada.

1 _N. del T_: Una vez más la autora comete un error al referirse a "la pelirroja" en esta parte de la historia. El error ha sido corregido en la traducción.

Por otro lado, no quería enfrentarse a Ranma de nuevo. La vez anterior estuvo a punto de perder, y no era tan tonta como para creer que la venció gracias a sus habilidades. Sólo la suerte la salvó aquella vez, y no quería abusar de su suerte.

El meollo de la cuestión, sin embargo, era que ella no tenía muchas opciones en lo concerniente a aquel asunto. Estaba ligada a Ranma por una deuda de honor, y su tribu no aceptaría otra cosa que no fuera total obediencia hasta que la deuda estuviera pagada.

Shampoo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Te... enseñaré.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Ranma con entusiasmo al tiempo que sacaba a la radiante Garyoutensei de su vaina 2—. ¡Vamos allá!

2 _N. del T_: La autora comete un error al hacer desenvainar a Ranma de nuevo, pues hace apenas unas líneas ésta ya había desenvainado.

— — —

—Podrías pasarte toda la vida estudiando tu espada sin llegar a comprender todo lo que encierra —explicó Ranma—. Por desgracia, nosotras no tenemos tanto tiempo, así que empezaremos por lo más básico y luego ya veremos cómo seguimos.

»Lo primero que has de recordar cuando luchas con una espada es que no estás en una lucha desarmada —dijo Ranma llanamente, apuntando a Akane con su espada. Ésta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza guardando su posición a cierta distancia, sin decir nada.

»Esto puede parecer obvio, pero sostener una espada afecta a tu equilibrio, tus movimientos y tus reacciones más de lo que te imaginas —continuó Ranma. Sacudiendo los hombros se quitó la capa, dejándola caer al suelo como si fuera una cortina de agua. Una vez más, la negra capa formó una especie de charco a los pies de la pelirroja—. En cuanto te familiarices con tu espada empezarás a sentirla como si fuera una extensión de tu cuerpo —continuó, dando un tajo al aire en diagonal con un rápido movimiento—. La meta es que consigas encontrar esa sensación y que la perfecciones hasta el punto en que notes que la espada forma parte de ti. Tu voluntad, tu espada y tu cuerpo actuando como un todo: ese es el primer paso que debes dar.

»_Shoryoutensei_ se convertirá en parte de ti mucho más que cualquier otra espada que empuñes o que hayas empuñado. Debes imponerle tu voluntad con firmeza, controlarla, o ella te controlará a ti. Tienes que actuar con decisión, incluso en batallas envueltas en incertidumbre. No hay espacio ni para las dudas ni para los errores. Confía en ti misma. Sé una con tu espada y tú serás su sensei. De lo contrario, te convertirás en su esclava. Ten esto presente _siempre._ ¡Siempre! Y ahora ¡empecemos!

— — —

—Tu postura es buena —observó Shampoo—. Tus pies están un poco juntos, pero por lo demás está bien.

—Mi viejo me enseñó algunas cosas —dijo Ranma con impaciencia—. No necesito que me las recuerden.

— — —

—Te enseñó bien —dijo Ranma, asintiendo—. No está mal para una principiante. ¡Bien! Esto nos ahorrará algo de tiempo.

—Gracias —respondió Akane, mostrando algo parecido a una sonrisa. Le gustaba que alguien más aparte de su padre alabara sus habilidades.

Lo cierto era que había pasado muchas horas con su padre en el dojo practicando los fundamentos de la lucha con espada: postura, empuñadura, movimientos, golpes... La mayor parte de su vida se había dedicado a las artes marciales sin armas, pero cuando cumplió los quince su padre empezó a poner énfasis en el uso de armas en combate, particularmente en el uso de espadas.

Las primeras lecciones se centraban en armas como el bo, el tonfa y el sai. Aprendió la base del manejo de estas armas sin dificultad, pero no disfrutaba ni obtenía satisfacción alguna con su uso. En cambio, cuando empezaron las lecciones del uso de la katana, para su sorpresa, Akane comenzó a disfrutar de aquellas lecciones. Cuando su padre decidió volver a los estilos de lucha sin armas tuvo que soportar las vehementes protestas de su hija.

_Shoryoutensei _le pareció ligera, rápida y fácil de manejar tras practicar algunos movimientos básicos. Le llamó la atención que la espada parecía casi invisible; era casi como si estuviera manejando solo una empuñadura.

—¿De verdad voy a poder cortar algo con esto? —preguntó mirando la acuosa hoja. Pensaba que cuando intentara golpear algo, lo más que conseguiría sería mojarlo.

—Prueba, ¡y verás! —sugirió Ranma, señalando a la pared más próxima—. Arréale un buen golpe y mira lo que pasa. No creo que se rompa.

— — —

_Agua._

Una figura solitaria, silenciosa e inmóvil, en pie rodeada por las rítmicas olas.

Como un pozo sin fondo de inmenso poder, un remolino se abrió girando vertiginosamente sobre sí mismo. El aire se hizo denso, mezclándose con la pulverizada agua marina. Un aura de profundo color azul apareció alrededor de la pétrea figura mientras el viento se esforzaba por barrerla del lugar con un aullido desesperado.

La figura avanzó levantando sus brazos y, con ellos, el frío ciclón, separando así el aire del agua con facilidad.

Una columna de agua se levantó hasta alcanzar las manos de la figura, atravesándolas como si fueran las manos de un espectro, cruzando así a través del mismo vórtice de la tempestad hasta el centro del torbellino de aire.

Un poderoso golpe de agua se elevó por el centro del tornado calmando los vientos a su paso.

Tomando velocidad, la columna de agua subió hacia el cielo, atravesando las oscuras nubes, dejando que un glorioso rayo de sol las rasgara para iluminar así con brillo radiante a la figura que permanecía allá abajo.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, y las aguas bajo ella se calmaron.

— — —

—No está mal, para ser principiante...

Akane buscó aire, escupiendo agua con cada golpe de tos. Tenía los ojos como platos ante la visión del cavernoso tajo que había aparecido en la antes inmaculada pared. Había sido todo tan rápido... Su espada atravesando la roca como si fuera una cuchillo caliente atravesando mantequilla; el brillante destello de la piedra; el crujido que resonó en sus oídos como un disparo de arma de fuego; el intenso frío que la tiró de espaldas; la repentina y violenta explosión de agua que se produjo cuando la roca se despedazó ante sus ojos.

Ranma se arrodilló junto a su compañera, tendiéndole un mano. Ésta la tomó, atontada, poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Ranma sin dejar de mirar a la pared. De la raja goteaba agua fría que se acumulaba formando un charco en el suelo, como sangre transparente brotando de una herida. Akane, pálida y temblorosa, se acercó a la pared y, con cautela, tocó la roca con la palma de si mano.

—Pero... ¿Pero cómo...?

—_Shoryoutensei_ —dijo Ranma llanamente, mirando a la empapada Akane—. Convierte en agua todo lo que toca.

Akane, con el agua goteándole del pelo, intentó articular sus palabras, pero fue absolutamente incapaz.

—Ahora ya lo has visto. —Ranma agarró a Akane por los hombros y la miró frente a frente—. Debes aprender a controlarla.

— — —

Ranma se sentaba en silencio escuchando los suaves sonidos del bosque y el cantar del agua del arroyo que había junto a ellas. Un sonoro siseo llenaba el ambiente, haciéndole mostrar una mueca de dolor. Sentía su sangre correr helada por sus venas a causa del profundo sentimiento de culpa.

—Lo... Lo siento —se disculpó, mirando por encima de su hombro—. No tenía intención.

Shampoo estaba arrodillada junto al arroyo con su brazo derecho sumergido en el agua. Apretando los dientes, se miraba el tajo de carne chamuscada que recorría su brazo intentando ignorar tanto como podía el ardiente dolor que atravesaba su piel como si se la hubieran desgarrado con un garfio al rojo vivo.

—No importa —acertó a decir, mirando su malogrado brazo con dolor. Apretó el puño y comprobó para su alivio que al menos aún podía mover la mano—. Los accidentes ocurren.

—No acostumbro a maltratar a chicas. —Ranma se movía nerviosamente sobre la hierba—. Últimamente... mi vida ha sido un poco... rara.

—No tienes porqué disculparte —respondió la amazona apretando los labios.

Sacó el brazo del agua y se miró la piel, que empezaba a tomar un enfermizo color gris. Rápidamente rasgó una tira del tejido de sus ropas para utilizarla a modo de vendaje alrededor de la herida.

—Supongo que no me crees, pero de verdad que no era mi intención —insistió Ranma, en voz baja.

—Lo que yo crea no importa. Si quieres rajarme, rájame; si quieres matarme, mátame. No te detendré.

—¿Es así como te sientes? —preguntó Ranma volviendo su vista hacia Shampoo—. ¿O es que la vieja te ha dicho que es así como debes sentirte?

—Es lo mismo —afirmó Shampoo, mostrando enfado. Su voz se convirtió en un furioso susurro—. Maté a tu padre. ¡Le clavé una flecha en el pecho que le hizo sangrar hasta morir! ¡Ahora intenta decirme que no tienes ganas de matarme!

—¡Por supuesto que tengo ganas! —gritó Ranma, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Diligente y furiosa se acercó al arroyo, a Shampoo, quien no intentó apartarse—. ¡Yo quería a mi padre y tú me lo quitaste!

—Entonces ¡hazlo! —la desafió Shampoo—. ¡Véngate! ¡Acaba conmigo!

Ranma miró a la amazona, que seguía arrodillada en el suelo. Sus ojos ardían de rabia y su mano se abría y se cerraba sobre el mango de _Garyoutensei_. Empezó a desenvainar su espada, pero se detuvo. Dando la espalda a Shampoo, dijo:

—¡No! ¡Mierda! Eso es lo que tú quieres que haga. El viejo está muerto, y matándote no conseguiré nada. No soy un asesino 3, por mucho que tú quieras que lo sea.

3 _N. del T_: Este traductor ha preferido que, de momento, Ranma siga refiriéndose a sí misma como si aún fuera un hombre. Más adelante esta actitud cambiará. Que no se sorprenda el lector por este hecho.

—¿Es así como te sientes? —preguntó furiosa—. ¿O es que tu padre te dijo que era así como debías sentirte?

Ranma se alejó, bufando, sentándose de nuevo en el lugar en que había estado. Dejándose caer al suelo, intentó ignorar a Shampoo. Ésta, por su parte, dejó escapar un suspiro y devolvió su atención a su brazo. Sus dedos empezaban a entumecerse y su piel se enfriaba. Quizá las advertencias de su bisabuela fueran ciertas, después de todo.

—Solo has necesitado una semana para ganarme con la espada —dijo sin levantar la vista—. Ya no tengo nada que enseñarte.

—Entonces tu deuda está pagada —dijo Ranma, inexpresiva—. Te llevaré al pueblo. Allí podrán mirarte esa herida, y ahí nos separaremos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sorprendida. Se puso en pie y miró a Ranma.

—Me voy. Me vuelvo a Japón.

—Y yo me voy contigo —respondió la amazona sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No, no vienes.

—Sí, ¡si voy! ¿Crees que mi deuda queda pagada con una cuantas lecciones de esgrima? Desobedecí a mi bisabuela, y _no_ me iré hasta que no haya recuperado mi honor.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Pues lo siento, pero yo me voy, y tú te quedas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas? —la interrogó Shampoo, acercándose a Ranma con el brazo aún plegado sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué es tan importante como para que te vayas ahora?

—Mi padre me dijo que tenía que volver. Tengo algo que hacer en Japón.

—Entonces sigues los deseos de tu familia. ¡No me hagas ir en contra de los deseos de la mía! —dijo Shampoo, interponiéndose a Ranma.

Ranma suspiró con enfado, mirando a los suplicantes ojos de Shampoo. Ranma dejó caer los hombros; el enfado había dejado paso a la compasión. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero... no tenía elección.

—¡Maldita seas!

— — —

—Esta herida es seria —observó Cologne, palpando con delicadeza el brazo de la joven, cuidando de no tocar la quemadura—. No puedo hacer mucho al respecto. La espada maldita es demasiado peligrosa como para utilizarla en un entrenamiento.

—Solo me dio en el brazo —suspiró Shampoo—. Si me hubiera alcanzado en el cuello...

—Deja de desear la muerte —la regañó Cologne, apartándose en dirección al fuego que ardía en el centro de la cabaña. Sacó de su capa un pequeño tubo lleno con un líquido y lo sostuvo sobre las llamas, viendo cómo éstas parecían acariciarlo—. La vida es un don, no una carga.

—Al menos la muerte acabaría con mi tortura. No quiero ir con Ranma, pero ¿qué opción me queda?

—Ninguna. —Cologne seguía agitando el tubo suavemente—. Ambas sabíamos que Ranma querría irse antes o después. Debes buscar el lado positivo de esta experiencia. Aprende de Ranma. Te hará bien conocer el mundo y las costumbres de fuera de este pueblo.

—Pero...

—Además, —continuó Cologne—, debes tener un ojo puesto en Ranma. Es peligrosa.

—Lo sé —respondió Shampoo alzando su brazo herido—. Una parte de mi desea que... ¡"jala la hubiera matado!

—Lo sé, pequeña —dijo la anciana, solemne—. Y estoy segura de que Ranma a veces piensa lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no...?

—¿...Matarla? —lanzando una breve mirada por encima de su hombro—. ¿Es eso lo que sugieres?

—Bueno...

—¿Y crees que podrías vivir con ello? ¿Matar a una chica que cuyo único crimen fue tener a un loco por padre?

Shampoo se tocó el brazo, mirándolo, incapaz de dar una respuesta. Como de costumbre, su bisabuela tenía razón.

—Ranma no ha matado a nadie. Toda la culpa es de la espada maldita, cuyo peso ha sido descargado sobre esa pobre desgraciada. Probablemente, la espada acabará destruyéndola.

—¿Destruyéndola?

—Aha —asintió Cologne—. Y si no vas con cuidado, podría destruirte a ti también.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambas mientras Shampoo pensaba en las palabras de Cologne.

—¿De verdad es algo tan... tan malo? —preguntó al fin.

—Esa joven es portadora de una Hoja de Diente de Dragón, Shampoo. Es una responsabilidad enorme, y temo que Ranma aún no esté preparada para manejarla. Es por eso por lo que tú debes estar con ella.

—¿Piensas que yo sí podría? —preguntó Shampoo al tiempo que Cologne se dirigía a ella con el tubo en la mano.

—No, tú tampoco podrías —respondió la anciana, vertiendo el líquido sobre una estrecha tira de tejido—. Jamás toques la espada. No traerá más que muerte. Limítate tan sólo a vigilar a Ranma. Haz lo que te diga, pero recuerda que tú serás los ojos y los oídos de las amazonas en Japón. Si fuera necesario, volverás a China para hacerme saber cuál es la situación. Debes mantenerme informada.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Shampoo, resignada a su destino. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Cologne le aplicó el vendaje—. ¡Ay! Duele...

—Con frecuencia, la vida es dolor, pequeña —concluyó la anciana, afirmando el vendaje.

— — —

—Japón está hacia allí, al otro lado del Mar del Este —dijo Ranma señalando al horizonte. Las cálidas aguas del océano le mojaron los dedos de los pies mientras miraba en la distancia.

—¿Cómo llegaremos? —preguntó Shampoo, encorvada por el peso de las provisiones que cargaba en su mano izquierda. Su mano derecha ya no estaba entumecida, pero no quería cargarla a menos que fuera necesario.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Del mismo modo en que llegué aquí: nadando.

— — —

Una fina llovizna caía sobre el bosque. Las finas gotas de agua atravesaban el aire para caer al suelo con suavidad. Por un hueco entre las nubes se asomó la luna llena, proporcionando un etéreo brillo a las gotas de lluvia con su luz lechosa.

Una figura solitaria caminaba sobre el manto de hierba que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un barrizal. Envuelta en una sedosa capa negra, la figura se confundía por momentos con las sombras, adentrándose sin esfuerzo en la noche. Dos atentos ojos resplandecieron en contraste con la oscura figura; la pálida luz de la Luna los iluminó mientras exploraban el denso follaje a un lado y a otro.

Ni la lluvia ni el barro ralentizaban en su búsqueda al dueño de aquella figura que se deslizaba metódicamente entre los árboles, silencioso y casi invisible. Llegando a un claro, se detuvo al detectar un trémulo destello de luz. Ante él, medio sumergida en un charco, una espada brillaba con la luz de la Luna. La figura se acercó a ella arrastrando su capa sobre el suelo embarrado, capa que parecía tragarse las gotas de agua que alcanzaban su negro tejido del mismo modo que las gotas de lluvia se confunden en el océano.

La figura se hincó una rodilla junto a la espada mirándola fijamente. Una mano pálida salió de debajo del oscuro manto. Una trenza negra como el azabache se descolgó hasta tocar el barro sin que su propietario se diera cuenta. Finos dedos se cerraron alrededor del mango de la espada. El charco de lluvia se congeló instantáneamente en el momento en que la figura tocó el mango de la espada. Con un suave tirón, la sacó de la amalgama de hielo y barro. Levantándose lentamente, dejó que la luz de la Luna iluminara la hoja y la miró más de cerca.

Ocultando la espada bajo la espectral oscuridad de su capa, la figura se dio la vuelta y se apartó del hielo. Suavemente presionó con su mano el lado de su cabeza.

—Como sospechaba... —dijo suavemente—. Aunque parece que Kuonji ha podido conmigo aquí. Eso significa que la pequeña no está sola. ¿Qué desean que haga?

La lluvia se hizo más intensa con la llegada de nuevas nubes negras cargadas de agua que taparon el cielo y oscurecieron la Luna. Su frágil luz fue completamente capturada por las nubes, sumiendo todo el bosque bajo las sombras.

—Muy bien. ¿Y qué hay de Piel de Agua?

Un viento fuerte y helado silbó atravesando los árboles, llevándose consigo cualquier atisbo de calor, robándolo del suelo, de las plantas y los árboles, desde el mismo corazón del bosque. El suave sonido del agua al caer al suelo se convirtió en el duro golpeteo del granizo al impactar contra el suelo helado.

—Como deseen. Así será. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes.

Apartándose la mano de la cabeza y dejándola caer a un costado, la figura se dirigió al centro del claro. Todo iba como estaba previsto; tan solo quedaba finalizar la misión.

—Finalmente has despertado. Bienvenida a casa, Madre.

* * *

天 T E N

humano. ya. com / sp-TEN

_(Para acceder la web de TEN en castellano tenéis que eliminar los espacios y cambiar el guión " - " por "guión de subrayado")._


	6. 5: Piel de Agua

**天 T E N**

Un fanfic basado en Ranma 1/2

escrito por R. E.

traducido por karburator

e ilustrado por Irka

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

**"Piel de Agua"**

_(Título original: Waterskin)_

* * *

—Bien —dijo Ranma, alargando las vocales—. Estás aprendiendo deprisa.

Akane agradeció el cumplido con un susurro entre dientes ala tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar un potente tajo que cortó el aire en el lugar en que había estado su cabeza. Volvió a enderezarse buscando su equilibrio. El sudor le caía sobre los ojos y sus brazos y sus piernas acusaban el cansancio a causa del largo entrenamiento.

La pareja había estado entrenando durante horas, tantas que Akane había dejado de contarlas hacía rato. Su concentración se dirigía principalmente a mantener despierta a su soñolienta mente, que parecía intentar flotar separándose del cuerpo. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Ranma.

—Deberíamos parar —dijo la pelirroja bajando la espada. Se inclinó levemente en reconocimiento al avance de Akane en el manejo de la espada—. No tiene sentido que te mate de cansancio por forzar tu entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo —jadeó Akane, intentando ocultar su cansancio. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su alivio se hizo patente en su cara.

—Manejas a _Shoryoutensei_ con elegancia —comentó Ranma, apoyando la punta de su arma sobre la Hoja de Akane. El roce de ambas armas produjo un siseo que recorrió toda la caverna al tiempo que una pequeña nube de vapor se elevaba sobre el punto de contacto—. Pareces tener un talento natural.

Akane respondió entre fuertes jadeos:

—Pues yo... yo no... diría tanto...

Ranma apartó la espada y la envainó, ocultándola bajo la profunda oscuridad del manto que la envolvía. Akane, tras ver desaparecer la Hoja, fijó su mirada sobre la cara de la pelirroja. Sintió momentáneamente una ligera irritación al ver que su compañera parecía más fresca que una rosa, como si aquella sesión de entrenamiento no hubiera tenido lugar.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Hacer? ¿El qué?

—Ni siquiera estás cansada —dijo Akane, señalándola con un gesto—. Es como si no hubieras hecho nada.

—Llevo entrenando más tiempo que tú. No puedes pretender empezar la casa por el tejado.

—Me siento como si hubiera estado moviendo esta espada de un lado a otro sin aprender nada —se quejó Akane.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ranma, alejándose de su aprendiza. Caminó rodeando la charca más próxima al tiempo que emitía un zumbido, pensativa. Estando Akane totalmente desprevenida, Ranma tomó una piedra del suelo con un rápido movimiento y la lanzó con velocidad alarmante hacia donde estaba la otra joven.

Akane alcanzó a ver un pequeño objeto gris un instante antes de que sus instintos reaccionaran haciéndole cerrar los ojos y cubrirse para evitar la pedrada en la cara. Sin embargo no hubo impacto alguno. En vez de eso, Akane se sintió sorprendida al sentirse salpicada por agua fría en la cara. Tosió sacudiendo la cabeza a causa del agua que le entró por la nariz y abrió los ojos. Su espada eclipsaba su vista, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban sujetando la Hoja frente a su cara para protegerse.

—Pues yo creo que lo haces bastante bien...

—Pero... ¿Cómo he...? —tartamudeó Akane, mirando a _Shoryoutensei_ con bastante respeto mientras se la apartaba de la cara.

—Tú querías detener el pedrusco —comenzó a explicar Ranma—. La Hoja percibió esa intención y la convirtió en una acción. La espada, la mente y el cuerpo actuando como si fueran uno. Eso es lo que estás empezando a aprender, aunque no lo supieras en el momento.

Akane sopesó las palabras de Ranma mientras observaba las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en superficie de la Hoja. Ni siquiera había sentido cómo la espada se movía, aunque así lo había hecho, en un instante, para defenderla.

—En tu mente estaba la intención, y la espada actuó según esa intención parando la piedra. Las Hojas actúan únicamente por la intención, y no por casualidad ni por accidente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ranma se levantó sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Akane sacando a Garyoutensei de debajo de su capa. Alzó su Hoja y la descargó a toda velocidad hacia su otro brazo. Akane apartó la vista, se tapó la cara con las manos y gritó sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

—¡AAAH!

—Mira —dijo Ranma mostrando su brazo. Sorprendentemente, aparte de las cicatrices que ya tenía, el brazo estaba intacto—. Parece obvio que no tengo verdadera intención de cortarme el brazo.

Akane miraba con ojos como platos, incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿De qué te sorprendes? —le espetó Ranma—. En el fondo ya sabías lo que pasaría. Y dicho esto, espero que estas explicaciones te ayuden a creer que sí estás aprendiendo algo.

Enjugándose el agua de la cara, Akane se acercó al borde de uno de los manantiales y sentó cuidadosamente su dolorido cuerpo sobre él, acariciando la superficie de la cálida agua con los pies. Apoyó a _Shoryoutensei_ sobre su regazo y dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Supongo que... debo agradecértelo.

—No hay de qué —respondió Ranma, caminando hasta el extremo opuesto del manantial. _Garyoutensei_ estaba de nuevo fuera del alcance de la vista—. Debo decir que estás pillando esto muy rápido. Estoy impresionada.

—Mi padre siempre decía que era rápida aprendiendo —dijo Akane con una sonrisa cansada—. He estado practicando artes marciales casi toda mi vida.

—Yo también. Las artes marciales _son_ mi vida. Ojalá mi padre hubiera estado para seguir enseñándome.

—Debe de ser difícil —se compadeció Akane—. Yo estaría perdida sin mi padre.

—A veces lo es. Sé que me cuida y me vigila, pero... a veces daría lo que fuera por poder hablar otra vez con él.

Akane apartó la mirada de la tristeza que se había dibujado en la cara de Ranma y la dirigió hacia las profundidades tenuemente iluminadas del manantial.

—Háblame de tu padre —dijo Ranma, apartando sus pensamientos—. En realidad no se mucho sobre él.

Akane levantó la vista, sorprendida, pero solo vio la impenetrable oscuridad de la capa de Ranma sobre la que se distinguía un penacho de pelo rojo recogido en una trenza.

—Es un buen hombre —dijo Akane—. Enseña el estilo de artes marciales de mi familia a cualquiera que quiera aprenderlo. Es un profesor paciente y todo el que prueba sus clases acaba volviendo. Ha... ha cuidado de mí desde que mi madre murió. Es amable, y atento... y buen padre.

—Debe estar orgulloso de ti —comentó Ranma—. Dieciséis años y ya has sido campeona varias veces.

—Supongo que lo está. No he pensado mucho en ello, la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿tú estudias las artes marciales por tu propio interés?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que sí!

—A que si lo haces es porque tú quieres y no porque quiere tu padre.

—¡Pues claro! —respondió encogiendo los hombros—. ¿Acaso tú no?

—No sé. No estoy segura de lo que habría hecho si no hubiera empezado a practicar artes marciales. Probablemente sí habría hecho artes marciales, pero puede que hubiera sido... no sé... Chef de cocina, quizá.

—¿Chef?

—Tal vez... o pintora, o violinista, o... no sé. A veces tengo curiosidad por saber cuál habría sido mi destino si las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó Akane— Es decir... Sé que si perdiera un campeonato podría imaginarme qué habría pasado si hubiera bloqueado tal puñetazo o tal patada, o simplemente podría aprender de lo pasado y seguir adelante. Es estúpido obsesionarse con los "síes" y los "quizás".

—¿Te enseñó esto tu padre?

—No, es de cosecha propia.

—Veo que no vas a necesitar ayuda para actuar con decisión —apuntó Ranma. Sonriendo, se volvió a mirar a Akane—. Pero el pasado conviene tenerlo en cuenta.

—¡Desde luego! El pasado es importante, pero no lo que podría haber pasado. Si te dedicas a preocuparte por eso, lo que conseguirás es acabar lamentando todo lo que haces.

—Has pensado mucho en esto, ¿verdad? —observó Ranma, divertida. Un idealismo tan entusiasta resultaba refrescante.

La pregunta de Ranma resonó en la caverna hasta que el eco se desvaneció, quedando de nuevo el silencio. La pelirroja esperaba la respuesta de Akane, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, ésta última dejó escapar un suspiro. Akane empezó a hablar con voz baja y triste:

—Cuando era pequeña solía quedarme tumbada en la cama oyendo cómo mi padre lloraba.

—Akane... —dijo Ranma, mordiéndose el labio. Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de su voz—. Lo siento...

—Algunas noches lloraba durante horas. Normalmente yo me dormía oyéndole llorar. Sabía porqué lloraba, pero... por algún motivo, yo no lloraba. No lloré ni una sola vez. Me quedaba allí, preguntándome por qué mi padre no podía... dejar de llorar. Deseaba poder hacer algo, animarlo... o llorar con él, pero me quedaba tumbada, escuchando, solo escuchando.

»Probablemente, mi padre creía que yo estaba dormida, que no me enteraba de lo que pasaba... pero sí que me enteraba, sí lo comprendía. Mejor que él. Nada iba a devolvernos a mi madre. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

»No creo en el "¿y sí...?". Me puedo preguntar: "¿Y si mi madre no hubiera muerto? ¿Mi padre seguiría llorando?" pero no tengo respuesta para esas preguntas. Lo que sí puedo hacer es encontrar a quien la mató y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Si puedo vengar su muerte, podré mirar a mi padre a los ojos y decirle que no llore más.

— — —

La pesadilla era siempre la misma.

—Escucha... ¡chico! —dijo Genma apretando el hombro de Ranma—. Coge la espada... ¡y huye! Es el legado... de la familia Saotome. El nombre de Saotome debe pervivir. No dejes que se acabe aquí hoy por culpa de mi estúpido acto.

—¡No voy a dejarte!

—Si has de obedecerme alguna vez... ¡obedéceme ahora! —suplicó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de mirada agónica—. Llévate la espada... Vuelve a Japón... No te separes jamás de _Garyoutensei_...

—Pero... yo...

—¡Prométemelo! —insistió Genma. Su mano soltó, temblorosa, el brazo de Ranma para alcanzar la vaina de la espada y entregársela a Ranma—. Tienes que hacerlo... Es importante...

Ranma quiso acercarse a su padre, levantarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero no podía moverse. Se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo respiraba su padre, rápida y ahogadamente. Sangre brillante se esparcía sobre la tierra húmeda formando una mancha roja que crecía sin parar.

Ranma miró sus pies. El blanco de su piel contrastaba con color del barro. Una gota de sangre proveniente del la Hoja manchada de sangre que tenía en su mano cayó entre los dedos de su pie, escurriéndose hasta el suelo.

Su brazo lentamente levantó la Hoja con intención de atacar a su padre, que lo miraba con ojos hundidos y acusadores.

—¿Papá?

Y entonces, Genma desaparecía.

La gravedad atrapaba el cuerpo de Ranma, arrastrándolo hacia abajo con una fuerza salvaje. Las frías y grises rocas de un acantilado pasaban frente a él a toda velocidad. Una oscuridad escalofriante lo envolvió mientras en sus oídos resonaba el rugido del océano que llegaba desde abajo.

— — —

Un chillido agudo atravesó la mente de Ranma, despertándola con un sobresalto. Se pasó la mano por la frente mientras recuperaba la respiración. Odiaba dormir. Había conseguido huir del sueño durante casi un mes, y ahora se enfadaba consigo misma por haber sucumbido a su llamada. La pesadilla lanzaba frías y profundas puñaladas a su corazón. Temía la demacrada y mortecina cara de su padre más que cualquier enemigo al que se hubiera enfrentado. El mismo sueño era un enemigo a batir; los sueños del pasado iban a la caza de espectros que buscaban conducirla a la locura.

Ranma hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse en pie. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de encima la somnolencia que enturbiaba su mente y estiró los músculos para desperezarse. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir, de modo que sus músculos se anquilosaban incluso con la más corta de las siestas.

Akane dormía cerca de ella. No parecía estar nada cómoda sobre el frío suelo de piedra de la caverna. La tenue luz se reflejaba en su cara con su ir y venir, creando las más variadas sombras sobre las facciones de la joven. Ranma la miró durante un rato, envidiando en silencio el relativamente tranquilo dormir de su única compañera. El fantasma de su padre hacía mucho que había hallado tal descanso.

Dio un cansado suspiro y miró hacia la entrada del túnel. La suave luz de las antorchas había perpetuado el día, de modo que se preguntó qué hora debía de ser afuera, pero el pensamiento pasó rápido. El tiempo era irrelevante. Cuando Akane se despertara, su entrenamiento continuaría.

Entrecerró los ojos al mirar los destellos de luz que se reflejaban en la espada de Akane.

"La pesadilla sigue ah", pensó, apesadumbrada. "Lo siento, Akane. Lo siento. De verdad".

— — —

Un ejército de nubes cargadas de agua, lanzando sus andanadas de grandes gotas de lluvia una tras otra hacia el suelo. El Sol luchaba por abrirse paso entre las nubes. La suave luz del atardecer se filtraba entre el manto de agua, haciendo que los picos de las montañas quedaran bañados tanto por la lluvia como por los tenues rayos de luz vespertina.

Allá abajo, entre el exuberante manto vegetal del bosque, una figura solitaria escudriñaba al pie de una montaña. Las gotas de lluvia que tenían la mala fortuna de hallarla en su camino hacia el suelo se congelaban al instante debido al aura helada de la figura, cayendo como granizo a los pies de ésta. Los crujidos producidos con cada paso de la figura eran ignorados, al tiempo que palpaba la superficie de la roca con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Puedo percibirte —murmuró en su profunda concentración—. Sé que te escondes. Muéstrame el camino.

Escudriñando la estéril roca a un lado y a otro, buscaba sin cansancio, siguiendo metódicamente un patrón con gran eficiencia. De pronto, miró a la izquierda, detectando algo fuera de lo normal. Donde antes había habido una superficie rocosa, ahora había una pequeña abertura medio oculta por una charca. Lentamente se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa torcida.

—Muy interesante...

— — —

Un pinchazo en la espalda hizo que Akane se despertara, sobresaltada.

—¿Mmhqué? —resopló mientras se sentaba frotándose los ojos. Estiró los músculos para desentumecerse. Sentía un dolorcillo en la parte baja de la espalda—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Buena pregunta. Has dormido unas pocas horas. No estoy segura de qué hora es. Y ahora ¡arriba!

—Es como si fuera por la mañana —comentó Akane entre bostezos mientras se ponía de pie.

—Eso es porque te acabas de levantar —dijo Ranma observando detenidamente en la oscuridad de la caverna—. Pero probablemente aún no haya amanecido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, advirtiendo la inquietud de Ranma.

—Quizá tengamos que irnos —respondió la pelirroja. Su vello se había erizado. Se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos—. Creo que ya no estamos seguras aquí.

Akane notó cómo su nerviosismo le bajaba hasta el estómago. Miró a Ranma con los ojos muy abiertos:

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que pueden habernos encontrado —dijo con semblante serio. Akane vio que la mano de Ranma desaparecía bajo su capa.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los Cazadores? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó al tiempo que escudriñaba la oscuridad alrededor de su mentora.

—Porque puedo... ¡Simplemente lo sé!

Akane seguía mirando alrededor de donde estaba Ranma. Quizá se trataba de algún tipo de prueba para comprobar su reacción. Tragó hecha un manojo de nervios; la expresión de la cara de Ranma desacreditaba su teoría de la prueba. Miró hacia detrás, hacia las sombras, buscando a un lado y a otro con la vista alguna señal que indicara la presencia de intrusos.

—¡Extraordinaria percepción la tuya, Afrit!

Una voz masculina desconocida retumbó en la caverna. Akane dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendida, pero antes de que tocara el suelo de nuevo Ranma ya había desenfundado a _Garyoutensei_, empuñándola presta para la lucha.

Con un movimiento desconcertantemente tranquilo, las sombras se movieron formando una figura humana que apareció iluminada por la luz de las antorchas. Una cara apareció en la luz. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a Akane.

Era la cara de Ranma.

— — —

Akane estaba boquiabierta. El Cazador bajo aquella luz y envuelto en una capa negra era... Ranma. Más alto que la Ranma que ella conocía, varón, con el pelo negro y recogido en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta el suelo, pero Ranma al fin y al cabo. Las cicatrices de su cara se correspondían a la perfección con las de Ranma; la intensidad que ardía tras sus ojos era idéntica; la expresión en su cara era una copia exacta.

Dio un paso atrás. Notaba la garganta repentinamente seca. Sus ojos miraban una y otra vez a aquellos dos espectros que tenía ante sí.

—¿Cómo has conseguido entrar aquí? —gritó Ranma mientras apuntaba al intruso con su espada.

—¡Qué poca amabilidad, Afrit! —dijo el intruso, haciendo que su voz retumbara en la caverna—. ¿De qué te sorprendes? No he venido a por ti, sino a por la chica.

Akane volvió a dar otro paso atrás cuando vio que el Cazador avanzaba hacia ella. Ranma se deslizó rápidamente entre los dos, poniéndose delante de Akane a modo de escudo. Gruñía con furia, sin dejar de apuntar al intruso con _Garyoutensei_.

—¡No deberías haber venido aquí! —bramó—. ¡No voy a dejar que la toques!

—Siempre _interfiriendo_, Piel de Agua, en cosas que no te conciernen. ¡De acuerdo! SI lo que quieres es interponerte en mi camino, ¡que así sea!

—¿¡Afrit!? ¿¡Piel de Agua!? ¿Pero de qué habla? —preguntó Akane, desconcertada, mirando sobre los hombros de Ranma—. ¿Es éste quien mató a mi madre?

—¡Ah! ¿No lo sabías? Deja que te la presente: ésta es Afrit, Piel de Agua, Shezbeth, Shafan, Kiyo. Tiene muchos nombres. No me sorprende que no te dijera esto —dijo el Cazador manteniendo su punzante mirada sobre Akane—. No es fácil obtener la verdad de ella.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar sobre la verdad! —le espetó Ranma a su gemelo—. ¡No mientras lleves esa máscara de mentiras!

—Cálmate, cálmate —respondió el Cazador mientras movía una mano indicando a Ranma que se callara. Miró sobre el hombro de ésta para ver el rostro de Akane—. Dime. ¿Cómo llamas tú a _esto_?

—Ra... Ranma —respondió Akane, dando otro paso más hacia atrás, separándose de Ranma y del Cazador—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Ahh! Ya veo... —dijo el Cazador, como si el nombre de Ranma fuera una revelación—. _Ranma_... ¡Qué curioso! Eso debe hacerte sentir casi humana, ¿no, Piel de Agua?

Ranma apretó los puños tanto que su mano su mano se puso blanca alrededor del mango de _Garyoutensei_. La pelirroja ardía de furia. Un gruñido grave y gutural escapó de entre sus labios apretados.

—Bien, dejémonos de formalismos —continuó el Cazador, desenvainando su espada—. He venido a por ella. Quítate de en medio, _Ranma_, o tendré que hacerte daño.

—¡Te voy a dejar seco, hijo de puta!

—¡Espera! ¡¡Ranma!! —gritó Akane, pero ninguno de los dos Ranmas oyó sus palabras.

—¡Apártate, Akane! —ordenó Ranma sin mirar atrás. grave y fiero rugido preocupó a Akane—. ¡Te protegeré!

Sumisamente, Akane accedió, soltando el mango de _Shoryoutensei_, cubierto del sudor de su propia mano.

— — —

Dos figuras se enfrentaban cara a cara rodeadas de un millar de charcas. El aire entre ambas era denso. Un muro de vapor las separaba. _Garyoutensei_ emitía una luz fiera y aterradora, haciendo que el vapor del ambiente tomara un tono rojizo. El Cazador mantuvo su posición, sin mostrarse impresionado por las ondas de calor que irradiaba la espada de Ranma. Seguía apuntando con su espada directamente al pecho de la joven. Mostró una confiada sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano, desafiando a Ranma a acercarse. Ésta rugió sin ocultar su furia y aceptó el desafío.

_Garyoutensei_ describió un arco dentro de la fina niebla, dirigiéndose directa y certera hacia su objetivo, dejando tras de sí pequeños remolinos de vapor. Ranma gritó, lanzando un potente tajo a la cabeza de su oponente con intención de partirle el cráneo en dos. El Cazador, aparentemente calmado y casi aburrido frente a aquel torrente de fuego que se dirigía hacia él, se quedó inmóvil hasta el último segundo, momento en que levantó su espada para bloquear el ataque, deteniendo con facilidad la furia de _Garyoutensei_. Levantó la vista para mirar a la ardiente Hoja, mirando con apatía cómo el aire cambiaba su densidad con un crujido a causa del calor 1.

1 _N del T: Reconozco que la traducción de esta frase no es demasiado buena, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer._

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor —dijo con chulería. Con un simple empujón de su brazo lanzó a Ranma hacia atrás, tambaleándose—. ¡Nos hemos estado entrenando, Piel de Agua! ¡Ya no eres tan fuerte ni tan rápida como creías ser!

Ranma no dijo nada. Resbaló manteniendo el equilibrio hasta el borde de una charca a causa del impulso del empujón, e inmediatamente se lanzó otra vez hacia el Cazador. Una vez más _Garyoutensei_ dibujó un trazo brillante a través de la neblina, y una vez más el Cazador bloqueó el golpe.

Ranma buscó otra manera de atacar. Giró rápidamente sobre la punta del pie para lanzar un golpe al tronco del Cazador, pero también este fue bloqueado. Todos los golpes lo eran, ya fueran altos o bajos, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ranma estaba a la defensiva, intentando que le alcanzara la descarga de potentes y raudos golpes que el Cazador lanzaba sobre ella desde todas direcciones.

Gruñendo, Ranma se concentró en protegerse del torbellino de ataques, viéndose empujada de espaldas por su oponente. Uno y otra luchaban entre las charcas intercambiando tajos y mandobles a increíble velocidad. De _Garyoutensei_ se desprendían llamas en todas direcciones con cada golpe, llamas tan calientes que llegaban a quemar las rocas del suelo. Ambos se movían de un lado para otro en una batalla que parecía estar en tablas. Cada movimiento era contrarrestado; golpe con contragolpe, ataque con contraataque...

"¡Mierda!", pensaba Ranma. "¡Es bueno! ¡No puedo con él!"

La joven se agachó para esquivar un tajo directo a la cabeza y se deslizó en diagonal con una voltereta. Ese movimiento le permitió alcanzar al Cazador en el estómago con una fuerte patada. Éste perdió el equilibrio por un instante y se tambaleó. Aprovechando la situación, Ranma dio una voltereta hacia atrás, golpeando con los pies al Cazador en la barbilla. Aterrizando con elegancia felina, la joven volvió a ponerse en guardia, lista para lanzarse otra vez, _Garyoutensei_ en mano, hacia su oponente.

—No está mal... —observó el Cazador, pasándose la mano por la barbilla—. De hecho, me ha dolido un poco. Me has impresionado, pero esto no va a ser suficiente.

El Cazador dio un salto hacia delante, dirigiéndose hacia Ranma con una velocidad sobrehumana. La pelirroja apenas pudo posibilidades de escapar antes de que el hombro del Cazador la golpeara en el pecho, enviándola hasta la pared que tenía a su espalda sin siquiera tocar el suelo. Toda la cueva tembló con el golpe. Una lluvia de rocas de pequeño tamaño, desprendidas del techo, cayó sobre ellos. Ranma cayó al suelo resbalando sobre la pared, intentando recuperar la respiración. Hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho; probablemente se había roto algunas costillas. Con una mueca de dolor cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho, llevándose la mano a la zona afectada. Antes de poder recuperar la compostura, una figura negra se lanzó sobre ella. Ranma levantó torpemente la espada para defenderse, pero el Cazador la apartó de una simple patada, arrancándola de las manos de Ranma. _Garyoutensei_ fue a caer unos pasos más allá.

El Cazador agarró a Ranma por el cuello y empezó a apretar con una fuerza brutal y la levantó del suelo empujándola contra la pared de desgajadas rocas. Aquél sostenía el maltratado cuerpo de Ranma con facilidad sobre la pared. Los débiles esfuerzos de la pelirroja eran inútiles. Con un rápido movimiento el Cazador cogió su espada y empezó a clavarla en el pecho de Ranma, atravesando su pequeño cuerpo con total facilidad. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron completamente con el frío del acero que atravesaba su corazón. Con un último estertor su cuerpo murió. Sus brazos y piernas cayeron relajados e inútiles sobre la pared mientras su sangre se deslizaba sobre la hoja de la espada del Cazador, manchando sus manos con aquel líquido tibio.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción el Cazador levantó el cuerpo de Ranma ensartado en la espada y, sosteniéndola así en el aire, se acercó al manantial más próximo.

—Adiós, Madre.

Soltando el mango, el Cazador contempló cómo Ranma caía al agua pesadamente, desapareciendo bajo la superficie.

— — —

El Cazador buscó con la mirada a la joven Akane hasta dar con ella. Ésta retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la pared. ¡Había sido todo tan rápido...! No había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de ayudar y, ahora, Ranma...

Akane miró la charca, sin podérselo creer todavía, mientras las aguas se teñían de rojo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Hacía solo unos instantes había estado hablando con Ranma, la misma Ranma que ahora estaba en el fondo de aquel manantial. Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas miró con total desamparo al oscuro Cazador, que caminaba hacia ella sorteando las manchas de roca fundida que _Garyoutensei_ había dejado. El temor se apoderó de ella cuando cayó en la cuenta de que muy pronto correría la misma suerte que Ranma.

El Cazador se acercó, sonriendo. Mirando directamente a los ojos de Akane, el Cazador habló con una voz ya no tan grave como la de hacía unos instantes, sino con una voz que sonaba como la de Ranma.

—Ven conmigo, Akane. Quiero ayudarte.

Y en cuanto hubo dicho esto, un estruendo hizo temblar la caverna.

— — —

El Cazador se giró. Con gran sorpresa, vio cómo la sangre de Ranma se había convertido en fuego, y cómo las tranquilas aguas de su tumba eran ahora un feroz infierno que escupía nubes de oscuro humo, pero aún se sorprendió más cuando vio a Ranma salir de un salto de entre las llamas, girando en el aire y aterrizando pesadamente sobre las rocas del suelo de la caverna.

—¡NO! ¿¡Cómo... Cómo es posible!?

Ranma se puso lentamente en pie, atravesando con la mirada al Cazador. Sus ojos, viva imagen de la furia, estaban completamente negros como el alquitrán. Lentamente agarró el mango de la espada del Cazador, que aún la tenía clavada, y tiró de ella con fuerza para sacársela. Ésta se puso al rojo vivo. Ranma la arrojó a uno de los manantiales, produciendo un fuerte siseo debido a la violenta evaporación del agua.

—Imbécil. —Su voz retumbó con gravedad—. Vas a morir.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás, desprendiéndose de la capa. Un golpe de calor surgió de su cuerpo como una honda expansiva que lanzó la capa por los aires. La prenda se deshizo en un millón de gotas que se evaporaron rápidamente en el intenso calor del infierno que ardía tras ella, formando una nube de vapor que ascendió mezclándose con el humo.

El Cazador retrocedía con cada paso que Ranma, cuyos ojos ardían con furia, daba hacia él. El rojo de su pelo se había hecho más intenso, pero ahora tenía aspecto etéreo. El blanco de sus dientes brillaba terriblemente a la luz de la docena de fuegos que rodeaban a la pelirroja.

Estiró una mano hacia atrás y _Garyoutensei_ acudió a su llamada, volando hasta ella a través del fuego. La atrapó con facilidad y, describiendo lentamente un arco hacia delante, apuntó con ella al Cazador, mostrando una sonrisa que habría hecho estremecer a cualquiera.

El Cazador quiso retroceder, pero su espalda ya estaba tocando la pared. Miró a derecha, a la izquierda, pero no había salida; estaba atrapado y sin armas. Maldiciendo su arrogancia, decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y se lanzó hacia Ranma, cargando contra ella con la velocidad del rayo con un grito furibundo. En el último momento se apartó a un lado con la intención de esquivarla y dirigirse hacia la salida de la cueva. Sin embargo, su intento de escapar fue un completo fracaso. Ranma lo agarró sin dificultad; su ardiente mano se cerró alrededor de la garganta del Cazador, y a continuación giró un par de vueltas sobre el lugar en el que estaba, lanzando al Cazador con todo el impulso conseguido de bruces contra la pared. Tras el golpe, el Cazador cayó al suelo con la cara llena de cortes y rasguños. Escupía sangre con cada golpe de tos. La llameante intensidad de Ranma tras él intensificaba aún más el dolor. El Cazador se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y miró a aquel monstruo.

—¿Qué..._ qué_ eres? —consiguió decir pese a su estado.

—No me sorprende que no te lo hayan dicho —respondió Ranma, mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos negros y vacíos. Agarrándolo por la garganta, como él hiciera antes, lo levantó del suelo arrastrándolo sobre la pared—. No es fácil obtener la verdad de ellos.

El Cazador se agitaba, desesperado, incapaz de escapar del agarre de Ranma, sabiendo exactamente el destino que le aguardaba y que nada podía hacer ante ello. La desesperación desapareció de sus ojos en cuanto sintió cómo se acercaba el calor de _Garyoutensei_, dejando paso a la resignación y el desamparo. Ranma apoyó la punta de la Hoja sobre el pecho del Cazador y comenzó a atravesar su cuerpo con insoportable lentitud. De los labios del Cazador escapó un grito de agonía que resonó en toda la caverna. El filo ardiente de _Garyoutensei_ atravesaba no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Ranma lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él se retorcía agónicamente. Se acercó a su ensangrentada cara, juntando su mejilla con la de él, acercándose a su oído, le susurró:

—Puedo saborear tu muerte. ¿Sientes cómo arde tu alma?

Una ola de insoportable calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, quemándolo desde el interior. Intentó gritar, pero no podía mover la boca; tan solo podía mirar y ver la satisfacción que Ranma estaba obteniendo al matarle. Ranma se acercó y recorrió los labios de él con la lengua, ronroneando al saborear la sangre, igual que un gato satisfecho. Juntó sus labios con los del Cazador, besándolo sensualmente en el mismo momento en que su cuerpo y su alma se convirtieron en cenizas.

— — —

Finas volutas de humo surgían de los restos del Cazador mientras Ranma se apartaba caminando de ellos, explorando la caverna con sus salvajes ojos en busca de alguna otra alma que destruir, en busca de la posibilidad de dar muerte de nuevo, pero no halló a nadie. Se había quedado a solas. Bufando, frustrada, se dirigió hacia la salida de la caverna. Afuera debía haber otros, otros a los que encontrar y a los que matar. Pero de pronto, Ranma advirtió que algo no iba bien, que había hecho algo que podía traerle problemas. El terror la golpeó con la fuerza de un frío tsunami, arrastrando consigo la furia de hacía unos instantes. Si ella estaba sola, ¿dónde estaba Akane?

"Akane..."

Sus manos se relajaron, dejando caer a _Garyoutensei_. Sintiendo como si perdiera sus fuerzas, la joven cayó sobre sus rodillas. "¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" pensó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Una gota de un líquido negruzco cayó desde las alturas de la cueva, evaporándose con un siseo en el mismo momento en que tocó la ardiente piel de Ranma. Con un grito de dolor, se agarró el antebrazo replegándolo sobre su pecho, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo recibía una fría puñalada. A la primera gota siguió otra, y otra, y otra. En pocos segundos aquel goteo se había convertido en un aguacero negro que empapaba el cuerpo de la joven, haciendo que el frío la invadiera hasta la médula. Era como si un millar de agujas heladas se clavaran en ella. Toda la caverna comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor hasta que lo único que pudo ver fue el suelo.

El líquido que caía sobre la inmóvil Ranma comenzó a juntarse formando pequeños charcos negros que a su vez se iban juntando en otros mayores a su alrededor. En poco tiempo, todos los charcos se hubieron juntado formando una masa negra que cubrió a la pelirroja por completo. Ésta tiritaba incontroladamente al borde de la inconsciencia mientras la masa negra la envolvía, tomando la forma de aquella sempiterna capa que Ranma llevaba.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue desapareciendo, permitiendo que Ranma recuperara la respiración. Con cada trémula exhalación salía una nube de vapor de su boca. Pronto el frío se extendió por toda la caverna, apagando los fuegos de las antorchas conforme avanzaba, hasta dejar a Ranma completamente a oscuras. El humo llenaba sus pulmones y en sus labios notaba el gusto metálico de la sangre. Sintiendo cómo su alma había sido desgarrada por sus propios pecados, Ranma se acurrucó haciéndose un ovillo y sollozó.

— — —

Akane corría salvajemente tanto como podía a través del bosque. No sabía a donde iba y llevaba los pies llenos de heridas a causa de los afilados cantos del suelo, pero no podía parar. Lo que acababa de ver lo había cambiado todo. Dos demonios ataviados de negro intentando destruirse mutuamente. Daba igual lo que Ranma le hubiera intentado explicar; Akane lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Ranma no era mejor que el Cazador al que se había enfrentado. Uno y otra eran asesinos, fieros asesinos, monstruos malditos.

Los negros ojos de Ranma le habían dicho por si solos todo lo que necesitaba saber. Esos ojos no eran humanos. Un ser humano no sobrevive a una puñalada en el corazón, no resucita después de ahogarse. Un se humano no... escupe fuego.

Fue en el mismo momento en que vio la cara de Ranma marcada con aquellos ojos llenos de odio cuando huyó de la cueva. Los dos Ranmas estaban demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta de su huida. Fuera lo que Ranma fuera, Akane quería poner distancia de por medio, tanta como fuera posible. No necesitaba más respuestas.

Atravesando arbustos y esquivando árboles mientras atravesaba el bosque sin mirar atrás y jadeando fuertemente, Akane miraba a un lado y a otro intentando localizar algún lugar que le sonara de algo. Descender hacia el valle había sido fácil, pero ahora que había llegado abajo no podía distinguir bien donde se hallaba, de modo que siguió corriendo de frente ladera arriba, confiando en que la dirección que llevaba era la correcta.

En ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que no sabía cómo de lejos estaba de su casa. Habían andado durante varios días. Probablemente estaba más lejos de casa de lo que creía, pues, envuelta en sus pensamientos, no había prestado mucha atención al camino seguido a la ida. En cualquier caso, tenía claro que lo prioritario era alejarse lo más posible de Ranma, quien seguramente ya la estaba persiguiendo. No necesitaba que Ranma la protegiera. Más bien, necesitaba protegerse de Ranma.

Akane exploraba en la distancia con la vista a través del follaje en su difícil ascenso por la fuerte pendiente. El tapiz de árboles parecía no tener fin. Sin embargo, ella recordaba que el manto de árboles apenas llegaba hasta la mitad de la ladera.

"¡Joder!" pensó. Se dio cuenta de que el plan de llegar corriendo hasta casa era lógicamente inviable. Desalentada, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando las manos en los muslos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sus músculos daban serios síntomas de agotamiento.

Esta empapada en sudor, y la humedad del ambiente no contribuía a refrescarla. La única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba caliente era la mano con la que sujetaba a _Shoryoutensei_; el frío le helaba hasta los huesos. Los intentos por ignorarlo eran fútiles.

Se puso derecha de nuevo respirando hondo y, dando por finalizado el descanso, se dispuso a continuar ladera arriba. Sin embargo, la siguiente etapa de su huida no duró más que un paso. Tras el crujido, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. Un profundo abismo se tragó a la joven Tendô.

— — —

Un grito de pánico resonó varias veces en el interior de la estrecha sima en la que se encontraba Akane, agarrada a un saliente de la pared con una sola mano, meciéndose sobre el vacío de aquel frío agujero de paredes húmedas. Giraba la cabeza a un lado y a otro tragando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba orientarse. La hiperventilación a la que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo la produjo algo de mareo. Con considerable esfuerzo, consiguió relajar su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la pared hasta que su respiración recuperó un ritmo casi normal.

"¡Dios! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Aquí!". El pánico estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella. Intentó calmarse para pensar en un modo de salir de aquello, pero a pesar de todos sus intentos, no conseguía ignorar el terror que le atenazaba el estómago y que estaba empezando a trepar tronco arriba en dirección a su cabeza.

Mirando la raíz partida que había sobre ella, se maldijo por ser tan descuidada. Había dado un paso en falso pisando un amasijo de raíces cubiertas de musgo y maleza, y ahora se encontraba en una situación más que delicada, dependiendo del precario agarre que mantenía sobre aquel saliente húmedo, que era lo único que la separaba de las puntiagudas rocas que había hacia abajo.

Echó un vistazo hacia arriba, viendo que había otro saliente en la pared, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

"¿Y ahora qué diablos puedo hacer?" pensaba mientras seguía colgando de un solo brazo que empezaba a acusar el cansancio. Buscó hacia abajo algún otro saliente en el que apoyar los pies para aligerar la carga que su brazo estaba soportando, pero lo único que pudo ver bajo ella era una completa oscuridad. Tragó saliva y, echa un manojo de nervios, afianzó el agarre de su sudorosa mano.

De pronto notó un cosquilleo en la nuca que la hizo estremecer. A punto estuvo de soltarse de su precario asidero. Miró hacia arriba y vio una silueta recortada a contraluz que se asomaba por el borde de la sima. Una larga trenza pelirroja se descolgaba desde arriba acariciando la nuca de Akane. Dos ojos de intenso color azul la miraban con preocupación.

—Akane, dama la mano —dijo Ranma alargando la suya. Su voz resonó en el interior del hueco.

—¡No! —respondió Akane, dejándose notar su pánico—. ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Voy a salir sola de aquí y luego me iré a casa!

—Por favor, deja que te ayude. ¡No hay otra opción!

—¡No quiera la ayuda de un demonio!

Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual solo le escucharon los gruñidos que daba Akane con cada esfuerzo que hacía por seguir sujetándose a la pared.

—¿Lo viste todo? —preguntó Ranma en voz baja. El sonido se propagó sima abajo portando un tono de desánimo. La pelirroja apartó la vista de Akane y la dirigió a la infinita profundidad del abismo. Su voz se volvió aguda y triste—. No soy un demonio.

—¡Mientes! —chilló Akane. La furia y el sentimiento de haber sido traicionada se reflejaban en sus ojos—. ¡Vi cómo morías! ¡Dijiste que me dirías la verdad, pero no me has dicho nada! ¡Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, también tú podrías querer matarme! ¡Esto no es más que un juego perverso del que soy tu víctima!

Ranma se estremeció haciendo una mueca ante tal acusación.

—Lo siento... ¡Lo siento! —se lamentó—. No quería que lo supieras. Creí que podría ayudarte a superar esto sin tener que... decirte la verdad. Lo siento, de verdad. Creí que sería lo mejor...

—¡Me importa una mierda! —gritó Akane, desafiante, mientras seguía intentando mejorar su sujeción a la pared de piedra—. ¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Solo quiero irme a casa! ¡Tú puedes quedarte con tus Cazadores y con tus espadas!

—¡Deja que por lo menos te explique...!

—¡Déjame! ¡No quiero escuchar nada! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Akane... —suspiró Ranma—, ¡si no dejas que te ayude, te caerás! ¡Te vas a matar! Si quisiera matarte no estaría aquí suplicando para que aceptes mi ayuda.

Akane no dijo nada. La única respuesta fue el sonido de sus pies buscando algún lugar en el que apoyarse.

»No quiero que mueras —dijo por fin—. No _puedo_... dejar que mueras.

—¿Por qué debería creerte esta vez? —preguntó Akane, que seguía intentando trepar para salir de allí.

Ranma la miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio con aprehensión mientras veía cómo la joven Tendô luchaba por sobrevivir. Suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo. La verdad. —El tono de su voz permitía adivinar que se había arrepentido de pronunciar esas palabras—. Verás... He vivido ochocientos noventa y cuatro años.

Akane cejó en su empeño y miró hacia arriba.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Nací en lo que para nosotras sería el año mil ciento ocho. Durante casi novecientos años he sido la encargada de velar por tus ancestros. Una por una vi como morían todas y cada una de ellas antes de tiempo. No podría... soportar ver cómo tú te unes a ellas. Por favor, Akane. Servir a tu familia es todo lo que sé hacer. ¡Deja que te ayude!

—¿Hablas en... serio? ¿Sí?

Ranma asintió en silencio y abrió los ojos. Akane la miraba fijamente. La sinceridad y la vergüenza que mostraban aquellos ojos despejaron toda duda que Akane pudiera tener. Esta vez, Ranma decía la verdad. Akane siguió mirando a los ojos de Ranma durante unos momentos, y por fin lanzó a _Shoryoutensei_ hacia arriba. La espada salió del agujero y cayó al suelo cerca de Ranma. Con la mano ya libre, Akane alargó el brazo hacia la pelirroja, quien se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano. Akane se agarró fuertemente la mano de Ranma quien, antes de ayudarla a subir, añadió:

—Gracias por creerme.

— — —

Por un momento, un rayo de luna se filtró a través de un claro abierto en las oscuras nubes que había sobre las dos jóvenes. Akane entornó los ojos y vio cómo la Luna volvía a desaparecer tras las nubes cuando éstas se cerraron de nuevo. Estaba tumbada boca arriba; respiraba pesadamente y le dolía el hombro.

—He dejado que me ayudes —dijo—, pero eso no significa que confíe en ti.

Ranma estaba de pie a poca distancia, de espaldas a Akane. Normalmente acostumbraba a mirar al infinito, pero ahora parecía que su preocupación se centraba en el suelo que había a sus pies.

—No puedo culparte... Yo tampoco confiaría en mí si... estuviera en tu lugar.

—Entonces dime por qué debería confiar en ti, dime por qué no debería estar ya de vuelta a mi casa, o eso será exactamente lo que haré.

—La única razón por la que no te lo conté todo desde el principio fue porque quería protegerte. Cuanto menos supieras, mejor. No quería que llegaras a pensar que soy un... monstruo.

—Ranma, tu cara, cuando saliste de aquel manantial... Aquello me horrorizó. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no debería estar asustada? Porque en estos momentos, me das miedo.

—Por favor... no digas eso —dijo la pelirroja con un susurro casi inaudible—. Jamás podría hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué? No te había visto en mi vida, y ahora, ¿qué es lo que me hace tan especial?

—Se lo juré a mi padre... He... He pasado toda mi vida intentando defender a tus antepasados de los Cazadores, y siempre he acabado fallando, siempre. ¡Por Dios! Aún puedo ver sus caras cada vez que cierro los ojos.

»Mantener la promesa que hice lo es todo para mí, Akane —dijo Ranma. Se giró para mirar directamente a su compañera; sus ojos estaban húmedos—. Tú eres la última de todo tu linaje. Tu padre adoptó el apellido Tendô al casarse con tu madre, pero no lleva la sangre de los Tendô. Al morir tu madre, tú eres la única Tendô que queda, y si tú mueres, todo lo que he intentado cumplir durante los últimos novecientos años será papel mojado. Protegerte es todo lo que me queda.

La confesión de Ranma hizo estremecer a la joven Akane. Los ojos de Ranma mostraban el dolor de las heridas que habían perdurado a lo largo del tiempo.

—No sé qué decir —admitió al fin—. ¿Por qué mi familia es tan... tan especial?

—Mi padre sabía el motivo, pero no me lo dijo. Estoy segura de que algún día lo averiguaré, pero ese día no ha llegado aún.

—Entonces... ¿estás esperando a que llegue ese día?

—Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, te acostumbras a esperar —respondió Ranma, asintiendo.

—¿Has estado viviendo así durante casi novecientos años? ¿Y no te has muerto?

—La muerte me ha abandonado —dijo, dando la espalda de nuevo—. Se ha llevado a todos los que he conocido, pero no quiere venir a por mí. Supongo que mucha gente pensará que la inmortalidad es un don maravilloso, pero están equivocados. ¿Quién puede desear algo como esto? ¿Qué clase de maldición lleva mi alma que ni siquiera la muerte se atreve a tocarla?

Akane no dijo nada; la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. Intentó imaginarse cómo había sido la vida de Ranma, pero ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender una vida de novecientos años.

—Akane, quiero ayudarte. Quiero mantener mi promesa. Más pronto o más tarde, lo Cazadores volverán a por ti, y yo estaré allí para detenerlos.

— — —

—Háblame más sobre esos Cazadores; sabes más sobre ellos de lo que parece.

Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro mientras vendaba los maltrechos pies de Akane con algunas tiras de tela que había desgarrado de sus pantalones. Cuando hubo acabado de vendar un pie, continuó con el otro.

—Sirven a un grupo que se hace llamar Fénix. No son más que lacayos que hacen lo que se les dice.

—Entonces, ¿fueron éstos los que mataron a mi madre?

—Fénix lo ordenó, y los Cazadores hicieron lo que se les había ordenado. En mi opinión, los Cazadores no son muy inteligentes.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Akane, torciendo el gesto mientras Ranma aplicaba el vendaje alrededor del tobillo.

—Porque... si supieran que soy inmortal, no se pasarían la vida intentando acabar conmigo. Por eso lo digo.

Akane parecía estar de acuerdo con la afirmación de Ranma.

—Quizá se confían demasiado —añadió la joven Tendô.

—Aquel Cazador iba detrás de ti. Probablemente no le habían dicho nada de enfrentarse a mí, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que encontrarme en su camino. ¡Peor para él!

Ranma tensó el vendaje y la ató. Tras dejar el pie de Akane otra vez en el suelo, se puso en pie y la miró. La cara de ésta mostraba claramente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Debes estar preguntándote por qué aquel tipo se parecía a mí —dijo Ranma.

—Sí, desde luego —admitió la otra—. Te llamó "madre". Aquello me asustó bastante, la verdad.

—Como te decía, no son muy inteligentes. No soy su madre.

—¿Entonces...?

Ranma se apartó unos pasos y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre un árbol.

—Verás: era un Hidari, una copia de mí, basada en mis genes. Fénix le dio vida haciéndolo crecer en sus "tubos-matriz". 2

2 N. del T: En la versión original en inglés, la autora hace referencia a que los Hidari son gestados en "flesh vats". He creído acertado traducir ésto como "tubos-matriz".

—¿Qué? Es decir... ¿por qué?... ¿¡y cómo!? —El horror de Akane se hacía patente en su voz.

—El cómo, lo desconozco. El porqué... bueno... Fénix ha intentado todo lo que se le ha ocurrido para matarme, pero nada les ha dado resultado. Supongo que llegaron a la conclusión de que la única arma capaz de destruirme sería... yo.

—¿Son clones?

Ranma asintió.

—Es difícil de digerir, ¿verdad?

Akane reprimió un escalofrío.

—Es vomitivo. Es una broma, ¿no?

—¡Ojalá lo fuera! —respondió Ranma, exhalando fuertemente—. Los Hidari son copias extraordinarias. Físicamente son exactas en todos los sentidos al original, pero no son perfectas. Son más lentos y débiles, y son mortales.

—Pero, si con copias de ti... bueno, ya sabes... ¿Por qué era un chico?

—Si lo supiera te lo diría —respondió encogiendo los hombros—. Todos los Hidari que me he encontrado hasta ahora eran hombres.

—Entonces, es como si lucharas contigo misma.

—Sí, y en cuanto me encuentro con uno, los mato.

— — —

—¿Hacia adónde?

Ranma levantó la vista para mirar a Akane, que estaba de pie sobre pequeño montículo, mirándola interrogativamente. Akane cojeaba ligeramente sobre sus pies heridos, de modo que Ranma prefería caminar tras ella para que fuera ella la que marcara el ritmo de la marcha.

—Debemos ir al Oeste. Lo más importante es alejarse de Tokyo. Ahora que ha muerto otro Hidari, Fénix mandará más a esta zona para averiguar qué ha pasado. Si nos quedamos aquí, acabarán por encontrarnos.

—¡Espera! ¿Y mi padre? ¿Estará bien? No voy a irme si él está en peligro...

—Tu padre no les importa —dijo Ranma levantado una mano para imponer silencio—. Tú eres su objetivo, no él.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Akane mirando a Ranma por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Absolutamente segura?

—Sí. Tu preocupación por él es admirable, pero innecesaria. Tu padre no está en peligro.

—Ranma, no pienso permitir que le pase nada, así que dime la verdad.

—Te lo juro, Akane. Cuanto más te alejes de él, más seguro estará. Él no sabe dónde estás, y Fénix no está interesado en tu padre. Puedo prometerte que tu padre estará bien.

—Vale, de acuerdo— dijo Akane, poco convencida. Había visto lo que el Hidari le había hecho a Ranma, y sabía que su padre no tendría ninguna oportunidad frente a uno de ellos. Le daba un miedo atroz dejar solo a su padre sabiendo que esos... esas cosas andaban sueltas por el mundo, pero Ranma estaba diciendo la verdad; irse era lo mejor que podía hacer por su padre—. Sigamos. ¡Al Oeste!

Ranma asintió en silencio, subiendo al montículo del que Akane ya había comenzado a descender por el otro lado. Desde lo alto de la pequeña elevación, Ranma miró cómo Akane avanzaba, y entonces vio algo en la cabeza de ésta que le llamó fuertemente la atención. Parpadeó, sorprendida, y se acercó discretamente para observar más de cerca. No había duda; entre los cabellos de la joven Tendô había aparecido un fino mechón de color azul que iba desde arriba de su frente hasta la nuca.

"¡Vaya!", pensó. "¡Ya está ocurriendo!"

—¿Vienes? ¿O piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

La voz de Akane la hizo reaccionar. Ésta estaba a cierta distancia, mirándola sobre el hombro.

—¿No eras tú la que decía que teníamos que darnos prisa? —insistió.

—Perdona —respondió Ranma apartando la mirada del pelo de Akane y disponiéndose a bajar del montículo—. Vamos.

* * *

Continuará...

天 T E N

humano. ya. com / sp-TEN

_(Para acceder la web de TEN en castellano tenéis que eliminar los espacios y cambiar el guión " - " por "guión de subrayado")._


	7. 6: Cuentos chinos

**天 **

**T E N **

**Un fanfic basado en Ranma 1/2**

**escrito por R. E.**

**traducido por karburator**

**e ilustrado por Irka**

**Notas del traductor:  
**Ante todo quiero pedir disculpas por la desproporcionada demora en publicar este capítulo. Han sido siete meses de espera hasta que por fin he tenido algo de tiempo para dedicarle. Al terminar el verano, tuve que afrontar el curso más difícil de mi carrera universitaria, y apenas he tenido posibilidad de dedicar a mis hobbies -y traducir TEN es uno de ellos- el tiempo que hubiera deseado.  
Debo advertir, además, que después de tanto tiempo sin dedicarme a traducir, es posible que se noten diferencias de estilo. Además, este capítulo ha resultado algo tedioso porque es muy largo -de los más largos de todos los que hay escritos hasta el momento-. En algunos momentos he estado falto de inspiración y, si bien el significado de cada párrafo sigue siendo el mismo que el de la versión original, el estilo utilizado puede diferir en gran medida del utilizado por su autora, R E.  
Por cierto, creo que nunca he mencionado que mi hermana es la que se encarga de releer los capítulos traducidos para detectar errores u omisiones, de modo que parte del mérito de esta traducción se debe también a ella.  
Dicho esto, les dejo que disfruten del...

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO**

**"Cuentos chinos"**

_(Título original: Chinese whispers)_

* * *

Ranma corría salvajemente entre los árboles con todo el follaje del bosque golpeándole en la cara. Jadeando, forzando al aire a entrar en sus pulmones, tomó impulso para saltar una zanja. Sus hombros empezaron a quejarse por tener que cargar con el peso de su padre. Las lágrimas enturbiaban su vista y su cara estaba manchada por la sangre que brotaba de los numerosos rasguños que se había hecho en su huida. También notaba un calor ardiente en su mano; el calor que surgía del mango de la espada le estaba quemando la piel, pero a pesar de ello, ignoró el dolor y agarró más fuertemente la espada. 

"_¿Hacia dónde diablos voy?_"

—Regresa a nuestro hogar —dijo Genma, aún cargado sobre el hombro de su hijo—. Perpetúa el legado de los Saotome. Encuentra... a Kayoko.

—¿A Kayoko¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma, sorprendido.

—¡Vete, chico! Les haré... perder tiempo. ¡Huye¡Sobrevive!

Ranma tropezó. Viendo cómo el suelo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, intentó amortiguar la caída con los brazos. Ante su vista todo era verde y marrón. Ranma contuvo la respiración y se preparó para el golpe contra el suelo, pero de pronto el suelo desapareció, abriéndose un profundo abismo en su lugar.

Cayó sin remedio al vacío. Sentía su corazón invadido por el terror que le causaba la vista que tenía ante sus ojos: un acantilado de afiladas rocas grises en el fondo del cual las olas del mar rompían con furia. Veía cómo se dirigía hacia el amasijo de rocas y espumas sin remedio en una caída que parecía durar una eternidad. Se retorció en el aire, intentando respirar mientras atravesaba el aire a toda velocidad, intentando buscar algo a lo que agarrarse. Desde arriba del acantilado, la cara de Genma lo observaba. Ranma intentó gritar llamando a su padre, gritar para pedir ayuda, pero su voz se perdía en los vientos.

Un ardiente dolor desgarró sus entrañas; no necesitó apartar la vista de su padre para saber que la espada de los Saotome estaba profundamente clavada en él. Su padre cerró los ojos y se apartó del acantilado, dejando allí a Ranma. El rugido del océano, que antes le había parecido tan distante y abstracto, estaba ahora peligrosamente cerca. La fuerza de las aguas apagaba cualquier otro ruido mientras Ranma se hundía en su funesto destino. Una ola monstruosa se levantó tras él, atrapándolo, envolviéndolo con dedos sarmentosos, devorándolo cual depredador que devora a su presa.

— — —

Ranma se despertó con un sobresalto, sentándose sobre su lecho. Se agarraba al suave tejido que había bajo su sudoroso cuerpo. La oscuridad a su alrededor fue cobrando claridad conforme sus ojos se adaptaron a la falta de luz, revelando a la vista una habitación aparentemente amplia debido a la escasez de mobiliario. Más allá del borde de la manta sobre la que estaba, sus dedos encontraron el tacto de un tatami. Respiraba deprisa. Llevándose una mano a la frente mientras intentaba contener el aliento, pensó: "¡Por favor, no¡Otra vez ese sueño no!"

Un olor rancio alcanzó su olfato. Parecía haber cierto aroma a sake flotando en el aire de aquella habitación tímidamente iluminada por la luz de la Luna. Por un momento recordó a su padre; se lo imaginó durmiendo borracho abrazado a una botella, roncando, por supuesto, totalmente ajeno al resto del mundo.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar aquel mal recuerdo. A lo lejos se oía, casi apagado, el zumbido de decenas de insectos, y sobre este fondo de sonido dos preguntas iban y venían por la cabeza de la joven:

"¿Dónde estoy¿Cómo he llegado aquí?"

—De modo que tienes intención de casarte con él¿no?

Aquella voz grave y apagada, deformada por los efectos de lo que Ranma supuso debía de ser sake, se filtró al interior de la habitación, desde el otro lado de lo que se adivinaba como una tela colgada del marco de la puerta que había en la pared más alejada. Se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente en aquella dirección, intentando averiguar quien hablaba. Con alivio, pudo distinguir que aquellas palabras sonaban en japonés, pero esto no sirvió para calmar los continuos escalofríos que recorrían su espalda.

—Sí.

La segunda voz pudo reconocerla sin problemas; era Shampoo. Durante un breve instante, Ranma se preguntó porqué la amazona nunca le dijo que supiera hablar japonés, pero esta pregunta fue apartada por otra que llamó aún más su atención:

"Casarse... ¿con quién?"

Ranma se arrastró sigilosamente hasta el tejido de la puerta que separaba ambas estancias y acercó su oreja a él. Sus preguntas acerca de cómo había llegado hasta allí y qué era aquel lugar fueron desplazadas por una acuciante curiosidad sobre la conversación que llegaba a sus oídos. ¿Quién era aquella otra persona¿Y por qué Shampoo le estaba hablando sobre el matrimonio?

—Si tan preocupada estás por él¿por qué no te has casado ya?

—Shampoo sí quiere —respondió Shampoo con un suspiro que atravesó fantasmagóricamente el tejido—, pero ancianas no dejan. Decir Mousse tiene que vencer amazonas para casar con Shampoo, pero Mousse no bueno en luchar.

—Desobedecer a tus mayores es un acto deshonroso —apuntó la voz masculina.

—Shampoo no quiere desobedece ancianas. Shampoo no casa Mousse. Mousse y Shampoo intentan manera, pero ahora Shampoo pertenece a Ranma. Mousse tiene que esperar hasta que Shampoo vuelve a China.

—¿Perteneces a esa joven?

Ranma frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras. Era como si estuviera siendo señalada con un dedo acusador a través del paño que la separaba de la habitación contigua. Shampoo no le "pertenecía". Más bien parecía que Shampoo "pertenecía" a ese tal Mousse, quien quiera que fuera.

—Shampoo tiene deuda honor con Ranma. Ranma es sensei de Shampoo hasta deuda pagada. Regla amazonas.

—¡Qué gran guerrera! —dijo el otro, con una campechana risita—. Tu sensei debe apreciar bastante a una servidora con semejante sentido del honor.

Se hizo el silencio durante algunos instantes, y Ranma se apartó de la cortinilla. Las razones de fondo del sacrificio de Shampoo empezaban a estar algo más claras para Ranma. La amazona había abandonado a su familia, su hogar, su amor sólo porque su honor así lo exigía.

El hombre, quienquiera que fuera, estaba en lo cierto: Ranma sí apreciaba la compañía de Shampoo, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. La dedicación que mostraba Shampoo hizo que Ranma se reafirmara en mantener la promesa que hizo a su padre. Volvería a casa y encontraría a Kayoko.

—Shampoo... nunca antes sensei tener. Extraño pensar ser.

—Bueno, entonces te contaré cómo entré al servicio de mi Señor. Tal vez te sirva de algo. Si ella es tu sensei, debes aprender cómo tratarla con respeto.

Ranma se apartó reptando de la cortinilla y volvió a la calidez de la manta para pensar. Mantendría su promesa. Bostezó, y sintió cómo se le cerraban los ojos. Intentó mantenerlos abiertos, pero no halló fuerzas para hacerlo. Sí, mantendría su promesa... después de dormir un poco más; tan pronto como pudiera quitarse de encima el cansancio que la oprimía. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero tenía la sensación de no haber descansado en absoluto.

—Pero antes... —resonó la voz del hombre a través del tejido de la cortinilla con un profundo tono que fue incapaz de alcanzar la mente de Ranma, quien caía en el abrazo del sueño— ...¡bebamos¡Por las amazonas, los guerreros y el honor!

— — —

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Ranma saliera, con la vista nublada por las legañas, de la pequeña habitación en la que había dormido. Bostezó, aún cansada, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver exactamente a dónde la habían llevado. De lo último de lo que se acordaba era de estar nadando y de sentir un hormigueo en el estómago cuando ya podía divisar tierra a lo lejos.

Salió de la habitación tambaleándose. Tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, puesto que sus piernas aún no eran capaces de sostenerla con firmeza. Sus músculos protestaban con cada movimiento y las agujetas aparecían con cada paso. Los crujidos de sus articulaciones le daban la sensación de que sus huesos podían partirse en dos en cualquier momento.

La estancia estaba iluminada por la luz del Sol. El suelo era un tatami y en el centro de la habitación había una mesa grande sobre la cual había varias botellas de sake vacías. Al otro lado de la mesa había una desaliñada Shampoo que dormía recostada contra la pared con la cabeza caída hacia el hombro.

Ranma caminó cuidadosamente hacia la mesa, atónita por la gran cantidad de botellas vacías. Su padre era muy aficionado al sake (a veces demasiado), pero no era capaz de imaginárselo vaciando tal cantidad de botellas en una sola noche. Supuso que Shampoo nunca antes había probado el sake de modo que su tolerancia al alcohol debía ser baja. Por lo tanto, solo quedaba la posibilidad de que hubiera sido su anfitrión quien consumiera tanto sake. Ranma se rascó la cabeza, impresionada por semejante fortaleza de ánimo.

—No te enfades con tu sierva. Fui yo quien le dio el sake.

Ranma saltó del susto y se volvió rápidamente, adoptando una postura defensiva casi instintivamente. Tambaleándose sobre sus pies, que aún no eran capaces de ofrecer firmeza, se preguntó cómo esta persona había sido capaz de ocultar tan bien su presencia.

Numerosas arrugas aparecieron en el rostro del hombre cuando éste sonrió. Era de mediana edad y parecía estar en excelentes condiciones. Vestía completamente de negro. La única variación en el color la ofrecían su piel y sus agrisados cabellos.

—Mis saludos, Saotome-san —dijo con una voz grave al tiempo que se inclinaba reverencialmente—. Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

Advirtiendo que este hombre no representaba peligro alguno, Ranma se permitió relajarse un poco y, lentamente, no sin dolor, devolvió la reverencia.

—Gracias a usted por acogernos.

—Son ustedes bienvenidas —respondió el hombre, irguiéndose de nuevo—. Soy Hojo Yoshimasa, sirviente de Shingen-sensei. Por favor, tome asiento. Le serviré algo de comer.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo ella. No estaba muy hambrienta pero, sobretodo, dudaba de si sería capaz de volverse a levantar si se sentaba. Se volvió para mirar otra vez a Shampoo, que seguía inconsciente—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, se encuentra bien —dijo Hojo—, aunque no siento ninguna envidia por el dolor de cabeza que tendrá cuando despierte.

—No debería haber bebido sake —comentó Ranma con el molesto recuerdo presente de la afición que su padre tenía hacia la bebida. Éste le había dado a probar el sake cuatro años atrás, pero a Ranma nunca llegó a gustarle. La loca manera de comportarse de su padre cuando estaba bebido hacía de elemento disuasorio.

—Por favor, no se lo tenga en cuenta. Es una buena sierva. Fue culpa mía y me pido disculpas por ello. La mantuve despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada con mis historias y mi sake. Por favor, discúlpeme.

—No es mi sierva —suspiró Ranma, volviéndose hacia su anfitrión. La situación la hizo sentir molesta, así que cambió de tema.

—¿Dónde estamos¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

—Esta es la punta más meridional de Honshu —contestó Hojo—. Estaba patrullando los límites del territorio de mi sensei cuando las encontré en la playa. Usted estaba inconsciente, y Shampoo tiraba de usted hacia la orilla. O bueno... lo intentaba.

—Debe... debe de haberse cansado mucho —supuso Ranma. Nadar desde China no era una empresa fácil.

—Exhausta. ¿Nadando desde China? —Hojo sacudió la cabeza con acusado escepticismo—. Nunca antes había oído de una hazaña tan insensata. El mero hecho de que hayáis podido sobrevivir a tal viaje, al mismo tiempo me impresiona y me preocupa.

—De modo que me estaba sacando del agua... —dijo Ranma, intentando apartarse sobre una posible discusión sobre lo acertado o no de su viaje.

—Así es. Si no fuese por ella, usted se hubiera ahogado, probablemente. Cuando las encontré las traje aquí conmigo. Eso fue hace dos días.

—¡Dos días¿He dormido durante dos días?

Hojo asintió.

—Shampoo parecía convencida de que usted no iba a sobrevivir.

—Entonces... me ha salvado la vida —dijo con la boca chica, mirando de nuevo a Shampoo. Apretando los puños a los lados, se acercó hacia la mesa con la cabeza hecha un lío. No conseguía comprender a aquella amazona que en un principio pretendía matarla y que ahora la había salvado de ahogarse en el mar. Por un momento se avivó su odio hacia quien había atravesado el pecho de Genma con una flecha, pero este odio se entremezcló con una creciente curiosidad y un renovado respeto hacia la joven china.

"Por el amor del cielo... ¡Nunca entenderé a las mujeres!", pensó Ranma. "Ahora¿qué se supone que debo hacer con ella?"

Absolutamente confusa, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y miró las botellas de encima de la mesa. A pesar de su poco gusto por el sake, en aquel momento y de buena gana habría sido capaz de vaciar una botella entera de un solo trago.

—Tiene un gran sentido del honor. Lanzó su vida como polvo al viento para proteger la de usted. Ese es el mayor privilegio que puede tener un siervo. Debería enorgullecerse de ella.

—Se lo agradeceré cuando despierte —dijo entre dientes y no sintiéndose orgullosa en absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a agradecer nada a quien había matado a su padre? Pero ahora sus sentimientos estaban desgarrados en direcciones opuestas; la sangre derramada de su padre reclamaba la vida de su asesina, pero Ranma no se veía capaz de matar a Shampoo. Sólo de pensarlo sentía un escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda. No podía matar a nadie por aquello.

Se imaginó a su padre mirándola desde arriba, avergonzado de ver a su impotente hija, su inútil descendiente, que ni siquiera era capaz de vengar su absurda muerte.

"¿_Hija_?"

—¡Necesito agua caliente! —le espetó a Hojo con un tono de voz que incluso a ella misma sorprendió. Su padre tenía miles de razones para sentirse avergonzado de ella, y esta era una de ellas. Por suerte, ahora las amazonas no podían hacer nada para alejar a Ranma del agua caliente.

—Por supuesto —respondió Hojo, notablemente sorprendido—. Espere un instante; le traeré agua caliente.

— — —

El agua caliente se deslizó sobre la cabeza de Ranma acariciando sus cabellos y cayendo suavemente hacia su espalda con una deliciosa calidez que la hizo estremecer. A manos llenas tomaba agua de la marmita y se la tiraba por encima.

"¡Joder¡Me encanta!", pensaba. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomé un baño?"

Mantenía los ojos cerrados gozando del confortable calorcillo. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí misma sentada dentro de una bañera desprendiéndose con toda facilidad del polvo y la porquería acumulada. Por un momento se sintió libre, pero su despreocupado vuelo cayó en barrena hasta la tierra cuando advirtió un hecho escalofriante: sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo descubriendo que las curvas propias del cuerpo femenino seguían allí. Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron las costillas hacia arriba, titubeantes, con miedo, hasta dar con el abombamiento de sus pechos. Tuvo que palparlos con la palma de la mano para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par intentó tragar saliva, pero su boca se había quedado seca. Aún... tenía... pechos...

—¡No¡Por Dios¡NO!

La situación casi parecía cómica. Su padre estaba muerto, su vida era un completo desastre, estaba sola, sin nadie en quien confiar ni un lugar donde caerse muerta, y como guinda del pastel, como una broma macabra del más absurdo de los destinos, ahora Ranma estaba _atrapado_ en un cuerpo de mujer.

Una mujer. Era una mujer. La cura de las amazonas no había funcionado.

Una risa ahogada, desesperada, salió de sus pulmones al tiempo que su mente, atontada por el horror, era incapaz de comprender. Allá arriba, en algún lugar, los dioses se reían de ella, convirtiéndola en el objeto de sus juegos. Estaba acabada. ¿Cómo iba a vivir siendo una chica? Ser un digno sucesor de su padre era lo único que le habían enseñado; portar el legado de la familia y pasarlo de generación en generación. Así había sido educado Ranma, y de pronto todo había desaparecido.

Una mujer... Débil, patética, inútil...

Su cabeza entró en una espiral y su estresada mente alcanzó su límite y la cordura fue apartada por el terror más absoluto. Su mente gritaba, su corazón también, y también ella grito tanto como pudo.

— — —

—Ranma-sensei¿poder oírme?

Ranma gimió. Las palabras de Shampoo la traían de vuelta a la consciencia, pero ello no aliviaba el dolor punzante que la joven sentía en lo más profundo de su mente. Ignorando el dolor, hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, atreviéndose a pensar que, quizás, todo había sido un sueño.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en el mismo momento en que pronunció esas palabras. El sonido de su femenina voz traicionó a sus ilusiones. Seguía siendo una mujer. Sintiendo la derrota, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Sensei estar bien¡Shampoo alegrar!

Sintió el calor del cuerpo de la joven amazona, que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ranma se aguantó las ganas de gritar obscenidades y apartar a Shampoo de su lado, pero se quedó allí, envuelta en su miseria, preguntándose qué diablos iba a hacer ahora.

Quiso preguntar si Shampoo sabía algo acerca de la maldición; por qué no había funcionado el agua caliente, por qué la llamaba _sensei_, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Necesitaba que el mundo se parara; descansar en el oscuro retiro que le proporcionaban sus párpados.

El calor que la rodeaba se disipó cuando Shampoo dejó de darle aquel abrazo que había llegado muy enhoramala. Suspiró profundamente. Un problema a la vez; era Ranma Saotome, y nunca se dejaría de afrontar un desafío. No dejaría que esta maldición pudiera con ella. Abrir los ojos sería el primer paso hacia delante.

—Ranma-sensei¿qué pasa a tu pelo?

Esta absurda pregunta pilló a Ranma por sorpresa. Allí estaba ella, ponderando el significado del final de su vida tal y como la había conocido hasta entonces, y Shampoo preguntando por cuestiones de estética.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, disipando los nubarrones que llevaba en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y miró a Shampoo—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu pelo... —comentó Shampoo, tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de los cabellos de Ranma—. Rojo ser...

Ranma se incorporó lentamente, ignorando la sensación de mareo, y miró al suelo. Junto a la marmita de agua caliente había un pequeño charco en el que Ranma pudo verse reflejada. Shampoo estaba en lo cierto: entre sus negros cabellos una fina franja rojiza destacaba, comenzando en la frente y cayendo hacia un lado. Suavemente se tocó aquellos cabellos esperando encontrar sangre seca, pero no; eran sus propios cabellos. Su sorpresa ante este nuevo evento se hizo evidente en el gesto de su cara.

"¡Por el amor de Cielo! Pero... ¿qué está pasando?"

— — —

La brisa arrastraba todo un desfile de pétalos de flor de cerezo, depositando algunos sobre una pequeña charca en cuya superficie se creaba un baile de ondas que iban en todas direcciones. De vez en cuando, un soplo de aire volvía a elevar los pétalos que no había llegado a tocar la superficie y se los llevaba hacía otro destino.

Ranma estaba sentada en silencio sobre la hierba observando cómo el aire arrastraba consigo sin piedad alguna aquellos pétalos con los que se sentía identificada. Desprendidos de su raíz, solos, a la deriva con toda su suerte depositada en la volubilidad del viento. Las últimas semanas de su vida le habían dado mucho en qué pensar. Su vida. Ella... Aquella distracción resultaba en verdad desagradable. ¿Cómo podría apañárselas ahora siendo una chica?

Llegó a pensar en volver a China para hablar con Cologne y buscar una cura. No recordaba el camino hasta Jusenkyo, pero probablemente se acordaría toda vez que estuviera en China de nuevo.

Un par de luciérnagas salieron de entre los arbustos, volando de un lado a otro sobre la charca. Momentáneamente tuvo la sensación de haber estado durante horas mirando aquella charca, pero llegó a la conclusión de que el tiempo no tenía ninguna importancia.

—Parece que se encuentra mejor, Saotome-san.

—Mmh —asintió ella sin apartar la mirada de la charca. No había notado cómo Hojo se aproximaba, pero no le importaba. Las cosas ahora le parecían triviales 1 —. Se acabaron los desmayos.

**_1 N. del T:_**_ Personalmente, no comprendo a qué se refería la autora con esta frase_.

—Me alegro por ello. Estaba más que preocupado. —Hojo se sentó junto a ella y continuó:

»Espero que no le haya molestado mi intrusión; no querría interrumpir su meditación.

—No pasa nada. —¿_Meditación_? Nunca había creído en ella. La única meditación que su padre le había mostrado alguna vez era la propia derivada de los efectos etílicos de una noche de parranda, y siempre iba seguida de un despertar malhumorado y resacoso—. Sólo pensaba.

—Ha estado fuera durante un buen rato. ¿Puedo preguntarle en qué estaba pensando? Por su expresión podría decirse que está usted cargando con el peso del mundo sobre su espalda. Es una gran lástima ver tal expresión de pesar en un rostro tan hermoso.

Ranma se encogió de hombros, aceptando de mala el cumplido. Recogió las piernas hacia su pecho y las rodeó con los brazos pensando que, en el fondo, Hojo-san, en su ignorancia, estaba intentando ser amable.

—Estaba pensando en volver a China para encontrar cura para la maldición.

—¡Ah, por supuesto! La maldición... —dijo pensativo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón—. Sorprendente sortilegio, que puede ser curado con agua caliente... Pero opino que su cabello tiene ahora un toque de estilo, si es eso lo que le preocupa...

—Es una historia muy larga, y no tiene nada que ver con mi pelo —respondió con pesar. Ranma prefería no tener que dar explicaciones, o Hojo acabaría pensado que estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Comprendo. Entonces¿por qué quiere regresar a China?

—Para encontrar una cura que funcione, y para que Shampoo pueda regresar a casa, pues es lo que desea.

—Eso es cierto, pero no quiere regresar todavía.

Ranma se mostró sorprendida por tal afirmación.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Shampoo y yo tuvimos una... larga charla anoche —dijo Hojo, sonriendo—. Y ahora también hemos estado hablando mientras usted estaba aquí afuera. Además de ser encantadora, ha mostrado un gran entusiasmo es ayudarla a usted a encontrar a una tal Kayoko, pues al parecer se trata de algo importante para usted.

—¡Exacto! Es importante para mí, no para ella —saltó, entornando los ojos.

—Saotome-san, quisiera compartir un pequeño secreto con usted. Puede llamarlo sabiduría, si lo desea; Shampoo es su sierva, y lo que es importante para usted, también lo es para ella.

Ranma frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada la idea de que se refirieran a Shampoo como su sierva, como si fuera su esclava. Fue Shampoo quien la siguió hasta el Japón a pesar de que Ranma le dijo que se quedara en China, así que no iba a hacerse responsable de la amazona.

—Mi sensei, Shingen-sama, está ahora en Kyoto reunido con otros Señores para debatir acerca de un grave problema que les concierne. Hay rumores de que disentimiento entre la clase guerrera, a la cual yo pertenezco. Algunos guerreros piensan que son ellos los que tienen el poder y que por tanto deberían gobernar, dejando a los nobles a un lado. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, muy probablemente yo me convertiría en el señor de esta región, pero espero de todo corazón que no ocurra jamás.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma.

—Antes moriría que ver caer a Shingen-sensei. Él lo es todo para mí, y mucho tiempo atrás juré que daría mi vida si con ello pudiera evitar una sublevación contra mi señor.

»Esta es la historia que anoche conté a Shampoo, y ella está empezando a comprender lo que implica tener un sensei.

—Así que es por eso por lo que sigue llamándome "sensei" —comentó Ranma—, por culpa de su historia.

A Hojo se le escapó una risita jovial.

—Así es. Puede usted decir que yo soy el responsable, si así lo desea. Sin embargo, Shampoo tiene un gran sentido del honor; yo tan solo hice que despertara en ella tal sentido.

—De modo que no me voy a librar de ella —refunfuñó—. Muchas gracias.

—Más bien, véalo como que ella la va a acompañar durante su viaje —apuntó Hojo—. Pocos tienen esa suerte, Saotome-san.

"¿_Suerte_?" Ranma pensó en las palabras de Hojo. En cierto modo tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, de no ser por Shampoo, se habría ahogado frente a la costa de Japón.

—Bueno... Supongo que estará bien tener alguien con quien hablar —admitió, aunque de mala gana.

—El más largo de los viajes comienza con un pequeño paso —observó Hojo—, y usted acaba de darlo.

Ranma asintió, admitiendo así que Hojo tenía razón. Shampoo no querría volver a su pueblo, en China, hasta que su honor hubiera sido restituido. La cura podía esperar. Tenía que cumplir la promesa de encontrar a Kayoko, y eso podía hacerlo aún con su nuevo cuerpo de mujer. Una vez que hubiera cumplido su promesa, podría volver a China.

Un soplo de aire arrancó varios pétalos de un cerezo llevándolos consigo, apartándolos del cerezo cada vez más. Al igual que para aquellos pétalos de flor de cerezo, para Ranma no había vuelta atrás.

—Supongo que el siguiente paso es ir hacia Edo —afirmó Ranma con un renovado tono de voz—. Tengo que encontrar a Kayoko.

— — —

—Vayan con cuidado. Muchos se verán tentados por ver a dos jóvenes mujeres viajando a solas. Si pudiera las acompañaría para protegerlas, pero debo atender mis obligaciones junto a Shingen-sensei.

—No se procupe, Hojo-san. Estaremos bien.

—No me cabe duda —admitió Hojo con una sonrisa—, pero el camino hasta Edo es largo. Quizá no tan largo como hasta China, pero sí lleno de peligros.

Ranma aintió, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, sonrió. Hojo era un hombre bueno y amable, con la sabiduría que la experiencia otorga. Por un momento se preguntó qué clase de experiencia habría sido ser discípula de Hojo. Con un gran respeto, se inclinó ante él.

—Gracias por sus consejos y por cobijarnos, y... —Ranma hizo una pausa, dubitativa—Gracias —concluyó.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Saotome-san —respondió Hojo, devolviendo la reverencia—. He disfrutado con su estancia. Si alguna vez pasan por aquí no duden en hacerme una visita. Serán siempre bienvenidas.

—Gracias... Me alegro de haberle conocido, Hojo-san.

—Ranma-sensei, nuestras cosas ya listas estar. Listas para ir —dijo Shampoo, que quedaba fuera de la vista de Ranma. Ésta se giró hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza. La silueta de la amazona quedaba a contraluz sobre el sol naciente. Daba la impresión de estar envuelta en un halo de misterio.

Las posesiones a las que Shampoo se había referido tampoco eran gran cosa; unas pocas ropas y la comida que Hojo les había cedido. Ranma conservaba su espada, pero Shampoo no tenía ningún arma. Considerando además el largo viaje que tenían por delante, su dotación era bastante pobre. Además, parecía que la joven china aún no estaba del todo recuperada de la herida que Ranma le había ocasionado durante su estancia de recuperación en el pueblo de las amazonas.

"Habrá que conseguirse comida durante el camino", pensó Ranma. Acostumbraba a viajar ligera de equipaje cuando iba con su padre, así que mientras tuviera algunas reservas podía aguantar.

—Shampoo, vámonos.

Ésta asintió y cargó el macuto sobre sus hombros. Sonriendo tiernamente hizo un gesto de despedida a Hojo, y dando media vuelta siguió a Ranma hacia el amanecer.

— — —

De no haber sido por las nubes que se veían en el horizonte, se hubiera podido jurar que allí el azul del cielo se juntaba con las colinas alfombradas de verde de la tierra. Era un día hermoso en el que el sol daba brillo a la hierba y en el aire se notaban los frescos aromas de la naturaleza. Ranma tuvo que entornar los ojos al llegar a lo alto de una colina para evitar que la luz del sol la deslumbrara. Aquellos campos de verde parecían llegar al infinito

La pareja llevaba seis días viajando, parando a descansar sólo cuando estaba demasiado oscuro para continuar, lo cual hacía que hubieran cubierto ya una buena distancia.

Cuando viajaba con su padre solían entrenar en casi todas las paradas que hacían para romper así la monotonía de marchar día tras día, pero este no era un viaje de entrenamiento. Tenía un claro objetivo y una clara intención de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, esta determinación no evitaba que la cabeza de Ranma siguiera dando vueltas, pensando, recordando. Tanto de día como de noche, cuando Shampoo dormía y su única compañía era el sonido del aire al acariciar la hierba. Ocasionalmente se preguntaba dónde estaría ahora su padre, qué estaría haciendo. Lo cierto era que Ranma nunca había cuestionado los principios fundamentales de la vida y la muerte, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por el lugar que ocupaba su padre en el mundo. Cada día lo echaba más de menos. ¡Había tanto que no se habían dicho, tantas discusiones no resueltas, tantas palabras crueles que en realidad no encerraban ninguna verdad! Ahora ya era tarde para eso. Todo aquello que lamentaba era una pesada carga que lastraba a Ranma cada vez más. Sabía que debía dejar de pensar en ello, pero sabía también que jamás podría olvidarlo.

Algunas noches se sentía abrumada por la soledad. Entonces rodeaba a Shampoo con sus brazos y se dormía abrazando a ésta. Ranma necesitaba sentir el calor de otro, necesitaba saber que no se hallaba completamente sola en la oscuridad.

—Ranma-sensei¿comer algo quiere? 2

**_2 N. del T:_**_ Nótese que la peculiar manera de hablar de Shampoo se debe a que ahora se dirige a Ranma en japonés, idioma que apenas domina._

Ranma, que marchaba delante, giró la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro a Shampoo, que marchaba obedientemente colina arriba bajo el peso del macuto que, si bien al principio estaba casi vacío, había ido ganando peso y volumen con la comida que habían recogido por el camino. Ranma había insistido en cargar con el macuto, aunque solo fueran unos breves instantes que permitieran a Shampoo tomar un respiro, pero ésta se había negado una y otra vez a que aquella a la que consideraba su sensei tuviera que realizar tal tarea.

A pesar del peso que llevaba, Shampoo dedicó una sonrisa a Ranma que, combinada con la mirada, resultó ser irresistiblemente contagiosa. A pesar de los pesares, Ranma devolvió la sonrisa. Ya hacía días que se había dado por vencida y dejaba que Shampoo siguiera llamándola sensei, lo cual además se había correspondido con una mejora exponencial en el ánimo de Shampoo, quien cada vez sonreía más y más a menudo. De este modo, el viaje estaba resultando más llevadero de lo que en un primer momento se habían imaginado.

—Gracias, pero no —contestó, deteniéndose en lo alto de la colina. Se puso en jarras y oteó las tierras que había frente a ella mientras Shampoo se llegaba a donde ella estaba—. Vaya vistas¿eh?

—Japón, muy hermoso —dijo Shampoo, aguantando la respiración—. Contenta ser de aquí venir.

—Hermoso, desde luego. Pareces cansada —añadió, dando una palmadita en la espalda a la joven—. Deberíamos descansar.

—No, Ranma-sensei. Estoy bien. Hasta Edo continuar.

—Mañana Edo seguirá estando en su sitio. Siéntate, Shampoo.

—Como Ranma-sensei quiera.

Ranma se sentó sobre la hierba y Shampoo la imitó, quitándose el macuto que llevaba a la espalda y dejándolo tras ella sobre el suelo. Respiró profundamente, aliviada por haberse quitado aquel peso de la espalda.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí —respondió la amazona visiblemente agradecida—. Gracias.

Ranma sonrió a su acompañante, observándola unos momentos antes de apartar la vista. Shampoo había mostrado dedicación y diligencia. Lo menos que Ranma podía hacer era dejarla descansar. Rió para sus adentros, asaltada por la pregunta de cuál habría sido su reacción uno o dos meses atrás ante aquella situación: sentada tranquilamente junto a la que había matado a su padre. ¿Quién sabe?

Era cierto que la alegría era visible en los ojos de Shampoo, pero al mismo tiempo, tras aquella simpática fachada, se vislumbraban sentimientos de culpa, de dolor. Sabía que Shampoo haría todo lo posible para reparar su deuda.

—Ranma-sensei¿puedo preguntar?

—¿Hmm? —se limitó a decir Ranma, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—Kayoko¿quién es?

Ranma respiró profundamente, con aspecto pensativo. Finalmente, respondió:

—Kayoko Tendô. Es la hija de un tipo con quien mi padre solía entrenar.

—¡Oh! —Shampoo pareció desilusionarse. Esperaba que la búsqueda de la tal Kayoko tuviera algún punto de intriga—. Ranma-sensei, no enfades por mi pregunta, pero ¿porqué buscar a Kayoko?

—No me molesta —dijo sacudiendo la mano—. Si yo fuera tú también estaría haciendo preguntas. Mi viejo solía entrenar con el padre de Kayoko, pero éste murió poco antes de nacer Kayoko. Mi viejo ayudó a la madre de Kayoko a criar a su hija. Ella tiene un par años menos que yo, pero hace diez años que no la veo.

—Entonces ahora es Ranma-sensei quien debe cuidar —supuso Shampoo.

—Supongo que se trata de eso —respondió encogiendo los hombros—. El viejo no me dijo mucho sobre lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

—Ranma-sensei no muy entusiasmada estar —observó la amazona, sintiéndose identificada con Ranma de algún modo.

—Creo que nunca me he imaginado a mí mismo... misma... haciendo de niñera. Sin embargo, una promesa es una promesa. Si el viejo piensa que debo cuidar de Kayoko, debe tener sus motivos.

—Puede estar en peligro. —Hubo un tono de esperanza en la voz de Shampoo.

—¡Vaya! Parece que lo estés deseando...

—Perdón, Ranma-sensei —se disculpó, enrojeciendo—. Shampoo quiere combate. Así comprobar si tiene lo necesario para ser amazona.

—Eres fuerte, dedicada y honorable —la animó Ranma, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. A mí me parece un buen comienzo.

— — —

Tras casi tres semanas de viaje encontraron una señal de civilización 3, o al menos, algo que alguna vez lo había sido.

**_3 N. del T:_**_ Probablemente se trata de un lapsus de la autora. Según dice Hojo-san al principio del capítulo, el viaje hasta Edo era más corto que hasta China. Además, 3 semanas sin señas de civilización me parece demasiado tiempo, incluso en aquella época._

—¿Qué le parece a Ranma-sensei?

Ésta entornó los ojos explorando con la vista a un lado y a otro entre las cabañas quemadas, aún humeantes. En el aire se notaba el malsano olor de la muerte. El suelo de aquella aldea que parecía haber sido arrasada hasta los cimientos estaba cubierto de cenizas y restos carbonizados. Algunos fuegos aquí y allá seguían consumiendo lo poco que quedaba por quemar.

—Nada puede sobrevivir a esto —dijo Ranma, tan desolada como las ascuas que había en la distancia.

—Algo así... quién... ¿quien poder hacer? —se preguntó Shampoo con total consternación al ver aquella escena—. Aldea llena de gente... quemada...

Ranma miraba en silencio. Sabía que lo normal en aquella situación era sentir dolor, pesar, amargura; sin embargo no sentía nada. Estaba como aturdida, desconectada del sufrimiento que había sido infligido a aquella aldea. Sí, era horrible, abominable. Quería sentirse furiosa, iracunda, cargar contra las ruinas con ganas de venganza, pero no lo lograba. Tan solo había un vacío que ocupaba el lugar que la piedad y la lástima debían ocupar.

Miró a Shampoo, que estaba horrorizada, y por un momento la envidió, preguntándose por qué ella no podía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo la amazona. En cambio, aceptaba la destrucción que había ante ella como algo inevitable.

—Ranma-sensei ¿estar bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Ranma posando una mano sobre Shampoo y mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

—Nosotras deberíamos encontrar culpables y castigar —dijo Shampoo—. Impensable ser... Niños, inocentes muertos...

—No, Shampoo —dijo Ranma seriamente y con firmeza—. Esto no es asunto nuestro. No hemos venido para esto. Vamos a Edo.

—Pero, Ranma-sensei...

—¡Sin peros! Tengo que cumplir una promesa, y es lo que voy a hacer.

—De acuerdo, Ranma-sensei —dijo la joven china, mirando al suelo desalentada.

Ranma suspiró dispuesta a hacer alguna concesión.

—Si eso te hacer sentir mejor, podríamos... ver si queda alguien vivo, pero no tenemos tiempo de recorrernos todo Japón en busca de quien haya hecho esto.

—Comprendo. —Shampoo se dio por vencida—. Es deseo de Ranma-sensei.

— — —

El desagradable hedor del humo inundaba las fosas nasales de Ranma, obligándola a cubrirse boca y nariz para poder respirar. Shampoo tosía detrás de ella, teniendo también problemas para respirar.

Los alrededores estaban desolados. Hierba y madera habían ardido completamente, quedando solo restos carbonizados. Una ligera brisa barría el rugoso suelo, arrastrando cenizas con un brillo violento. Las moscas volaban en enjambres, arremolinándose sobre lo que Ranma supuso que eran los restos de los habitantes.

El olor y la imagen de la carne quemada quedaron fijados en la mente de Ranma, haciéndole sentir una profunda revulsión. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos contra su estómago para no vomitar. Cerró los ojos para intentar distanciarse de las escenas de carnicería, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a comprender. Habiendo desaparecido de su vista aquel paisaje de destrucción, la sensación que le quedó fue bien distinta. La perspectiva de que los aldeanos hubieran muerto no le preocupaba. Se imaginó la tierra —turbada por la vida y el caos— siendo purgada por el fuego que destruía todo rastro de vida en su superficie, dejando tras él una paz perfecta, una quietud eterna. Desde un punto de vista perverso, aquel paisaje casi transmitía serenidad.

La misma Ranma se sorprendió por la claridad de aquel pensamiento, preguntándose de dónde había surgido.

—Esto, terrible... despreciable...

Las palabras entre sollozos de Shampoo acabaron con la calma. Ranma volvió a abrir los ojos, hallando de nuevo las execrables figuras de cuerpos carbonizados y aquella sensación de tener una piedra en el estómago.

—Nada sobrevive a esto —dijo Ranma en voz baja, entornando los ojos. Podría haberse pasado todo un día rebuscando en la aldea, pero no necesitó hacerlo para saber que no quedaría nadie vivo. En aquel vacío purificado por el fuego no quedaba sino muerte.

Ranma se volvió lentamente, mirando a Shampoo. Ésta cayó de rodillas, desolada por el horror. Ranma se acercó y se agachó rodilla en tierra frente a ella. En voz muy baja y suave, habló.

—Están todos muertos, Shampoo. Lo siento.

Los ojos humedecidos de Shampoo miraron a los de Ranma un instante y se llenaron de lágrimas. La joven se daba cuenta de que Ranma tenía razón. Ranma se puso en pie y dejó a Shampoo a solas con sus penas.

Conforme se alejaba de Shampoo, los sollozos de ésta se hacían menos perceptibles, pero aún así hacían que le vinieran muchas preguntas a la cabeza. ¿Por qué Shampoo se sentía tan apesadumbrada por unas personas a las que no conocía y a las que probablemente jamás hubiera conocido¿De dónde provenían esas emociones, emociones que Ranma no sentía en absoluto?

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?", se preguntaba. "¿Por qué no siento nada¿Acaso debería sentir algo?"

Shampoo plañía, y ella no sentía nada; ni piedad ni remordimiento. Los muertos de aquella aldea no se veían abocados a vivir sin padre. No estaban solos ni sometidos a maldición. Ahora eran libres, libres de sufrimiento y de dolor, libres de todo problema o preocupación.

Los pensamientos de Ranma se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la amazona, que sollozaba en su dolor como si estuviera envuelta en llamas. Estaba sufriendo, sintiendo el mismo dolor que los aldeanos habían sentido. Como si hubiera visto un destello revelador, Ranma concluyó:

"Puedo liberarla. No quiero que siga sufriendo de esta manera". Lentamente se llevó la mano hasta _Garyoutensei_. Sus dedos, temblorosos, intentaron cerrarse alrededor del mango.

"¡NO!"

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, repudiando semejante idea de desenfundar su espada. La idea que tan obvia y compasiva le había parecido hacía unos segundos resultaba ahora absolutamente repulsiva. Su mano se apartó del mango para buscar su frente, acariciándola suavemente.

—¡Shampoo! —le dijo—. ¡Nos vamos! No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí.

— — —

Ambas se alejaron caminando lenta y solemnemente de la aldea. Shampoo ya no sollozaba, pero en sus mejillas aún quedaban los regueros que sus lágrimas habían seguido. Ranma iba a cierta distancia de la amazona, ceño fruncido, intentando concentrarse por una parte mientras intentaba apartar quitarse sus pensamientos de la cabeza.

—Ranma-sensei... no poder...

Ranma se detuvo y vio que Shampoo se había plantado en el camino. Retrocedió unos pasos; los ojos suplicantes y llorosos de Shampoo la miraban fijamente.

—Yo lo siente, Ranma-sensei —gimoteó, apoyándose contra un árbol.

—No pasa nada, Shampoo —la reconfortó—. Lo comprendo.

No era cierto, pero esperaba que ello hiciera sentir mejor a Shampoo. Ranma no lo comprendía, y ese era precisamente el problema.

—Quemar una aldea y su gente¿cómo alguien poder? —se preguntaba desesperadamente Shampoo, completamente incapaz de comprenderlo—. ¿Cómo¿Por qué?

Ranma intentó buscar palabras que reconfortaran a Shampoo, pero no halló qué decir. Sus pensamientos no eran sinceros; carecían de sentido. Ella tampoco sabía por qué alguien querría quemar una aldea hasta los cimientos y hacer una masacre con sus habitantes. ¿Qué se podía ganar con eso?

—Pues... no lo sé... —admitió de mala gana—. Alguien tuvo sus razones, pero no sé cuáles.

Shampoo se deslizó hasta el suelo sobre el tronco del árbol, quedando de rodillas, y cerró los ojos con expresión de derrota.

—Japón ya no hermoso ser.

—Tal vez tengas razón —respondió sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ranma empezaba a estar convencida de que, a pesar de que Shampoo hablaba con frecuencia de ser una guerrera, ésta se ponía enferma solo con pensar en la posibilidad de tener que matar a alguien. Ranma supuso que antes de que su padre hiciera aquella gloriosa aparición en el pueblo de las amazonas, Shampoo jamás había matado a nadie. Además, había algo que le preocupaba: tampoco ella había matado nunca a nadie, sin embargo las reacciones de ambas ante las escenas de la aldea arrasada habían sido completamente distintas, casi opuestas. Por un momento se preguntó qué reacción era la correcta.

"Ahora no es momento para eso", pensó.

—Sé que es duro —dijo suavemente, considerando cada palabra—. Nada que te diga conseguirá que lo que hemos visto allí te parezca menos horrible. Sé que lo que ahora querrías es esconderte bajo una piedra y desaparecer, porque lo de la aldea duele solo de pensarlo.

"Pero... ¿por qué _a mí_ no me duele¿Le estoy mintiendo?", se preguntaba.

—Me he sentido así muchas veces en mi vida: cuando murió mi padre; cuando esta maldición cayó sobre mí; cuando pienso en todas las cosas horribles que he visto... A veces pienso... que el mundo es tan miserable, tan tenebroso, tan lleno de maldad...

»Pero a veces —continuó—, veo algo tan hermoso que me hace recordar que vale la pena aguantar, luchar. No puedo abandonar, porque si lo hago será lo mismo que dejarme vencer, y perder es algo que no puedo soportar.

—Las palabras de Ranma-sensei hacen parecer todo tan sencillo —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Ranma se agachó y delicadamente apartó los cabellos que cubrían la cara de Shampoo, sonriéndole reconfortantemente mientras se arrodillaba. Por fin, entre el vacío que había en su interior, Ranma sintió un resquicio de simpatía por su acompañante.

—Sé que no es tan sencillo. —La mano de Ranma buscó la de Shampoo. Sosteniéndola tiernamente, continuó—. En la vida no hay nada que sea sencillo. Sé que lo que hemos visto es horrible, abominable, y que duele solo con pensar que puede haber alguien capaz de hacerlo, pero eso no puede detenerte; no puedes dejar de ser una buena persona.

—Intentaré, Ranma-sensei —respondió la amazona, apretando la mano de Ranma.

—Sé que lo harás. Sé que eres una buena persona, y lamento tener que arrastrarte a esto. Nunca debí traerte a Japón.

Shampoo respondió en voz baja.

—Yo no siento. Yo pienso ojalá nos haber conocido de otra manera, pero alegro de conocer a Ranma-sensei. Ranma-sensei intenta hacerme sentir mejor; agradezco.

Ranma sonrió y se puso en pie ofreciendo su mano a Shampoo, quien la tomo para ponerse en pie a continuación.

—En cierta manera, pienso que no deberías aspirar a ser una guerrera, Shampoo. Eres una persona agradable. No deberías dedicarte a pensar en matar a nadie.

La sonrisa de Ranma se fue apagando ante la mirada de la amazona. Se preguntó si diciendo aquello había ofendido a la joven. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando advirtió que Shampoo no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a algo más allá.

Pudo sentirlo: no estaban solas. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Ahora ya era tarde para hacerse preguntas. Despacio, se dio la vuelta para ver de frente al hombre que estaba tras ella sujetando una espada ya desenvainada.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Mira qué tenemos aquí —sonrió burlonamente.

— — —

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ranma con tono nada amistoso. No le hacía ninguna gracia verse sorprendida por alguien que la amenazaba con una espada. Shampoo se puso en pie con cautela y se situó por detrás de Ranma.

El hombre rió con desdén mientras las inspeccionaba de arriba abajo. A aquel tipo parecía gustarle lo que veía, pasándose la lengua por los labios en señal de aprobación. A Ranma se le erizó el vello del cogote.

A pesar de su baja estatura, aquel hombre tenía un aspecto agresivo. Su piel rojiza y sus salvajes ojos le daban un aspecto peligroso. Varias cicatrices de pequeño tamaño recorrían su cara, y su amarillenta sonrisa era la propia de un vicioso depredador.

Llevaba un uniforme harapiento de color amarillo y su espada, aunque sucia con un tizne rojizo que hacía pensar que había sido utilizada hacía poco, estaba bien afilada. El hombre apuntaba a Ranma con la espada, sujetándola firmemente. Aquel arma no era la de un ladronzuelo ni la de un bandido.

"Éste no es un principiante", advirtió Ranma. "Es un soldado".

—Quien yo soy no os importa —respondió groseramente—. Yo me preocuparía más por vuestra vida que por el cabrón que os la va a quitar.

—¿Piensas atacar a dos simples caminantes¿Qué clase de soldado eres? 4 —preguntó Ranma, levantando una ceja. Aquello fue más un "farol" que una auténtica muestra de incredulidad. Ranma se daba perfecta cuenta de la clase de persona a la que se enfrentaba.

**_4 N. del T:_**_ La frase original es _"You'd attack two women travelling by themselves? What kind of man are you?"_, pero he pensado que en castellano suenan más naturales las expresiones que figuran en el texto. Además, en el texto original, el soldado utiliza un lenguaje barriobajero. Puesto que traducir esto literalmente al castellano quedaría raro, buena parte de los diálogos de este personaje no coincidirán con los de la versión original de TEN._

—Dime primero cómo escapasteis del fuego. Nosotros no vimos huir a nadie de allí.

—Entonces... ¡FUISTEIS VOSOTROS! —profirió Ranma con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía aquel tipo admitir tan gratuitamente que era culpable de semejante acto? Ranma no lo había considerado hasta ahora más que un rufián hideputa, pero su consideración había bajado en la escala hasta una categoría infrahumana.

Shampoo, encrespada, hizo intención de avanzar, pero Ranma la detuvo interponiendo su brazo. No podía verle la cara, pero podía sentir la ira que Shampoo irradiaba.

—Sí, carbonizada —dijo el soldado con tono orgulloso. Ranma reprimió un escalofrío ante aquel comportamiento tan repulsivo. Era cierto que se había sorprendido al descubrir que no era capaz de sentir nada por los aldeanos muertos, pero le resultaba imposible comprender cómo aquel soldado podía estar disfrutando con el sufrimiento de los muertos.

—¡Por qué? —reclamó Shampoo. Ranma tuvo que retenerla una vez más.

—Eso a ti no te importa. Tenemos lo que buscábamos, ahora voy a rematar la faena.

Shampoo gruñó como una fiera. Ranma frunció el ceño, sabiendo exactamente lo que Shampoo estaba pensando. "Ranma-sensei, déjame castigarlo; deja que le enseñe lo que les pasa a los mal nacidos que matan inocentes".

"No te precipites", pensó Ranma a su vez. "Tendrás tu oportunidad, Shampoo".

Ranma se cruzó de brazos con una confianza desbordante y dijo:

—Entonces, remátala de una vez.

Al soldado le sorprendió esta reacción de Ranma. Tras unos momentos de duda, dijo:

—¡De rodillas!

Ranma empezó a balancear su peso de un pie al otro sin dejar de mirar fijamente al soldado.

—¡No!

—¡Hacedlo! —ladró él, rojo de ira.

—¿Y si no, qué¿Nos lo pedirás otra vez? —preguntó despreocupadamente mostrando una sonrisa. "Perfecto", pensó. "Este idiota tiene poco aguante".

—¡Hombre estúpido¡No dice qué nosotras hacer! —dijo Shampoo con su característico y cantarín modo de hablar. Ranma se sonrió al comprobar que Shampoo había comprendido a dónde pretendía llegar con aquella conversación.

—No creo que tenga agallas —vaciló Ranma echando una mirada a Shampoo por encima de su hombro—. Es todo palabrería.

—¡Silencio! —bramó el soldado, colérico—. Arrodillaos u os arrepentiréis de haber nacido.

Ranma continuó con su postura chulesca, y describiendo un exagerado arco con sus ojos, respondió:

—De eso no sé, pero sí que me arrepiento de haber comenzado esta charla. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Aburrida estar —añadió Shampoo—. Nosotras ir ya¿sí?

—¡Silencio! —rugió el soldado al tiempo que descargaba toda su ira con un golpe de su espada. Justo lo que Ranma andaba buscando: un golpe furibundo y descontrolado.

A pesar de lo bien entrenado que el soldado debía estar, no estaba preparado para la capacidad de Ranma de esquivar los golpes. Rápida como un rayo, Ranma se hizo a un lado y golpeó al soldado en la mano que sostenía la espada. Se oyó un crujir de huesos, y la mano perdió el agarre del arma. Shampoo completó la jugada con una patada directa a la cara del bergante, que cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Shampoo, que había quedado en posición de guardia, con un hábil movimiento del brazo recogió la espada al vuelo por el mango. Mirando a Ranma, sonrió.

—Buena patada —comentó Ranma correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la china.

—Gracias, Ranma-sensei —respondió reverencialmente.

—No esperaba que fuera tan fácil sacar a un tipo así de sus casillas. —Mientras decía esto, Ranma miraba a aquel tipo con gesto de desaprobación—. De todas formas, no nos ha ido nada mal.

—Ahora¿qué hacer con él, Ranma-sensei? —preguntó Shampoo mientras jugueteaba con la espada como si estuviera intentando hacerse con su peso y longitud.

Ranma se rascó la nuca.

—Supongo que podremos encontrar dónde están sus compañeros... La verdad es que no lo había pensado...

—Katanas bonitas son —dijo mientras miraba el afilado filo de su recién adquirida espada—. ¿Probarla con él, Ranma-sensei?

—No vamos a cargárnoslo, o no seríamos mejores que él. Cuando despierte le preguntaremos por el resto de sus compañeros y trataremos de averiguar qué es lo que buscan que tanto vale como para ir sembrando destrucción.

—Ranma-sensei dijo que para eso tiempo no haber.

—Sí, ya... pero este capullo me ha tocado la moral. Además, lo que dije es que no teníamos tiempo para dedicarnos a buscarlos, pero ahora ya los hemos encontrado. Bueno, ahora busca algo para atar a éste.

—Sí, Ranma-sensei —respondió Shampoo con tanta solemnidad como pudo, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa de su cara.

— — —

—¡Despierta! Hace rato que salió el sol —dijo Ranma, arrodillada frente al soldado. Shampoo había encontrado unas enredaderas bastante fuertes que cumplían con su cometido sumamente bien. Atado a un robusto árbol, aquel tipo no iría a ninguna parte.

El hombre se despertó con un gemido grave. Lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando cuando comenzó a recuperar la vista. De par en par se abrieron sus ojos al cabo de unos segundos cuando consiguió identificar lo que tenía delante: el escote de Ranma.

—Así que he muerto y esta es mi recompensa...

Ranma pestañeó, perpleja. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había llamado la atención del soldado. Armada de paciencia, puso un dedo bajo el mentón del soldado y le obligó a levantar la cabeza hasta que los ojos de ambos estuvieron frente a frente.

—Todavía no, soldadito. Aún vives.

—¡Ahk¡Mierda! —exclamó con disgusto cuando reconoció su situación. Hizo un vano intento por liberarse, lo bastante largo para darse cuenta de que estaba firmemente sujeto al árbol. Además, la fractura de su muñeca le hizo mostrar una mueca de dolor.

—Pero si no hablas pronto no vivirás mucho —añadió, haciendo un gesto afirmativo a Shampoo con la cabeza. El soldado miró a Shampoo, quien practicaba al aire con la que había sido su espada, y tragó saliva—. No está acostumbrada a las armas típicas del Japón pero, como puedes ver, aprende deprisa¿verdad?

Aquél gimió mostrando su preocupación y disgusto por cómo habían cambiado las tornas.

»Ya no eres tan duro¿eh? —dijo Ranma mostrando una perversa sonrisa, como la de una fiera a punto de atrapar a su presa—. No has hecho más que ver la espada que probablemente acabe atravesándote el pecho y ya tiemblas como una nena. ¡Qué asco!

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? —preguntó él, con una voz que no recordaba ni remotamente a la de hacía un rato.

—¿Quién eres?

—Totoshi —esputó con un leve tono furioso. Volvió a hacer una mueca—. No hacía falta romperme el brazo.

—¡Bah! Sólo es una muñeca rota, así que deja de quejarte —dijo Ranma. A continuación dejó el tono meloso que había estado usando y, con un aspecto y una voz peligrosamente serios, continuó:

»¡Intentabas matarnos, así que tienes suerte de que no te hayamos partido el cuello! —Ranma cerró entonces su mano alrededor del gaznate de Totoshi—. De hecho, aún podría hacerlo. Verás: supongo que nadie va por ahí, solo, a su aire, quemando aldeas. ¿Dónde están los otros?

—¿Qué otros?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —gritó Ranma, amenazante, apretando más el cuello de Totoshi—. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

La sonrisa de Ranma se retorció al aumentar la presión. Podía notar el palpitar de las venas del soldado al tiempo que la cara de éste tomaba un tono rojizo. Totoshi se ahogaba, pero intentaba mantenerse consciente. Finalmente, habló entre toses.

—No... lo sé... —dijo debatiéndose por escapar, olvidando por completo el dolor en su mano, horrorizado ante todo por la sonrisa maligna de Ranma, que parecía disfrutar con aquello.

Shampoo se detuvo y contempló el interrogatorio de Ranma con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Los ojos de Totoshi estaban casi en blanco y sus movimientos perdían fuerza.

—Ranma-sensei¿no estar yendo un poco lejos?

Ranma gruñó en plena cara de Totoshi cuando soltó por fin su cuello. Su mano temblaba, como esperando poder agarrar alguna otra cosa. Lentamente, venciendo la resistencia que su propia mano hacía, la bajó hasta el suelo, hincando la rodilla en el suelo. Desde su posición, miró a Totoshi con mirada furibunda y le exhortó:

—¡Dime lo que sepas¿Acaso piensas perder la vida por protegerlos?

—Hablaré... hablaré —gimoteó ahogadamente. Se dejó caer contra el tronco del árbol, mareado—. Están... están hacia el norte... en un claro, detrás... detrás de aquella loma.

—¿Cuántos?

—Tres...

Ranma se puso en pie, con aspecto más calmado, y se acercó a la cara de Totoshi, sonriendo agresivamente.

—Muy bien, soldadito. —Se quedó así unos instantes antes de dirigirse a su acompañante.

»¡Shampoo, vamos hacia el norte!

—Sí, Ranma-sensei —respondió obediente la amazona. Señalando a su prisionero, preguntó:

»Con él¿qué hago?

—Déjalo aquí —dijo sin dejar de mirar a Totoshi—. Algo o alguien lo encontrará antes o después, y si tiene suerte, ese algo no querrá comérselo.

Totoshi quiso protestar, pero fue silenciado por Ranma.

»Mientras, el soldadito puede pensar sobre lo que ha hecho.

— — —

—Bueno... Parece que Totoshi nos ha dicho la verdad.

Ranma y Shampoo estaban tumbadas bocabajo, ocultas tras unos arbustos a través de los cuales podían ver un pequeño campamento. En el centro del claro rodeado de árboles había dos tiendas y un fuego. A su alrededor se sentaban tres soldados ataviados igual que Totoshi. Éstos hablaban y reían, pero Ranma no podía entender nada desde donde estaba.

—Vaya... No me gusta —dijo—. Estamos demasiado lejos. Habrá que acercarse más.

—¡Ranma-sensei, eso mirar! —dijo la amazona señalando un pequeño hueco entre los matorrales. Ésta se apartó para dejar sitio a Ranma, quien miró por el hueco. En aquel lugar había alguien más; una chica estaba sentada en el suelo firmemente atada a una estaba clavada en el suelo. Estaba aparentemente dormida o inconsciente.

Ranma entornó los ojos intentando distinguir mejor a la chica. No podía verle la cara, pero Ranma no pudo distinguir si era porque la chica llevaba algo que le tapaba la cabeza o porque las condiciones de luz dificultaban la visión. Dada la clase de acompañantes que tenía, Ranma sospechó que se trataba de lo primero.

Era curioso; cuanto más la miraba, más familiar le resultaba aquella joven.

—Ranma-sensei ¿qué pensar? —preguntó Shampoo mientras Ranma miraba a la chica. El cálido aliento de la amazona en la oreja hizo que Ranma saliera de la especie de letargo en el que estaba mientras observaba a través de los arbustos.

—No me gustaría estar en su lugar —dijo apartándose del hueco—, pero al menos está mejor que el resto de los aldeanos.

—Deberíamos ayudar ella —susurró Shampoo.

—_Sip_, deberíamos —asintió Ranma—. Vamos.

— — —

Ranma se arrastró sigilosamente por detrás de una de las tiendas, espiando a los dos soldados más próximos. Miró a Shampoo y le hizo un rápido gesto con la mano, señalándola a ella y luego al tipo de la derecha. Shampoo asintió, siguiendo cuidadosamente a Ranma. Ésta se deslizó rápidamente entre las tiendas, acercándose así al guarda que estaba más a la izquierda. Alzando una mano indicó a Shampoo que debía esperar a una señal suya para atacar. Sin quitar ojo, aguantó la respiración, esperando el momento oportuno.

Los soldados reían a carcajadas. Ranma se puso de puntillas para poder ver qué era lo que les parecía tan divertido. El tercer soldado se tambaleaba sentado al otro lado de la hoguera con una botella de sake en la mano. Se llevó la botella a la boca y dio un gran trago, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para tragar el licor.

Bebido como estaba, el rápido movimiento de la cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas. La botella se desprendió de su mano y rodó sobre la hierba. Los tres parecían encontrar esto muy divertido, mientras el aire se llenaba con roncas carcajadas.

Ranma hizo un gesto a Shampoo con la cabeza y acto seguido se lanzo sobre el soldado que le quedaba más cerca.

Ninguno tuvo la más mínima posibilidad de defenderse. Ranma rodeó el cuello del soldado con el brazo, sujetándolo brutalmente para sacudirle a continuación un puñetazo en la cara. El soldado, en su sorpresa, agitaba los brazos, sin comprender qué sucedía. El golpe lo desplazó sin tocar el suelo hasta que cayó rodando frente a una de las tiendas. Shampoo, por su parte, estaba en pie sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos mientras su respectivo soldado yacía ya inconsciente a sus pies. Ante tal escena Ranma sonrió, en parte debido a la satisfacción y en parte debido a lo cómico del aspecto de Shampoo. "Es curioso", pensó, "lo divertido que esto puede llegar a ser".

El tercer soldado miró a las dos recién llegadas. Su mente entumecida por el alcohol no alcanzaba a comprender qué acababa de suceder. Intentó mantenerse en pie mientras Ranma avanzaba diligentemente hacia él, pero no duró mucho. Solo apoyando el pie contra el pecho del soldado, Ranma lo hizo caer al suelo. Se preparó para darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, y lo hizo, dejándolo inconsciente, aunque Ranma no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado por la peste que desprendía el soldado.

—Fácil fue —dijo Shampoo, rascándose la cabeza—. No ser tan buenos como pensar serían.

—¿Qué pasa¿No te sientes saciada de venganza? —preguntó Ranma, acercándose a ella. Tras una breve pausa, continuó—. Mmmh... Supongo que no te refieres a eso. De todas formas, tienes razón. Siendo soldados, esperaba que fueran mejores. Aquí... pasa algo raro —concluyó, pensativa.

—¿Ranma-sensei quiere decir...?

—No lo sé —admitió frunciendo el ceño. Se volvió para mirar los cuerpos inconscientes esparcidos junto a las tiendas—. Supongo que me esperaba más.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. El vello se le erizó mientras exploraba con la vista los árboles de alrededor. Algo le decía que no estaban solas, pero no podía distinguir nada. Sin embargo, creció en ella un fuerte deseo de largarse de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

—Coge a la chica y vámonos de aquí.

—Sí —respondió la siempre dispuesta Shampoo, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la cautiva.

Ranma miró alrededor con nerviosismo antes de prestar su ayuda. Sí, definitivamente había algo que no estaba bien allí, pero no conseguía averiguar el qué.

Shampoo solo tardó unos segundos en desatar los nudos que sujetaban a la chica, aún inconsciente, a la estaca. Al desatarla, Ranma tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo a plomo. Ésta rodeó el frío cuerpo de la desconocida con los brazos.

De pronto, lo sintió. Peligro presente. Algo venía a por ella, y estaba cerca. Instintivamente, su mano tomó el mango de _Garyoutensei_.

—¡Sensei agachar!

Ranma hizo caso de la advertencia de Shampoo y se echó al suelo con la chica sin pensarlo.

Shampoo inició el ataque pasando junto a ellas. Ranma apenas pudo ver el resplandor del metal cortando el aire un breve instante. Un golpe sordo fue seguido por un grito de dolor y, luego, fue todo silencio. Durante unos segundos solo se oyó el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al ser agitadas por el aire. A continuación, otro golpe pesado y seco y, de nuevo, el silencio.

Lentamente, Ranma levantó la cabeza. Con los ojos como platos, se puso en pie, dejando en el suelo el cuerpo de la desconocida. Uno de los soldados yacía a los pies de Shampoo con una espada clavada de manera bizarra, entrando desde la axila y saliendo por el cuello. Una larga cuchillada recorría su pecho. Rápidamente la sangre se acumulaba sobre el suelo formando un charco rojo alrededor del muerto.

Shampoo, con los ojos muy abiertos, como incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba de pie frente al cadáver, temblorosa.

—Maté... maté él... —balbució—. Yo... maté...

—¿Shampoo? —preguntó Ranma, apartando los ojos de la grotesca herida para mirar a la amazona.

—Ranma-sensei... él atacar tú... Tenía espada... Yo...

Shampoo intentó frenéticamente retirar la espada, tirando con fuerza de ella, intentando reparar lo que acababa de hacer. Tiró y tiró, pero la espada estaba clavada firmemente.

—¡Shampoo! —le gritó Ranma, sujetándola y obligándola a apartarse del cuerpo—. ¡Shampoo, ahora no puedes hacer nada¡Está muerto!

Shampoo miró Ranma con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Lentamente se llevó las manos empapadas en sangre a la boca mientras el shock se apoderaba de ella.

»¡Tenemos que irnos, Shampoo! —exhortó Ranma, intentando mantener ocupada la mente de la joven—. ¡Vamos!

Shampoo asintió aturdida sin dejar de mirarse las manos, que goteaban la sangre de su víctima, la sangre que tan fácilmente había derramado.

El horrible olor metálico del fluido vital inundaba sus fosas nasales. Ranma puso en pie a la amazona a la fuerza. Tirando de ésta Ranma cargó con la otra chica y, sin mirar atrás, Ranma arrastró a ambas a la espesura del bosque.

— — —

El agua estaba fría y la corriente del arroyo era fuerte. Ranma tomó un poco y le mojó la cara a la chica que habían rescatado en el bosque, que seguía inconsciente. Ésta gimoteó.

Shampoo estaba arrodillada aguas abajo junto al arroyo, frotando sus manos frenéticamente dentro del agua. Casi había acabado de quitarse los restos de sangre, pero seguía frotando con furia. Ranma suspiró, sin saber bien qué hacer o decir. Cuando parecía que Shampoo empezaba a asumir lo que había ocurrido con Genma, ocurría esto. Era evidente que Shampoo no era capaz de aceptar las consecuencias de matar a otro, y ya había matado dos veces. La culpabilidad llamaba a la mente de Ranma; se sentía responsable por ambas muertes. Shampoo soportaba una carga que Ranma había depositado sobre ella. La primera por defender a su tribu; la segunda por defender a su sensei.

No podía evitar preguntarse: _¿Habría hecho yo lo mismo¿Lo habría matado?_ Meses, semanas, incluso días atrás, la respuesta habría sido un enfático _no_. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, se cuestionaba las enseñanzas de su padre, quien le había enseñado que las artes marciales eran el camino para alcanzar la perfección física y mental, que las artes marciales implicaban templanza, piedad, paz y soledad 5.

**_5 N. del T:_**_ Una vez más, me he encontrado con un párrafo en extremo difícil de traducir y, una vez más, esto es lo mejor que he podido hacer._

Matar era un apartado que nunca había formado parte de tales lecciones, pero en su descubrimiento del mundo sin la presencia de su padre, Ranma cada vez estaba más convencida de que la muerte era un instrumento necesario para sobrevivir. De hecho, para ella, el soldado muerto no era más que un problema que había sido resuelto.

"¿Cómo diablos puedo estar diciendo esto?", se preguntó, asqueada consigo misma. Nunca había matado a nadie, y nunca lo haría. El derramamiento de sangre no le correspondía a gente como ella, sino a los guerreros, guerreros como Shampoo.

"Más le hubiera valido a Shampoo no conocerme nunca" pensó, displicente, mientras seguía sacando agua con la mano. "La una a la otra no nos hemos traído más que desgracias". Ranma ponderó este último pensamiento. En Shampoo parecía haber medrado la responsabilidad de un discípulo hacia su maestro, y parecía cada vez más orgullosa de sus logros. Ranma, por su parte, parecía haber desarrollado una especie de lazo hacia Shampoo motivado por los malos tragos que habían pasado juntas.

"No. Hay algo más que desgracias".

Shampoo hablaría más tarde. Ranma lo sabía. De momento, necesitaba estar a solas; apaciguarse y limpiar su mente del mismo modo que limpiaba sus manos. Ya habría tiempo de hablar, pero ahora no era el momento, así que Ranma siguió dedicándose a la otra chica.

La joven tenía un cuerpo menudo y la melena marrón sujeta en una coleta dejaba su cara bien visible. Al final, resultó que aquello que oscurecía la cara de la joven era una gran magulladura. Era guapa de cara. Sus rasgos la dotaban de una belleza simple y terrenal que a Ranma le resultó familiar. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que conocía de algo a aquella chica.

—Nnnhh... —gimió, moviendo la cabeza pesadamente a un lado y a otro mientras la luz de la consciencia comenzaba a llegar.

Ranma sacó la mano del arroyo, la sacudió y la puso sobre la frente de la joven, presionando su mano fría contra ella suavemente.

—Vaya... —dijo suavemente, alargando las vocales—. Parece que te han dado un buen golpe.

—¿Dónde... dónde estoy? —preguntó, forzando a sus ojos a que se abrieran cuanto apenas. Su expresión era de dolor. Sus ojos, mientras intentaban adaptarse a la luz, se movieron en busca de quien estaba con ella hasta posarse en Ranma—. ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Ranma —respondió—, y no estoy muy segura de dónde estamos, aunque de momento estás a salvo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

La joven se puso en tensión, esperando encontrar mala compañía en cualquier momento.

—¡Dónde están los...?

—¿Los soldados? —respondió Ranma, sin perder cuidado de Shampoo—. No te molestarán más. Díme¿qué estaba pasando allí?

—Soy de las islas Ryukyu —explicó con voz débil—. Llevaba días viajando y llegue a la aldea. Me dejaron quedarme una noche, y... entonces...

—Aha —dijo Ranma, pensativa. De modo que la joven no era una aldeana—. ¿Sabes qué querían de ti los soldados?

—N-no... Sólo recuerdo un grito, y luego un golpe en la cabeza... No puedo recordar...

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Las islas Ryukyu quedan muy lejos —dijo Ranma, intentando reconducir la conversación lejos de la masacre de la aldea—. ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

—Estoy buscando a un hombre. Tengo... asuntos que hablar con él. —La voz de la chica se hacía más fuerte. Lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Ranma se hizo un poco hacia atrás, algo sorprendida por la rápida recuperación de aquélla.

—¿Asuntos?

—No puedo... hablar de ello. ¿Dices que te llamas Ranma?

—_Sip_ —asintió—. Y aquella es Shampoo, mi discípula —dijo señalando a la amazona.

—¿Shampoo? Curioso nombre —comentó, mirándola enigmáticamente.

—Sí, bueno... no es de por aquí, pero ahora necesita algo de privacidad¿sabes?

—Aha —asintió la otra—. No la molestaré.

»Debería volver a la aldea para ver si todo está bien. Gracias por vuestra ayuda, pero estaré bien si continúo a solas.

—Mmh... La verdad es que deberíamos irnos; esos soldados no se aguantarán atados mucho tiempo, y seguramente vendrán a buscarte. Nosotras vamos a Edo. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos —ofreció Ranma, rascándose la nuca.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Si me quedo aquí no hago más que poner a la aldea en peligro. Entonces... ¿no os importa si viajo con vosotras?

—No, para nada —respondió Ranma, lo cual no era del todo cierto. Le hubiera gustado estar a solas con Shampoo para poder hablar con ella, pero no podía dejar a aquella chica a solas en el bosque—. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

—Bueno... La verdad es que yo también voy a Edo.

—¡Ah, vaya! Entonces parece que haremos juntas el viaje.

—¡Eso suena bien! —dijo la joven mostrando una sonrisa—. Gracias por ayudarme, Ranma.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo. Tras una pausa, con una risa comprometida, añadió:

»Aún no te he preguntado el nombre.

—Soy Ukyô Kuonji.

* * *

Continuará... 

天 T E N

humano. ya. com / sp-TEN

_(Para acceder la web de TEN en castellano tenéis que eliminar los espacios y cambiar el guión " - " por "guión de subrayado")._


End file.
